Polaris
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Estaban haciendo la colada y, mientras vaciaba los bolsillos de uno de sus vaqueros, ahí estaba, la última Raíz del Sueño, retorcida en la esquina de una bolsa de sándwich. Dean pensó que sería divertido. Había sólo para un pequeño paseo por la mente de Sam. ¡Mala idea! Wincest!
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Polaris

**Enlace al original: **(www) . (fanfiction) . net (/s/) (7043060) (/1/) Polaris Sin espacios ni paréntesis.

**Autor: **JamesParker, (www) . (fanfiction) . net (/u/) (1298116) / JamesParker Sin espacios ni paréntesis.

**Disclamer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad del canal **CW** y los creadores de la serie. El fic original pertenece a **JamesParker**, yo sólo hago la **traducción.** Este trabajo es sin ánimos de lucro.

**Resumen del capítulo: **Se suponía que iba a ser una broma. Pero, cuando Dean decide darse un paseo por la mente de Sam, pronto averigua que algunos sueños no son muy divertidos.

**Avisos:** rating M por lenguaje, violencia y Wincest, es decir, relación chico/chico e incesto. Si no te gusta, no leas. Vuelve a la página anterior y abstente de hacer comentarios sobre lo pervertidas que somos las personas que leemos esto. Créeme, ya lo sabemos XD

**N/T: **¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una nueva traducción, esta vez de un fandom totalmente nuevo para mí. Empecé la serie hace unos años y nunca la terminé y, hace unas semanas, decidí empezar de nuevo con ella y esta vez verla entera. Está en emisión, si no me he informado mal, así que tengo tiempo de ponerme al día. Por cierto, voy por la cuarta temporada así que si alguien tiene los capítulos de esta o de las siguientes (las anteriores las tengo completas, por si a alguien le interesan) y quiera pasármelos, puede ponerse en contacto conmigo y hablamos :DD

Bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas.

Este capítulo es el más largo de todos y el primero de ocho. No es un fic largo pero tampoco quería cargarme de trabajo. A mí me gustó mucho y espero que vosotros/as también lo disfrutéis. También tengo que deciros que el autor hace una especie de summary para cada capítulo pero no_ spoilea_, como digo, sólo son resúmenes como el que veis arriba.

El fic está situado en la tercera temporada, entre el capítulo 10 "Dream a Little Dream" (Sueña conmigo, en español) y el capítulo 11 "Mistery Spot" (Punto misterioso, en español).

Ah, las palabras que tienen un asterisco (*), son las que yo he considerado que deben ser explicadas. Quizás me he pasado un poco. En cualquier caso, espero no haberme quedado corta con las aclaraciones. En caso de duda, preguntad

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

**Dean POV**

_A veces un cigarro es sólo un cigarro.  
_

_-Sigmund Freud._

Estaban haciendo la colada y, mientras vaciaba los bolsillos de uno de sus vaqueros, ahí estaba, la última Raíz del Sueño retorcida en la esquina de una bolsa de sándwich. Dean pensó que sería divertido. Había sólo para un pequeño paseo por la mente de Sam. Por lo menos podría espiar un poco, recoger algo de munición de los sueños de chica de Sam para poder burlarse de él en el futuro. O mejor aún, podría asustarle un poco, llevar a cabo una pequeña venganza por el susto que le dio la semana pasada cuando le lanzó una almohada en mitad de la noche. Una almohada que terminó hecha jirones y con el relleno de poliéster repartido por toda la habitación. El instinto era una mierda. Le gritó a Sam hasta que se quedó a gusto. Había un montón de jodidas pelusas por todas partes. A veces, estar con Sam, que había permanecido ahí con el pelo revuelto y la cama deshecha, era como salir con una niña de doce años. Y tal vez estar con Dean era como salir con una de quince, ya que lo de la almohada podría haber sido una venganza por lo de sus pantalones la semana pasada en la biblioteca, pero al menos las bromas de Dean eran mejores.

Dean metió la bolsita en su bolsillo e intentó no reírse.

Silene capensis, el nombre propio de la Raíz del Sueño, sonaba notablemente como el nombre de una virgen del instituto que toca el violonchelo. Y sabía nueve veces peor que una infusión de setas alucinógenas. Dean se estremeció al recordar lo asqueroso que era a la vez que llenaba la parte trasera de la cafetera con agua, mientras Sam iba a por un refresco a la máquina expendedora del motel. Dean cogió unos pelos del cepillo de Sam. Eran tan largos que pensó que se atragantaría con ellos. Introdujo los pelos y la raíz en una pequeña taza del hotel antes de de arreglar su cama con indiferencia.

Sam miró a Dean con curiosidad cuando entró en la habitación, con cuidado de pasar por encima de la línea de sal que había delante de la puerta.

—¿No vamos a salir esta noche?

—No, Sammy, estoy agotado. No tengo ganas de fiesta*. Pensaba ver la caja tonta un rato, ya sabes, pudrir el melón*.

—Dios, Dean, espero que eso no sea un eufemismo.

—¿Un qué? —En momentos como esos, Dean pensaba que Sam sólo decía palabras porque sí.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Un doble sentido.

—Ajá… Sé lo que significa, Sam, no soy estúpido —Dean le lanzó su omnipresente "cara de hijo de perra" y después sacudió la cabeza—. No hay melones reales. Sólo estoy cansado.

—Está bien —Sam se sentó en la mesa y abrió, de todas las cosas que podría haber elegido, un refresco de naranja dietético. Jesús, pensó Dean—. Creo que voy a echar un vistazo, a ver si encuentro algo.

—Sí —Dean se animó—. A ver si encuentras un caso, ¡estoy aburrido!

—Quejica —El portátil comenzó a hacer ruido cuando Sam lo puso en marcha—. Colega, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres salir? Tomar unas cervezas, ligarte a unas chicas, dejarme en paz…

—Oh, pequeño —Dean sonrió—. No querrás quedarte solo, ¿verdad? El hermano mayor está aquí. Y tú eres la única chica que puedo manejar esta noche, Sam, Sammy, Samantha.

—Genial —Sam bufó y… ¿era eso un rubor? —. Si quieres un caso, vas a tener que dejarme trabajar tranquilo.

—Está bien, todo el trabajo para Sam. Estaré fuera de juego antes de que te des cuenta —Dean se puso de pie e hizo un baile a través del cuarto, contoneándose. Sam lo ignoró. Así pues, cogió el mando a distancia y le echó un trago al refresco de Sam.

—¡Cómprate uno!

—Qué asco. Naranja.

—Sí, y, como he dicho, cómprate uno.

Dean hizo un mohín, se quitó los vaqueros, se puso otra camiseta, y encendió el televisor, pensando en comportarse, pero no demasiado —no quería que Sammy empezase a sospechar. A medida que se relajaba sobre la cama (la más cercana a la puerta, siempre era esa la suya), se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que realmente estaba cansado, ni siquiera la subasta de Barret Jackson en SpeedTV podía mantener su atención. Pero no quería ser el primero en dormirse…

Se despertó al escuchar a Sam arrastrando los pies en la oscuridad. Levantó la mirada hacia los dígitos temblorosos del reloj, las 3:21 a.m. Otra noche más con Sam muerto sobre sus pies y arrastrando su enorme cuerpo hacia la cama, quedando fuera de juego con la ropa todavía puesta, por lo general sobre las cubiertas de la cama —algo andaba mal. Si Dean era honesto, sabía que algo estaba mal desde hacía tiempo. Sabía que tenía que ver con el trato. Y, aunque la Raíz del Sueño podría ser una forma más de divertirse, Dean se preguntó si podría ayudarle a averiguar qué molestaba tanto a Sam.

Oyó que Sam golpeaba el colchón con un ruido sordo y sintió una punzada de lástima por él. Dean estaba a oscuras, escuchando la respiración de su hermano, tratando de no sincronizar su respiración con la de él porque, ¿quién demonios hace eso? Sabía el momento en el que Sam estaba profundamente dormido por el sonido familiar de su respiración, el ritmo común de inhalación y exhalación, le había estado escuchando dormir toda su vida. Dean se deslizó fuera de la cama tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, caminó como un súper ninja y accionó el interruptor de la cafetera con la esperanza de que no hiciera mucho ruido mientras calentaba el agua.

Sammy se movió pero no llegó a despertarse. Dean le escuchó soltar pequeños gemidos mientras dormía, y esperaba que eso significara algo bueno por una vez, ya que el Señor sabía que ambos tenían los sueños plagados de pesadillas horribles, la mayoría de las veces producto de las cosas que veían durante sus horas de vigilia. Uno puede enterrar los horrores y miedos de la caza, pero estos siempre encontraban un camino de vuelta a la superficie de alguna manera.

La angustia y el dolor. Noches sin dormir. Todo eso, Dean supuso, era de esperar. Pero estaría bien, pensó, encontrar algo de paz en los sueños. ¿A quién quería engañar? Pensó en ese viejo dicho: "Dormirás cuando estés muerto". Dos ya lo habían hecho* y había quedado claro que no se aplicaba a los Winchester. Iban de caza con el Infierno pisándoles los talones, aplazando el sueño con cafeína y usaban la adrenalina para hacer el trabajo. Pero no había ninguna paz al final. Dean había soñado con lo que estaba por venir. Esa noche con la Raíz del Sueño y ese maldito imbécil de Jeremy no había sido la primera ni la última vez que Dean soñaba con el día en que se cumpliera su trato, o en qué se convertiría después. No conseguiría dormir ni siquiera en la muerte.

El día estaba cada vez más cerca y Dean sabía que Sam cada vez dormía menos. Incluso había arrastrado su aburrido culo a una barra de bar, sólo para que consiguiese llegar a ese suave punto de borracho en el que el sueño llegaba tan fácilmente como caer al agua: oscuro, vacío y, con suerte, sin sueños. Esa era una táctica peligrosa y no debía tomarse a la ligera, un trago de más junto con una chica guapa y podría provocarle a Sam un cortocircuito. Ya había ocurrido antes. Se ponía sentimental y todo sensible, sus ojos se reblandecían y colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de Dean, aniquilando cualquier posibilidad de tener suerte con una camarera o alguna chica del bar. ¡Era un soplapollas extraordinario! Dean suspiró y la cafetera escupió un poco de agua.

Sam se movió y, gracias a la luz que se colaba por una rendija de la cortina, Dean vio que estaba agarrando fuertemente la colcha de la cama pero no hacía ningún ruido. Y, por suerte, no se había despertado.

Es hora de ir de _Samspeleología*_, pensó Dean mientras echaba el líquido de olor dulce pero a la vez amargo en una barata taza de café del motel. A veces Dean deseaba alojarse en una habitación mejor, aunque sólo fuera de vez en cuando. Sabía que Sam se lo agradecería, lo había mencionado en varias ocasiones, pero ambos sabían por qué se quedaban en donde lo hacían. Esos moteles de poca monta eran baratos, los gerentes no hacían preguntas y todos iban a lo suyo. Pero aún así…

El olor del líquido era engañosamente menos picante que su sabor. Una vez que lo tenías en la boca, era horrible; Dean tragó saliva y trató de que tocase su lengua lo menos posible. Un total fracaso. Cuando se acercaba a la cama, se estiró y puso su mano en la nuca de Sam durante un breve segundo. Tanteando el terreno, pensó. No había suficiente luz como para despertar a Sam pero sí para hacer dudar a Dean de su resolución. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde como para empezar a pensar que había sido una idea no demasiado pensada. Mientras se tumbaba sobre el cobertor, escuchaba a Sam respirar. Miró las grietas que rebelaban las luces de los coches que pasaban por la carretera. Después, se durmió.

**oOo**

Dean despertó, bueno, quizá la palabra "despertar" no era la adecuada, en el asiento trasero del Impala, totalmente vestido. El sol brillaba en el cielo azul sin nubes. Sacó las piernas del coche y se sentó para orientarse. El coche estaba junto a una carretera recién asfaltada, en una de tantas carreteras secundarias rodeadas de campos de heno, casi listos para que una trilladora los agitase en la brisa. De pronto, la carretera se sumió totalmente en la oscuridad, como si el sol sólo hubiera sido un espejismo. La radio se encendió por sí sola y Dean no pudo evitar sonreír cuando reconoció la canción "And It Stoned Me" de Van Morrison. Había sido una de las canciones favoritas de Sam cuando era más joven, antes de que decidiera que el rock clásico no era cool. Sam cantaba en voz alta y fuera de tono, mientras Dean se reía un poco de él. La canción siempre le había parecido triste, teniendo en cuenta que terminaba con la idea de ir a casa —algo que en realidad nunca tuvieron. Pero Sam la adoraba y le rogaba que cantara con él, hasta que Dean le explicó lo que Van Morrison quería decir con "Jelly Roll"*. Con doce años, a Sam le dio asco.

Dean abrió la puerta y salió a la noche sin luna.

—Flipante.

La carretera era la misma, con el oscuro campo a su derecha. La carretera o el campo, se preguntaba, hasta que vio algo brillar entre las hierbas altas. En el borde del campo se alzaba un bosque negro y desnudo de hojas. Un bosque de invierno aunque no había nieve ni hacía frío. Había un camino trillado, con hierbas dobladas a cada lado. Todo era escueto, casi en blanco y negro. El brillo cobró fuerza hasta que Dean pareció caminar en un círculo de luz. A pesar de que era incapaz de ver su origen, brillaba sobre él como un foco de helicóptero, moviéndose mientras caminaba por el campo. Abrió los brazos y dejó que sus dedos acariciasen las copas de los pastos. Entonces lo escuchó. Era un susurro al principio, mientras giraba la cabeza para recoger el trozo de una voz. El viento se levantó y hubo un suave siseo, viajando en ondas por el campo. Había más voces escondidas en el sonido.

—Horrible.

—Nunca te quise.

—No pudiste salvarme.

Las voces eran muy bajas, no reconocía a los hablantes aunque… ¿había si quiera alguno? Pero el sentimiento era claro.

Dean habló a la oscuridad:

—¿Quiénes sois?¿Me habláis a mí?

—Sammy.

—Sammy.

—Samuel.

—Sam.

—Sam no está en este momento, ¿queréis dejar algún mensaje? —Dean se habría reído pero, siendo sinceros, las voces eran jodidamente espeluznantes.

—Sam está aquí.

—Ya he dicho que no. Soy Dean —repitió.

—Sam está aquí. Sam está aquí. Sam está aquí —respondió un coro de voces, ignorando a Dean por completo o confundiéndolo con Sam, tal vez.

Entonces, Sam tenía que estar en algún lugar ya que eso era, después de todo, su sueño. Sam podría estar en cualquier lugar, pensó Dean. Las voces se hicieron más fuertes:

—Abominación.

—Error.

—Mentiroso.

Una figura estaba de pie en la oscuridad, justo fuera del círculo de luz, demasiado etérea como para ser real. No caminaba pero se deslizaba hacia delante. Cuando estuvo al borde de la luz, Dean reconoció su larga cabellera rubia. El camisón empapado de sangre que llevaba debía ser el mismo que había visto Sam cuando ella estaba en el techo, antes de estallar en llamas.

—¿Jess?

Se acercó más, sin mirar a Dean sino a través de él. Como un eco de muerte, pensó Dean, algo hecho para que Sam se torturase a sí mismo… Genial. Su voz se elevó, teñida de ira, tristeza y amargura.

—Sam, ¿por qué? Me mataste. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme? Sabías que pasaría. Me dejaste. Me dejaste. Dejaste que me matase. Lo quisiste. No me necesitabas.

Su voz acusadora se elevó y luego volvió a caer, haciendo eco en todas direcciones como si hubiera muchas Jessicas en vez de sólo una.

—No soy Sam. Soy Dean.

—Dean —Soltó una risa amarga y sarcástica—. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Le querías más que a mí. Querías dejarme como fuera. Dean vino. Te alejó de mí. No me querías. Me mataste. Querías a Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Yo no era nada. Me tiraste a la basura. Yo te amaba. Me mataste. Tu amor es veneno. Tu amor es una maldición. Él se irá también. Ahora nadie puede amarte.

Dean fue bombardeado por la voz desde todas las direcciones. ¿Era esto lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Sam?¿Toda esta autoacusación? Si esto era lo normal para Sam, debería haber entrado en su cabeza de cromañón hacía mucho tiempo. Debería haber puesto fin a esto, apartarlo de su mente. Sam se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo, reviviendo toda esa mierda una y otra vez. No era de extrañar que pareciera cansado. Tampoco era extraño que se pasase la noche investigando hasta no poder tenerse en pie, hasta que Dean tenía que obligarle a dormir al igual que cuando era un niño testarudo.

—Escucha, puta. Tú no eres real. No soy Sam. Y Sam no lo sabía. Así que puedes dejar toda esa mierda de "pobre de mí" y largarte.

Su mirada distante se enfocó y ella le miró a los ojos con odio concentrado. Tal vez eso no era un eco de muerte después de todo.

—Dean —susurró, levantando la mano con la palma hacia él. El viento se levantó y sopló con fuerza en su dirección, casi como si ella lo estuviese controlando—. Cuando apareciste ese día, firmaste mi sentencia de muerte.

—El demonio te mató, Jess. Lo siento. No lo sabíamos —Dean lo sentía y, a pesar de las premoniciones de Sam o lo que fuese, era cierto que no tenían forma de saber que el demonio de ojos amarillos iría a por ella. Al parecer, la venganza, la muerte del demonio que la había matado, no había hecho nada por aliviar los sentimientos de culpa de Sam—. Le matamos, no le hará daño a nadie más. No sabíamos que iría a por ti.

—No importa. Fuiste mi sentencia de muerte. Cuando Sam traspasó la puerta contigo, nuestra vida había acabado. Él nunca estuvo, ni siquiera cuando volvió a mí. Te lo llevaste. Tú. Lo robaste. Robaste mi vida.

—¿Robar?

—Tú lo robaste y robaste mi vida.

Jessica corrió hacia él, sus rasgos distintos, deformados, y llenos de ira. Pero cuando se preparó para el golpe, ella pasó a través de él.

—Jesús —Dean puso los ojos en blanco—. Los demonios personales de Sammy son igual de melodramáticos y femeninos que él.

No esperaba el golpe cuando llegó. Algo le agarró fuertemente de la parte posterior de la cabeza, tirando de un puñado de pelo. La mano tiró de él para darle la vuelta y Dean se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre.

—Samuel —dijo John burlonamente.

John a veces se portaba como un idiota pero Dean jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su padre. El disgusto era evidente en sus facciones; sus ojos eran duros y estaban llenos de odio, y su boca estaba apretada.

—¿Papá?

Dean dio un paso atrás ante el odio que emanaba de John. Eso no estaba bien. Papá no odiaba a Sam, pensó. Le quería. Se peleaban, cierto, pero… Dean sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, no le había odiado. Le dolía pensar que Sam creía que su padre podría mirarle así alguna vez. Ese rostro, ese rostro de cazador, era el que se dirigía a los monstruos… No a ellos, nunca a ellos, no importaba lo mucho que pelearan entre sí o se equivocaran.

John avanzó, acercándose a él y pareciendo mucho más grande de lo que había sido en vida.

—¿Por qué no sigues muerto?¿Crees que eres digno de ocupar el lugar de Dean? Morí por él. ¿Y tú? Se suponía que debía matarte, no sacrificarse por ti. ¿Por qué tú?

Eso no, pensó Dean. Eso era demasiado. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso Sam?¿Cómo podía creer esas cosas acerca de sí mismo? Sólo pensar en su hermano, de pie en ese campo, frente a todas sus culpas y arrepentimientos magnificados, casi rompió el corazón de Dean. Su padre siguió avanzando, acercándose con pasos pesados pero constantes y manteniendo la máscara de odio.

—Lo que está muerto debe permanecer muerto —dijo John.

Las mismas palabras, recordó Dean, que le había dicho a Sam después de que ese bicho raro del griego resucitase a su amor platónico de entre los muertos y ellos fueron obligados a devolverla a su "estado natural".

—Sammy no morirá por mí o por nadie —Dean trató de controlar su voz pero lo único que quería hacer era gritar y gritar—. No mientras yo pueda pararlo.

—No te mereces a Dean. Siempre ha sido mejor que tú. Deberías haber muerto en esa cuna. Toda la vida cargando contigo, Dean haciéndolo todo por ti, ¿y tú nos dejas morir? Deberíamos haberte dejado. Dean debería haberte dejado. Debería haber dejado que murieses.

La mano de Dean golpeó a su padre antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Eso es lo que le dices cuando viene aquí? Maldita sea, Sammy —Hablaba como si Sam pudiese oírle… ¿podría? —. Sammy, por favor, tienes que saber que esto no es cierto.

Cuando John apartó la mano de su boca, había sangre, brillante y roja, como pintada, manchando su mejilla. La mirada de ira y disgusto se había ido.

—¿Dean?

—Vete a la mierda. Tú no eres real. Papá nunca… —comenzó Dean, temiendo lo que ese "padre" podría decir. Se preparó para lo peor, pensando en las cosas que Sam probablemente se decía continuamente.

—Deberías haberle matado como te pedí. Ahora estás condenado y es culpa suya. Todo es culpa suya. Habrías estado mejor sin él.

—Gilipollas. ¿Llenas la cabeza de Sam con toda esta mierda? Pues te diré un secreto: eres imaginario y habría matado a mi propio padre para salvar a Sammy —Dean nunca había dicho eso en voz alta pero él sabía que era verdad—. Yo quería a mi padre y habría muerto por él pero Sam, Sam es otra historia, ¿me sigues?

—¿Salvarías a esa abominación?

—No le llames así. No te atrevas a llamarle así. No eres real. No eres más que miedo, más que culpa. Sam no se merece esto. Merece vivir. Vivir sin ser cazado y sin cargar con toda esta mierda pero no lo conseguiremos, ¿vedad? Él no merecía morir porque un estúpido demonio pensara que era su destino y tampoco morirá porque tú pienses que debería. Es mi responsabilidad y no morirá mientras pueda evitarlo; no me importa lo que me cueste.

—Es una pena, hijo, que quieras tirar tu vida por la borda tan fácilmente. ¿Crees que le importa?

—No estarías aquí si no le importara. Se preocupa demasiado. Le duele pero soy un egoísta hijo de puta. Sé que lo superará. Pero yo… De todas formas yo no podría vivir sin él durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Crees eso? Te arrepentirás. Te arrepentirás un centenar de veces. Lo siento, Dean.

—Vete a la mierda —escupió Dean. Su padre sonrió y le miró como si sopesara algo. Dean se mantuvo firme ante el escrutinio y, aunque quería encogerse, no se lo permitió a sí mismo.

Su padre se echó a reír. Su risa burlona y fría brotaba de todas partes, se hacía eco y los árboles rígidos y muertos traían su risa de vuelta. Dean parpadeó y, clic, John había desparecido.

Luego vino el silencio. El viento, una brisa constante, se quedó inmóvil. Y entonces Dean le vio.

—¿Sammy?

Había un muchacho. Estaba de pie en el campo. Catorce años, si no se equivocaba. Su rostro ceñudo, de preocupación, Dean se lo sabía de memoria. Aún se veían rastros de ese ceño en las características adultas, más nítidas, de Sam.

—Le queremos —susurró el chico. Sus ojos de color rojo, con las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas y totalmente pálidas. Su boca temblorosa —. Nosotros le queremos. Sabes que le queremos. No puedes hacerlo. Arréglalo. Arréglalo. No podemos estar solos. No podemos estar sin él. Por favor. Por favor. No dejes que se vaya —Sammy cayó de rodillas, sollozando incontrolablemente—. Te odio. Le queremos. Le necesitamos. Estará solo. Dijiste que no le dejaríamos de nuevo. Prometimos que nunca estaría solo.

Sabía que ese campo tenía la intención de torturar a Sam. Él mismo lo diseñó para castigarse, pero Dean sabía que si Sam hubiese visto su corazón en cualquier momento, en busca de algo, algo para destruir a Dean, se habría encontrado con ese momento: las lágrimas, las palabras, ese niño, todavía pequeño y tímido, siempre con miedo, siempre vulnerable. Aquello que Dean tenía que proteger por encima de todo, más allá de sus propios límites incluso. ¿Cómo podría soportar eso, esa manifestación de todas las cosas que tenía que proteger del infierno?

Dean no pudo evitar acercarse. Se arrodilló junto a él. Lo tomó en sus brazos. Pegó el pequeño cuerpo al suyo. Mientras el cuerpo de Sammy se estremecía entre sollozos, Dean trataba de serenarse, de construir un muro contra la tentación de echarse a llorar junto a él.

—No llores, Sammy. Lo siento.

El chico enterró la cabeza en su hombro. Olvidé cómo era estando asustado, pensó Dean.

—Le queremos. Le queremos tanto. No podemos dejarle.

—No, Sammy, estoy aquí —Dean no podría decir si eso era otra figura del sueño o algo real, pero el uso de la tercera persona le parecía un poco raro. Por favor, que Sam no se convierta en alguna cosa rara, pensó Dean, sin saber qué más decirle.

—¿Dean? —Levantó su pequeña carita hacia la luz, un óvalo perfecto y brillante—. Dean, no te vayas. Dean, no me dejes atrás. Te prometo que seré bueno.

—Sammy, pequeño —Dean recordaba a Sam a esa edad y tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Era lo mismo que decía cuando su padre y él se iban de caza. ¿Qué estaba intentando conseguir, hacerle llorar? Se tragó el sollozo que se agolpaba en su pecho—. Haría esto por ti una y otra vez. Necesito que lo entiendas, ¿de acuerdo?

Los brazos de Sam se sentían pequeños y ligeros alrededor de su cuello.

—Te quiero. No olvides que te quiero. Ambos te queremos tanto que duele. No puedes olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué quieres decir con ambos, pequeño? —Ese Sam, pequeño, todavía inocente, lleno hasta los topes de preocupación, hacía que Dean cayese en los viejos hábitos y en los apodos que usaba cuando eran pequeños.

—Sam y yo. ¿Es qué no lo sabes?

Quería gritar que no dijese eso, que no pensase que no lo sabía pero, en vez de eso, se forzó a dejar salir un sencillo:

—Sammy, lo sé.

—Sam no lo dice. Tú tampoco lo dices. Te quiero. Es como un enorme fuego, quemándolo todo. Y tú eres la luz.

—¿Qué? Pequeño, no te entiendo —¿Más mierda críptica?¿Un incendio? El cerebro de Sam estaba lleno de enigmas y poesía.

—Tú. Tú eres la luz. Nos llenas. Toda nuestra luz está en ti. Sin ti estamos tan vacíos y asustados.

—No tienes que temer a nada —Dean apartó el pelo de la frente de Sammy.

—No lo sabes. Tengo miedo a la oscuridad sin ti. Le he dicho a Sam que lo arregle. Nos quedaremos contigo para siempre, hermano mayor. Somos tuyos. Queremos ir también.

—No puedes venir conmigo —Dean sacudió la cabeza—. Sam no puede ir conmigo, ese es el punto, chico.

—Sam tiene miedo. ¿Y si no te puede salvar?

—Nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde. Dile que no tenga miedo —No sabía si eso funcionaría, pasar un mensaje a través de un sueño, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—Díselo tú. Díselo. Él viene aquí y llora. Te queremos.

Unas manos pequeñas acunaron el rostro de Dean y Sam apretó los labios contra los de su hermano. Dean estaba demasiado aturdido como para moverse, demasiado confuso como para sacudir la cabeza y burlarse de Sam por ser una chica. El beso fue casto y dulce, y lleno de amor, inocente y puro. Sam se apartó y miró a Dean a la cara con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus facciones, como si estuviera orgulloso. Sam enderezó la espalda y la cabeza, para parecer más alto, más grave. Dean también recordaba eso, significaba que Sammy estaba pensando en algo muy serio y que Dean debía escucharle.

—Tienes nuestro amor —dijo deliberadamente, pronunciando cada sílaba—. Tienes nuestra vida. Igual no lo sabías pero ahora sí —Sam le sonrió, marcando sus hoyuelos plenamente.

Dean todavía estaba aturdido, confuso por el dolor y la nostalgia, cuando Sam se desvaneció sin dejar de sonreír. De pronto, estaba abrazando al aire.

A la pálida luz que le rodeaba, los tallos de hierba comenzaron a balancearse de nuevo. Dean se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas, se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas con el dorso de la mano y se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas eran brillantes y claras, tanto que sabía que Sam sería capaz de nombrar cada una de ellas. La Vía Láctea destacaba en la oscuridad, entre un mar de estrellas sin nombre. Dean amaba el cielo, le encantaba verlo desde la carretera o sentado en el capó del Impala con Sam, pero nunca se acordaba de las constelaciones, no importaba cuántas veces o lo pacientemente que Sam se las señalara. Conocía la Estrella Polar y ya está. Dean podía encontrarla sin problemas, como si hubiera magnetismo. Se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba. Brillando muchísimo más que el resto. Dean rió quedamente. Un pequeño punto brillante en el universo que lo llamaba… Era jodidamente cursi.

No podría aguantar mucho más en la cabeza de Sam. Era como en esa vieja película, La Gran Huida* o algo así. Todos esos pequeños trozos del inconsciente de Sam estaban carcomiendo su fuerza y sus emociones y ya habían destrozado su objetivo original para estar ahí. Jess se había encargado de ello inmediatamente. ¿Por qué había pensado que sería divertido? Sabía que no sólo no conseguiría una broma digna de este sueño, sino también que podría estar burlándose de sí mismo.

Las cosas que creía Sam, el dolor que había en ese lugar, las formas en que se torturaba a sí mismo, reprendiéndose, abrazando voluntariamente a la culpa, era sorprendente. Más aún… Paralizaba. No era extraño que Sam se quedase trabajando hasta tan tarde, deteniéndose sólo cuando su cuerpo o su cerebro finalmente se negaban a continuar por falta de sueño. ¿Quién querría esto?¿Quién querría estar ahí? Dean se preguntó si pasaba todas las noches. Sam se cazaba a sí mismo en sus sueños y todos sus temores se ponían al descubierto en ese lugar. Esto tenía que parar. Dean podría detenerlo. Encontraría a Sam en algún lugar de ese campo de minas emocional y le golpearía hasta encontrar algo de sentido común en él si tenía que hacerlo.

Dean tenía un propósito y eso era bueno. Tener un objetivo era bueno. Encontrar a Sam y darle una buena sacudida. Pan comido.

Se volvió hacia la Estrella Polar, Polaris*, que brillaba como un faro. Caminó con los ojos fijos en ella. El campo se estrechó y los árboles le fueron rodeando. Algo se movió en la oscuridad.

Un hombre. Oscuridad en oscuridad. Se movía con naturalidad a través de la hierba alta, no se deslizaba, no parpadeaba o se transparentaba como un fantasma. Se acercó más, y Dean no estaba seguro de qué podía esperar. Entonces reconoció la mancha, después de haberlo visto suficientes veces al otro lado del espejo…

—Mierda.

A diferencia de los otros "fantasmas" que poblaban la psique de Sam este, este Dean de diecisiete años, con el pelo rubio de punta, la piel sin cicatrices y bañada por el sol, no estaba confundido. Tan pronto como entró en el foco, iluminado por el resplandor de la luz, miró a Dean y se rió entre dientes.

—¡Oh, maldita sea, hombre, no deberías estar aquí! ¿Por qué estás en la cabeza de Sam?¿No hay suficientes Deans por aquí?

Al menos Dean no tendría problemas en patearse su propio culo, en el cerebro de Sam o no. Negó con la cabeza, sin imaginar la razón por la que Sam soñaría con él a la edad de diecisiete años, su versión más arrogante.

—¡Oh, esto es una mierda!¿Qué coño has hecho ahora?

Dean adoptó una postura defensiva y ambos se miraron como dos tigres: estrechando los ojos, analizando a su presa. Dean pensaba que era mucho más fuerte pero a los diecisiete años había sido rápido como un rayo. Si llegaban a las manos, tendría que golpear fuerte y ser el primero en hacerlo para mantener la ventaja. Aunque, pensó, los años le habían enseñado algunos trucos sucios. Pero de todas formas odiaría golpear a la extraña construcción de sí mismo que había creado Sam y sería una pena echar a perder una cara tan bonita.

—No tengo que decir nada. Todo el mundo habla y habla. Eres una gran decepción por esto y por aquello. Sam sabe que rompió nuestro corazón. Lo hizo un millón de veces, ¿no? Lo sabe. Nos mira y piensa que le odiamos. Sólo dejo que lo crea. No tengo que decirle nada.

—Escucha, imbécil, nosotros… quiero decir, yo, yo nunca podría odiar a Sam. Y él lo sabe.

—Oh, no tienes que decírmelo, nenaza. Yo lo sé pero, ¿y él?

—Sí lo sabe, joder.

—Estúpido. Sammy era nuestro mundo.

—Es, capullo. Sammy _es_ nuestro mundo.

El Dean de diecisiete años echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—No lo hagas.

—¿El qué?

—Husmear por aquí. Eres tan malo como él, siempre queriendo, queriendo y queriendo saber. Interrogándome. Haciendo tantas preguntas estúpidas —El Dean joven le miró directamente a los ojos—. Algunas cosas debemos mantenerlas en secreto. Lo que no sabes no puede hacerte daño —Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró profundamente—. Los dos estáis siempre buscando más mierda. Buscando. Buscando. Buscando. Hijos de puta co-dependientes —Se echó a reír con fuerza con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los dientes blancos brillando—. Tal vez esa no es la palabra adecuada. Así que también quieres saber cosas, ¿eh? Oh, Sammy quiere que le queramos tanto. Ruega y suplica "Dean mírame. Dean, dime algo. Dean, lo siento". Dean, Dean, Dean. Nuestro nombre es la mitad de su vocabulario y aún así se cree tan inteligente.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando?

—Sigue caminando, imbécil, tal vez veas algo que te guste.

Luego despareció, dejando solo a Dean.

—¿Qué coño les pasa a todos con ser tan crípticos? —gritó Dean al vacío, agitando los brazos como si quisiera golpear algo—. Incluso los sueños de Sam son jodidamente confusos. ¿Dónde están las chicas guapas?¿Y el oso de peluche y las fiestas con té?¿Y el baile con la música emo?

El punto de luz se fue apagando, dejándolo en la más absoluta oscuridad.

—¡Por el amor de Dios!¿Ahora qué?

Sus ojos se acostumbraron poco a poco y el campo de alrededor fue tornándose más y más claro. En el cielo la luna se elevaba llena y redonda, ridícula e hipnóticamente grande. Empezó a caminar hacia ella y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con que la paja delante de él iba desapareciendo. Mirando la luna de nuevo, Dean se sorprendió al ver que se había transformado en el cartel del Blue Moon Hotel and Apts.

Dean recordaba perfectamente ese lugar, estaba limpio y recién pintado, y cada habitación tenía una puerta de un color diferente. La suya había sido naranja ese verano. Él tenía diecisiete años y Sammy catorce. Papá había estado ausente casi todo el tiempo. La mitad del verano lo habían pasado en la piscina, sólo ellos compartiendo la habitación limpia y la diminuta cocina. Cada uno tenía su propia cama con colcha azul. Todo a su alrededor olía a cloro, desde las hojas de la piscina hasta su traje de baño y su piel bronceada por el sol. A Sam le había encantado ese lugar. A Dean le gustó porque le gustaba a Sam.

Las estrellas brillaban por encima de su cabeza y la piscina enviaba ondas de color turquesa por todo el patio. Una chica estaba sentada en la acristalada zona de recepción, pintando sus uñas y viendo Seventeen. Dean también la reconoció.

Sam había tenido un flechazo con la muchacha y encontraba todas las excusas que podía para hablar con ella. Estaba tan triste y apaleado que Dean decidió que la chica, Melissa, Melody o algo así, estaba "fuera de su alcance". No quería romper el corazón de Sam aunque sabía que estaba interesada en él por la forma en que se animaba cuando Dean estaba a su alrededor y giraba su dedo alrededor de un mechón de su larga melena rubia y fresa.

Una pequeña campanita sonó cuando Dean empujó la puerta y se dirigió al mostrador. Todo estaba demasiado limpio, las hojas de las plantas de plástico parecían recién abrillantadas, la piel de la chica estaba impecable, sus labios de un rosa profundo, parecido a los chicles Hubba-Bubba*. Su pelo estaba peinado demasiado bien.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa ensayada, mientras colocaba las manos sobre el mostrador de color amarillo limón.

—¿Necesita algo?¿Toallas?

Ella era casi sobrenatural. Sus ojos de un azul brillante, con un resplandor desagradable.

—Eh, no —Se aclaró la garganta—. En realidad, estoy buscando a mi hermano.

—Tú —dijo con una sonrisa—, pareces diferente.

—¿Diferente?

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le miró con esos ojos azules y violetas extrañamente intensos.

—Diferente —repitió de manera casual.

—Supongo que ha sido un día duro —sugirió, pensando que era diez años mayor de lo que ella esperaba.

—Eso debe ser —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. ¿No está Sam en la habitación?

—Eh, sí, es sólo que olvidé mi llave.

—Pero, si él está dentro, podrías llamar, ¿no?

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Se sentía como si se hubiera perdido en el mundo de los sueños de Sam hacia como una hora y nada le estaba llevando más cerca de él. Es ese punto, Dean sólo quería despertar. Demasiados baches en el camino, demasiada gente onírica confundiéndole.

—Yo… —empezó a decir—. Sí, pero, ¿podrías darme la llave?

—Claro que sí, Dean.

Le impresionó de que pudiese recordar su nombre y se sintió mal por no saber el de ella. Pero tampoco es que la chica fuese exactamente real. Era parte de los extraños recuerdos y sueños de Sam. Sacó la llave de un gancho con el número doce y se giró hacia él.

—Oh —dijo, soltando un ruidito de sorpresa.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Acabo de notar que eres… —Hizo una pausa—. Tú eres tú, Dean. Eso es lo diferente.

Jesús, ¿más tonterías? Pensó Dean. Era como la puñetera Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. O el infierno de Dante…

—Sí, lo soy desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No, realmente eres tú —Le estudió, sujetando la llave con la punta de los dedos, haciendo que el llavero negro con el nombre "Blue Moon" y el número doce escritos, girase ligeramente—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Dean?

—Sólo quiero ver a mi hermano —respondió él.

—Está bien —le entregó la llave, rozándole la palma de la mano con los dedos.

Cuando se alejó, llave en mano, ella dijo:

—No deberías entrar ahí. Lo cambiará todo.

Pero la puerta de cristal se cerró con un ruido sordo a sus espaldas mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento hacia la habitación doce. Naranja, la puerta había sido de color naranja, no roja. De pie frente a la puerta, escuchó a Sam gimiendo. Al presionar el rostro contra la ventana, sólo vio sombras moviéndose, pero sabía instintivamente lo que eso significaba: sexo.

—Ja, ja, Sammy —Dean se rió entre dientes. Sin embargo, también se rascó la cabeza. Eso era inesperado—. Por lo menos no todos es dolor y llanto en tu cabeza, chico.

Ahora se encontraba en medio de un dilema. ¿Debería esperar a que los ruidos cesaran o llamar directamente? Desde luego, no quería interrumpir los sueños húmedos de Sam. Dean se estremeció, pensando en que no sabía lo que iba a ver y que había cosas que era mejor dejar a la imaginación. No es que alguna vez se hubiese imaginado a Sam teniendo relaciones sexuales. Otro estremecimiento. Bueno, excepto… Volvió a estremecerse.

En medio de los gemidos y los jadeos, Dean escuchó algo "raro". La voz de Sam le llamaba.

—¡Dean!¡No!¡Oh!

Mierda, pensó Dean, no era sexo, no era sexo. Sam estaba siendo atacado o estaba herido. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo parecido que sonaban el placer y el dolor.

Dean no tenía nada, ni una sola arma. Al abrir la puerta con cautela, Dean trató de acallar la esperanza de atrapar a lo que estuviese haciendo daño a Sam con la guardia baja. Si lo conseguía, tal vez tendría ventaja y desterraría cualquier mierda que estuviese jodiendo a Sam en el mundo de los sueños.

La puerta se abrió en silencio gracias a las bisagras bien engrasadas. La lámpara de la mesita lanzaba su luz de oro y Dean estaba… Dean estaba… ¿ahí? Sam tenía los ojos cerrados por el… ¿dolor?¿Con el puño cerrado alrededor de las sábanas de la cama?¿Gimiendo?

—Dean.

¿Gimiendo u nombre?¿Retorciéndose debajo de él?

Sam estaba tendido con los omóplatos clavándose en el colchón y levantando la pelvis hacia… ¿Dean? Que tenía sus… ¿manos? Alrededor de sus boxers y estaba… ¿bajándolos? No. No. No.

Era como ver un accidente de coche pero el accidente era Dean follando con su hermanito esposado y muy excitado, incapaz de controlar sus gemidos. Dean pensó en dar la vuelta, realmente dio un paso atrás, demasiado sorprendido y repentinamente mareado para hacer mucho más. En ese momento el otro Dean, el que acariciaba lentamente a Sam y frotaba su evidente erección contra el muslo de este, se fijó en él.

—Bueno, parece que tienes una magnífica arma —se burló. El hijo de puta le lanzó un guiño a Dean. La rabia se hizo presa de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar su cara y a hacer esas cosas?

Los ojos del no-Dean brillaron plata. Entonces, el corazón de Dean se hundió, el brillo cambió y se convirtieron en negros.

Mirando directamente a los ojos de Dean, lamió el pecho de Sam, dirigiendo su lengua hasta su cuello y abrió la boca para morder el músculo sensible de esa zona.

—¡Aléjate de mi hermano! —gritó Dean, rompiendo con su parálisis momentánea. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia "Dean", que estaba a punto de hincarle el diente al cuello de Sam—. ¡Sammy!

Oyó a Sam respondiéndole con voz confusa.

—¿Dean?

Cuando Dean empujó a su otro yo al suelo, este derribó la lámpara. La luz parpadeó, antes de desaparecer, pero la que entraba por la puerta abierta era suficiente para ver. Los puños de Dean golpearon el cuerpo que estaba bajo el suyo.

—¿Qué eres?¿Un cambiaformas? ¿Un vampiro?¿Un demonio?¿Le has hecho daño?

Oyó a Sam luchando contra sus ataduras.

—¿Dean?

Al echar una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro para mirar a Sam, el otro Dean desapareció. ¡Así sin más! Pero Sammy seguía allí y todavía estaba medio desnudo. Su rostro no reflejaba miedo, sólo confusión que se marcó especialmente cuando dijo su nombre de nuevo.

—¿Dean?

—¿Sammy? Sabes que no era yo, ¿verdad?¿Te hizo daño? Dios, Sammy. ¿Por qué sueñas con esto? Yo nunca te haría daño, Sammy. Nunca lo haría —Se sacudió el recuerdo del rostro de su hermano mientras el otro Dean abusaba de él. ¿Por qué Sam soñaba con eso?¿Por qué?¿Qué clase de monstruo creía que podría llegar a ser Dean?

Sam sonrió, con esa sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos y que hacía mucho tiempo que Dean no veía y que tenía un pequeño toque de "mi hermano es un idiota". Sam levantó una ceja.

—¿Hacerme daño?¿El qué?¿De quién estás hablando?

—Esa cosa, el impostor. Acaba de vaporizarse o algo así. Te iba a morder.

Dean se puso de pie, tratando de no pensar en lo que se estaba metiendo o en por qué Sam seguía luciendo una erección bastante considerable. Dean apartó la vista. Sam sonrió.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Somos los únicos aquí.

—Sam, eres tú, ¿verdad?

De repente, Dean sospechó que tal vez todo eso era otro producto de la imaginación de Sam pero, ¿para qué? Este Sam no se estaba reprendiendo a sí mismo. Este Sam lo reconoció de inmediato… ¿o no? Dean se dio cuenta de que para Sam él no era real. Para él no era más que otro Dean soñado, como el del campo, el que había dicho que había más Deans aquí. De repente se sintió raro siendo real.

—Ven aquí. Estas actuando raro. Quítame las esposas, no tenemos que jugar a esto si no quieres.

¿Juego? Dean sacudió la cabeza, haciendo de quitarle las esposas a Sam su principal prioridad. Se ocuparía de la "verdadera" discusión más tarde.

—¿Dónde está la llave?¿Viste dónde la puso?

Sam inclinó la cabeza y miró a Dean con una cara que decía: "Estoy intentando averiguar algo". Sam entrecerró los ojos.

—En el bolsillo.

—No, Sam, eso es impos… —Dean tocó su bolsillo y, allí, encontró una pequeña llave plateada.

Los sueños son jodidamente extraños, pensó. Caminó hasta la cabecera de la cama, se inclinó y le quitó las esposas a su hermano con rapidez, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo ese otro Dean o en que Sam le había dejado hacerlo.

—Dean —Sam suspiró profundamente y se frotó las muñecas una vez que sus manos fueron puestas en libertad.

—¿Qué, Sam? —preguntó Dean, sin saber si en realidad quería saberlo.

No pienses en ello, se dijo mentalmente, esto es sólo un sueño raro causado por la falta de sueño y el exceso de estrés. De repente quería alejarse lo máximo posible de esa cama y de su hermano actuando de forma confusa.

—Debes terminar lo que has empezado —ronroneó Sam.

¡El cabrón había ronroneado!

Los largos brazos de Sam tiraron repentinamente de Dean hacia la cama, encima de él. Sam les dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Dean, mirándole con una expresión que Dean había visto antes. ¡Qué asco! Sam le estaba dando una mirada de "fóllame-ahora-mismo". Y antes de que Dean pudiese soltar un "¿qué mierda estás pensando?", Sam le dio un beso. Ese no fue un beso de un Sammy de catorce años, inocente (aunque muy raro) y dulce. Era un beso voraz, de esos que no deben estar dirigidos al hermano de uno.

Dean empujó a Sam y arremetió contra él, golpeándole con fuerza a un lado de la mandíbula. Era la segunda vez que le partía el labio a un miembro de su familia en esa noche. Pronto estaría golpeando a todos y cada uno de los sueños de Sam. Bueno, si tenía que hacerlo pues se haría, pensó Dean.

—¡Ay, hijo de puta! —Sam agarró su mandíbula y miró hacia abajo en estado de shock.

—Sammy, no —Dean trató de empujarlo, pero Sam no se movió.

—Dean, ¿qué coño haces?

—Sammy, soy yo. Soy Dean.

—Eh, lo sé. ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—¿Qué qué mierda me pasa?¿En serio? —se burló Dean, finalmente reuniendo la suficiente fuerza para empujar a Sam de su regazo y levantarse de la cama—. Debería ser yo el que te preguntara eso.

—No, tú deberías estar follando conmigo.

—¡Jesús, Sam! ¿Qué coño estás soñando?

—¿Soñando?

—Soñando, Sam. Como si ese campo de tortura no fuese lo suficientemente malo, ahora también te andas revolcando con un "Dean soñado". Y yo pensando que estabas siendo atacado, o torturado, o violado, quiero decir… —Dean contuvo el aliento—. Estabas… Creo que voy a vomitar.

Dean sentía que sus entrañas se calentaban y se volvían más pesadas. El corazón le latía como loco. Se inclinó y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Soñando? —repitió Sam—. Dean, ¿estás bien? —Sam corrió hacia él y frotó su espalda en pequeños círculos—. ¿Estás enfermo?¿Qué está pasando?

Dean se sacudió de encima las manos de Sam y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, tratando de no entrar en pánico, de no sentirse disgustado.

—Sam, esto no es lo que parece, ¿verdad? Dime que te estaba atacando. ¿Por favor? Dime que estabas intentando quitártelo de encima y esto es un puto sueño que encierra una metáfora sobre mí yéndome al Infierno o algo por el estilo.

—¿Sueño?

—Sí, sueño, Sam, sueño. ¡Sueño!¡Despierta! Oh, Dios, despierta y explícame todo esto ahora mismo.

Vio la comprensión filtrándose en Sam a cámara lenta, con los ojos cada vez más imposiblemente abiertos y parpadeando rápidamente. Su respiración se aceleró hasta quedar próxima a la hiperventilación. Le temblaban las manos.

—¿Sueño?

Sam inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y Dean se sorprendió cuando las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Sam. Tragó saliva, mirando la alfombra. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, su voz era un susurró:

—Dime que no lo hiciste. Esto es sólo parte del sueño. Tú no eres tú —Los labios de Sam se contrajeron en una mueca de dolor—. No eres tú. Eso no es… —Se detuvo, miró a Dean que seguía apoyado contra la pared—. No lo hiciste, ¿verdad, Dean? —Los ojos de Sam estaban esperanzados—. No eres más que un sueño.

Dean pensó en decir que sí. Por una fracción de segundo pensó que sólo diría que sí y nadie se enteraría de lo que había hecho. Entonces pensó, qué mierda, voy a ser el maduro esta vez. El Dean adolescente tenía razón, no hacían más que buscar mierda. Y ahora las palabras del hijo de puta tenía sentido… Lo que no sabes no puede hacerte daño. Dean se estremeció.

—Tomé Raíz del Sueño. No debería haberlo hecho… Lo siento. No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo siento.

El rostro de Sam se desplomó y su cuerpo con él. De pronto estaba en el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, acercando sus largas piernas a su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios —Puso la cabeza entre las rodillas y comenzó a mecerse—. No tenías derecho a hacerlo. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?¿Por qué has venido aquí?

—No estabas durmiendo…—Dean pensó que sería mejor dejar de lado las bromas.

—Me vas a preguntar sobre ello, ¿no es así? Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué viste?

—Pensé que te estaba atacando.

El ruido que hizo Sam era lo más cercano a un grito de pura angustia, un grito que Dean nunca había escuchado de él. Había un montón de caras en la angustia. Había escuchado el sonido saliendo de las gargantas de innumerables demonios y criaturas, también de la de seres humanos, cuando era demasiado tarde para salvarles. Al oírlo en boca de su hermano casi… casi… casi había cruzado la habitación. Pero el shock de lo que había visto, el shock por ese beso, le mantuvo pegado a la pared.

La voz de Sam era un susurro cuando dijo:

—Esto lo va a arruinar todo —Entonces, de improviso, miró a Dean—. No es lo que piensas. Dean, no lo es. Es como una metáfora. No es… No es lo que parecía —Esbozó una sonrisa forzada al final de esa declaración pero no pudo imprimirle ni un poco de verdad al gesto.

—Sam, no quiero hablar de eso, sólo quiero irme.

—Pero si te vas —dijo Sam, levantándose lentamente del suelo, poniéndose de nuevo en pie—, me odiarás.

—No lo haré —Dean se apartó de la pared y se dirigió a la puerta, mirando sospechosamente a Sam—. No te odiaré.

—Tengo que explicártelo.

—Lo harás en otro sitio, tengo que salir de aquí.

—No —La voz de Sam era contundente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y de repente la puerta y la ventana de la habitación desaparecieron, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Dean pasó la mano por encima de la pared de color blanco suave, buscando algún indicio de una salida.

—Déjame salir, Sam. ¡Déjame salir! —Dean estaba empezando a entrar realmente en pánico; podía sentir cómo su pecho se apretaba.

—No hasta que me escuches. No era lo que parecía.

—Hablaremos más tarde, déjame salir —Dean se volvió hacia Sam—. Te patearé el trasero como no me dejes salir.

—No, necesito que me escuches. Ahora. Tenemos que hablar de esto. Y una vez que nos hayamos despertado, si quieres irte o pegarme o lo que sea, dejaré que lo hagas.

¿Hablar? Igual Sam estaba en lo cierto. No sobre la conversación, claro, sino sobre la posibilidad de que pudiese odiarle, sobre la posibilidad real de huir de él. Desaparecer en mitad de la noche no suena tan mal en este momento, pensó Dean.

Al menos una cosa estaba clara: esa había sido la peor idea que había tenido en toda su jodida vida.

* * *

***No tengo ganas de fiesta:** Too pooped to whoop**. **Es un tipo de expresión que yo no conocía (es lo que pasa cuando no has utilizado el inglés sobre el terreno) así que le pedí una pequeña definición al autor del fic. Me dijo que era estar demasiado cansado como para salir de fiesta, flirtear con chicas y todo eso. No se me ocurrió un equivalente en español así que opté por esta frase. Si alguien conoce algo mejor, que me lo diga y lo cambio :)

***Pudrir el melón**: just watch a little boob tube, you know, rot the melon**.** El doble sentido no se encuentra en lo que yo he puesto sino en el "boob tube", que sería la llamada "caja tonta", referido a la televisión, sólo que boob también es pecho pero eso no tiene sentido en español. Así que simplemente me agarré a lo de los melones ya que, por lo menos en España, es una forma de referirnos a los pechos. De nuevo, se aceptan sugerencias.

***Dos ya lo habían hecho:** It both did**.** En este caso, quizá no se entienda demasiado pero por "dos", Dean se refiere a su padre y a él mismo, aunque todavía no esté muerto. Si recordáis a Dean durante esta temporada, sabréis que estaba en modo derrotista y resignado, como si ya estuviese muerto. Así que se refiere a que ninguno de los dos encontrará paz en la muerte porque estarán en el Infierno.

***Samspeliología:** Sam-spelunking**.** Una mezcla entre Sam y espeleología. Un chiste malo made in Dean XD

***Jolly Roll:** en el lenguaje coloquial, es una forma de referirse al sexo aunque en sí mismo son una especie de rollitos con crema o algo así.

***La Gran Huida:** Dreamscape.Es una película de terror de 1984 estadounidense, dirigida por Joseph Ruben. Trata sobre un doctor que ha entrenado a un joven psíquico para aparecer en los sueños de otras personas a través de una proyección astral. De esta manera puede conocer y diagnosticar algunos traumas, pero algunas fuerzas maléficas intentan utilizar ese poder de otra forma. No la he visto así que no sé si es buena o no. Si lo es, me lo decís y la veo :D

***Polaris:** primera mención al título. No es exactamente la razón de este (se verá más adelante) pero sí tiene relación. En España se la conoce como Estrella Polar pero en otros sitios también se la llama Estrella del Norte o Polaris, en inglés.

***Hubba-Bubba:** son chicles de color rosa que venían enrollados en un recipiente circular de plástico. Eran muy largos y a mí, personalmente, me encantaban. No sé si seguirán vendiéndolos. Si no sabéis de qué hablo, podéis buscarlos en google :)

* * *

**Recuento de palabras:** 8414 según Word.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este colosal capítulo de veinte páginas. Los siguientes también serán largos pero no tanto como este.

Espero saber de vosotros porque, como todos saben, dejar un review hace que Dean y Sam aparezcan en tu dormitorio dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa.

_Luna Lunática a 5 de Abril de 2014_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad del canal **CW** y de los creadores de la serie. El fic original pertenece a **JamesParker**, yo sólo hago la **traducción. **

**Resumen del capítulo: **Dean se metió en sueños en donde no debía (la jodida cabeza de Sam) y ahora Sam necesita salir de esa situación antes de que las cosas se pongan… Bueno… Igual es un poco tarde para eso. He aquí las consecuencias.

**Aviso:** Wincest, es decir, relación chico/chico incestuosa. Si no te gusta, vuelve a la página anterior y abstente de hacer comentarios sobre lo pervertidas que somos las personas que leemos estas cosas. Créeme, ya lo sabemos XD

**N/T: **Yo de vuelta y, además de con un nuevo capítulo, con una buena noticia… redoble de tambores… ¡estoy de vacaciones!¡Síííí!¡Vacaciones de Pascua, de Semana Santa, de primavera!¡Cómo queráis llamarlo! El caso es que tengo más tiempo libre así que no tardaré en ir actualizando. He de decir que me equivoqué en una cosa que dije en el capítulo anterior. El primer capítulo no es el más largo, es el tercero. Y es jodidamente laaaaargo. Pero intentaré tenerlo para el domingo o el lunes :D

Bueno, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, esta vez desde la perspectiva de Sam. No sé si me he olvidado de decir algo (no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que sí) pero si me acuerdo de algo ya lo añadiré cuando sea.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

**Sam POV**

_Las ilusiones se encomiendan a nosotros porque nos ahorran el dolor y nos permiten disfrutar deL placer en vez. Por tanto, debemos aceptarlo sin protestar cuando a veces chocan con un poco de la realidad contra la que se estrellan en pedazos._

_-Sigmund Freud. _

Dean se apartó del lugar donde había habido una puerta y sus manos dejaron de buscar una salida. Sin embargo, las mantuvo abiertas frente a él.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sam?¿Qué…? —Puso los ojos en blanco y enterró la cara en las manos. Las bajó lentamente mientras se acercaba y se dejaba caer en una endeble silla del hotel. Su voz reflejaba forzada calma mientras decía—: Ni siquiera sé qué decirte.

—Déjalo salir, Dean —respondió Sam, sintiendo una oleada de náuseas quemándole la boca del estómago.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Dean al ir ahí? Esa era una jodida violación. Oh, Dios, ¿le había besado? Lo hizo cuando "Dean" se había cambiado por Dean, ¿verdad? Sam tenía que llegar a alguna conclusión, alguna explicación que pudiese convencer a Dean. Él sabía que, de lo contrario, esto podría acabar con ellos. Dean no podía dejarle. Ahora no, el trato estaba a punto de vencer, se iría para siempre a menos que pudiera encontrar una forma de evitarlo. ¿Por qué ahora?¿Por qué Dean tenía que entrar ahí?¿Por qué tenía que ver… eso? No había manera de que lo entendiera cuando ni siquiera Sam lo hacía.

—No es lo que piensas, idiota. Ya te he dicho que era una especie de metáfora, Dean. Yo no… no quiero… Vamos, hombre, ¿crees que alguna vez he pensado en…? —Esto iba mal; Sam no podía hacer que las palabras salieran. ¿Cómo podría convencer a Dean de que lo que había visto no era realmente eso? —. Si hubieras ido más al colegio, o incluso hubieras prestado atención, sabrías algo acerca de Freud —Eso era una verdad a medias, pensó Sam, era una metáfora pero aún así… Sabía que disfrutaba de esos sueños. Esto iba a destruirles. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Su cerebro iba a cien por hora, buscando una explicación, alguna razón para ese sueño.

—¿Dejarlo salir? —escupió Dean—. ¡Lo que quiero es salir de aquí! ¿Por qué no sueñas con una maldita puerta, Sigmund? —El pie de Dean rebotaba con fuerza contra el suelo y se pasaba las manos por el pelo continuamente, como si sufriera de TOC*.

—La gente no controla lo que sueña —A Sam le dolía la mandíbula. Maldito Dean. Se la frotó, tratando de calmar el dolor. Eso no le ayudaba a su intento de sonar seguro, convincente. Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo no era del todo cierto, pero no iba a discutir los matices en ese momento—. Además, el sexo…

—¡Cállate, Sam! —Dean inclinó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus rodillas, como si fuera a desmayarse. Sam se preguntó si desmayarse en un sueño significaría despertar en el mundo real. ¿Tal vez era una manera de hacerle salir de aquí?

—¡Cállate tú, estúpido gilipollas!¿Quién coño te dijo que te metieras aquí? ¡Fuera de mi cabeza, jodido terco!¡Estoy tratando de decirte que no es lo que parece! La actividad sexual en los sueños rara vez tiene una verdadera connotación sexual. Se trata de querer estar cerca de alguien —Una vez más, casi todo era cierto. Freud había dicho eso pero todos esos sueños eran bastante sexuales… y si Dean supiese lo que habían "hecho" ninguna cantidad de argumentación analítica podría convencerle de que los sueños no significaban que Sam quería algo más que una relación fraternal con él.

Para ser honestos, Sam ni siquiera estaba seguro de que no fuesen metáforas. Los sueños, los de Dean y él, habían estado ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y sí, Sam sabía que eran, en la mayoría de los niveles, simbólicos, deseos de estar más cerca de Dean, de aferrarse a él o atarlos juntos. El sexo era siempre metafórico.

Sam recordaba la primera vez que había sucedido, antes de irse a Stanford. No pudo mirar a Dean durante días. Recordaba la vergüenza por los sueños tan vívidos y el placer que le producían a pesar de esa vergüenza, sobre todo en esos momentos en los que tenía a Dean sólo para él. Dean susurrándole cuánto le amaba, lo mucho que le quería. Mientras estuvo en la universidad, con Jes, los sueños desaparecieron. Bueno, casi. Volvieron con fuerza después de que Sam "despertara" tras el incidente en Cold Oak. La perspectiva de dejar a Dean, de perderlo, fue nuevamente transformada en algo sexual, placentera e intensamente física.

Sam se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si dijera que no eran buenos o que no los deseaba. Los prefería antes que los otros que tenía, mucho más horribles y frecuentes. Algunas noches no podía llegar hasta ahí, a ese lugar, esa parte de su sueño que siempre se repetía. Algunas noches era despellejado vivo emocionalmente en ese campo. Este sueño era el premio al final del túnel. Conseguir un Dean que Sam nunca podría tener: vulnerable, abierto, cariñoso, incluso tierno. Aunque a menudo le dejaba bastante caliente y pesado, lo mejor era mantener eso para sí mismo, pensó Sam.

—¿Cerca? Oh, sí, eso era jodidamente cerca —Dean levantó la cabeza y sacó la lengua, haciendo una representación exagerada de vomitar—. Nosotros dos, tú, yo… Yo haciendo… Y tú... Nosotros no… ¡no follamos! Oh, mierda, ¿por qué? Necesito blanquear mis malditos ojos —La cara de Dean estaba roja—. Sueña con un cuchillo para que pueda sacármelos —Dean hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando profundamente—. Mejor, sueña con un cuchillo para que pueda matarte —Sonrió—. O a mí mismo, eso también está bien. Sueña con una ventana, me tiraré por ella.

—No es lo que piensas —Sam trató de controlar el pánico que burbujeaba en su interior ante la cara de enfado de Dean, ante su completo disgusto. La única manera de salvar su relación era convencerle de que lo que había visto no era algo literal, que no pensaba en él de esa manera… porque no lo hacía, ¿cierto?

—Pues a mí me parece que eso era exactamente lo que estoy pensando. Con… lenguas y manos, y partes completamente erectas y… argh, no puedo ni decirlo. Si eso no era lo que parecía, entonces, ¿qué coño era, Sam? Vamos, dime. Oh, Dios, espera, no, no me lo digas.

Dean se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la pared, de nuevo palpando por todas partes, como si estuviera buscando alguna grieta o rendija. Sam no estaba seguro de cómo había conseguido hacer desaparecer cualquier vía de escape. Por el momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Dean no podía irse. Y entonces… _puf_, adiós salidas.

Sam se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo manchado. Hasta en sus sueños había siempre manchas de agua.

—Te digo que no es así. ¿Quieres calmarte? Estos sueños no son de sexo, Dean —Trató de mantener la voz firme, segura. No había lugar para las dudas porque entonces Dean lo notaría.

—¿Estos? Oh, Dios mío, ¿en plural?

—Jódete —Mierda, pensó Sam, mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Eso parece.

Sam resopló, tratando de fingir molestia y cierta naturalidad, en lugar de terror.

—¿Desde cuándo, Sam?

—¡No quiero follarte, joder!

—¿Follar? No… ¡maldita sea!¡Los sueños, oh, Dios mío!

—Durante el último año —Escuchó a Dean hacer un ruido jadeante, tal vez fue la sorpresa o quizá el asco, en cualquier caso Sam no levantó la cabeza para mirar—. Estaba buscando universidades. Sabía que me iría pronto. Tenía miedo de dejarte, de lo que harías, ¿cómo ibas a reaccionar? —Sam hizo una pausa—. Se detuvieron después de eso pero… eh… Después de Cold Oak, después de lo que hiciste… —Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza, no le gustaba pensar en lo poco que le quedaba a Dean—. Yo… eh… Supongo que fue entonces cuando aparecieron de nuevo.

—¿Se repite todas las noches?

—No, no puedo controlarlo, pero no. No es así. El campo es lo que se repite, más que nada. ¿Y eso?¿Lo has visto?

—Sí, lo he visto, Sam. Te refieres a ese horrible espectáculo al que te expones a ti mismo, ¿verdad?

—No lo puedo controlar. No controlo nada. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí… No hace falta que sigas diciendo eso —Dean hizo una pausa—. Pero, vas a dejar de pensar en mí haciendo esas cosas, ¿no?

—No es eso.

—Colega, sí es eso.

—No es literal.

—Parecía literal.

—Es simbólico.

—Dijo el hombre que ruega por ello. Al menos voy arriba. Porque voy arriba, ¿verdad?

—¿De verdad te estás preocupando de cuál de nosotros va arriba imaginariamente?

—Voy arriba. Eres mi puta.

—¿En serio no estás molesto por mi _totalmente normal_ sueño simbólico en el que mi subconsciente transforma mi deseo de estar cerca de ti en una manifestación física, y tengo que ser molestado con alguna mierda incestuosa como esa?

—Estabas rogando, Sam, ro-gan-don. "Oh, Dean" bla, bla, bla. Después de haber estado dando vueltas alrededor de tu subconsciente, puedo decir que esta es la parte más gay.

Sam sintió otra oleada de náuseas y se sentó en el borde de la cama con la esperanza de calmar su estómago revuelto. Todavía no podía mirar a Dean, la vergüenza era demasiada, pero tenía que saber.

—¿Qué has visto?

—Demasiado —La voz de Dean se suavizó—. Dejando la perversión a un lado, he visto ese campo en el que te torturas a ti mismo. ¿Jess?¿Papá?¿Y qué pasa con tanto llanto? Jesús, mini-Sam casi me mata con eso.

—No puedo controlarlo. Ni el campo ni la habitación.

—Está bien —Dean hizo una pausa—. Oye, ¿qué tal la mandíbula? Siento haberte pegado, simplemente reaccioné.

—Yo también te habría pegado, Dean. Está bien, no me duele mucho.

Dean suspiró antes de seguir hablando:

—Bien, no quiero preguntar pero, por favor, explícame qué significa la supuesta metáfora que he interrumpido.

—Vale… Esto… Lo intentaré. No sé, Dean, no sé cómo explicarlo. Es… Es difícil —Sam hizo una mueca, no había forma de explicárselo a Dean así que supuso que lo mejor era soltarlo sin dar más rodeos—. Él me quiere.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Sam! Obviamente, yo… lo que sea… No me gusta decirlo pero… Maldita sea, vendí mi alma por ti, ¿no te dice eso nada?

—Sí, joder, Dean, conozco ese "lo que sea". Sé que me quieres. Somos hermanos. Pero a veces nuestra vida es tan… Tan estúpida y caótica, y horrible, que me siento como si estuviera solo, como si parte de ti siempre mantuviera las distancias y ese otro Dean no lo… ¿hace? No se aleja, me cuenta cosas. No siempre son cosas agradables. El Dean del campo es esa parte de ti que yo sé que me odia, él no habla conmigo. No me mira, ni siquiera como si fuera el ser más despreciable del mundo, simplemente me aleja de su lado.

—Habló conmigo.

Sam levantó la vista. Dean estaba apoyado contra la pared.

—¿Qué?

Dean pensó en ese otro que decía que se quedaba en silencio. Que no halaba con Sam aunque este se lo rogaba.

—Le metí en vereda*.

—¿Qué? —Sam quería, y a la vez no quería, saber qué se habrían dicho el uno al otro. ¿Dean frente a Dean? Le sorprendía que no hubiesen llegado a las manos, aunque quizá sí lo habían hecho…

—Es un idiota… y, por lo tanto, tú también lo eres. No te odio. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Hasta él lo sabía, lo dijo. Maldición, Sam, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Si tengo que decirte que te quiero pues bueno, vale, ¡te quiero, idiota! Ahora, ¿puedes, por el amor de Dios, detener estos extraños sueños y dejarme salir?

—Dean, yo no… quiero decir que… Sé que me quieres.

—Ya, bueno. No tengo que decírtelo a menudo, ¿no? Porque supongo que con una vez llega para… ya sabes, detener todos estos sueños raros.

—Joder, Dean, no lo sé. Y no, no necesito que tú… Bueno… —Sam hizo una pausa, ¿alguna vez había escuchado a Dean decirle que le quería? Seguramente pero… —. ¿Dean?

—¿Qué? —Dean resopló y miró a Sam.

—¿Alguna vez lo has dicho?

—¿Decir qué?

—Que quieres, bueno, a alguien.

—Yo… —Dean abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar rápidamente. Su frente se arrugó y se quedó mirando a la cabecera de la cama. Me evita, pensó Sam.

—¿Nunca? Pero Dean, tú has querido a alguien, ¿no? —Sam creía que su hermano había amado a Cassie y realmente había tenido algo con Lisa… Eso había quedado claro en su última aventura, precisamente con la Raíz del Sueño y el idiota de Jeremy—. Se lo tienes que haber dicho a alguien.

Dean no se movió, no respondió.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando eras pequeño?

—Tú ya lo sabías —dijo Dean con total certeza. Tenía razón, Sam lo había sabido siempre. Aunque Dean nunca se lo hubiese dicho, Sam lo sabía.

—No estaría de más decirlo.

Dean comenzó a ruborizarse y Sam se preguntó si alguna vez le había visto hacerlo antes. De alguna forma estaba adorable así. Dean comenzó a balbucear:

—El… El Sam del… del campo, me besó. Y Dean me advirtió de que estaba pasando algo raro… ¿Debo suponer que tendría que haberme escuchado a mí mismo?

—¿Yo te besé?¿En el campo?

—No tú, que eres un pervertido, todo lengua y… —Dean se estremeció visiblemente—. El del campo tenía como catorce años, debe ser la misma edad que tenías cuando nos alojamos aquí.

—¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí, ¿y qué? Claro que lo recuerdo, me acuerdo de muchas cosas. Como esa chica del mostrador, te gustaba mucho.

—Me gustaba este lugar, probablemente por eso sueño con ella sin importar el sitio. Pasamos todo el verano juntos, sin presiones, sin preocupaciones. Fue la primera vez que sentí que teníamos un hogar, tú y yo —Sam hizo una pausa—. Quiero decir, sabía que terminaría en otoño. Volvería al colegio y tú te irías con papá. Pasaba solo mucho tiempo pero aquí, en este lugar, era verano —A los ojos de Sam, Dean parecía estar un poco más tranquilo y algo menos disgustado—. Éramos sólo tú y yo.

—Somos sólo tú y yo, Sam.

—No, Dean —Sam negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo, hacia el lugar en el que sus dedos rozaban la alfombra—. No somos sólo tú y yo. Somos tú, yo y una fecha límite. Tú, yo y el resto del mundo, todas esas cosas malas, una jodida locura… No hay descanso junto a la piscina, no hay macarrones con queso.

La risa de Dean le sorprendió y Sam se arriesgó a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Esa es mi especialidad. Dame una caja de pasta y un poco de queso en polvo de color naranja, y soy un Iron Chef*.

—Fue un buen verano, Dean —Se sonrieron el uno al otro a través del espacio tranquilo, ahora libre de tensión, de la pequeña habitación del motel. Eso, pensó Sam, era una buena señal—. Así que con mi yo de catorce años en el campo, ¿eh?

—Sí —Dean estaba ruborizado—. Estabas llorando y luego, puf, me besabas. Eras tan pequeño y llorabas tanto…

—Lo sé, lo siento —Sam se había visto allí muchas veces, con catorce años, suplicándose a sí mismo. Todas esas inseguridades no estaban en el pasado, en realidad, nunca las había dejado atrás; sólo estaban sofocadas. Los sueños se las revelaban. Todo lo que Sam había dicho era cierto: el dolor que sentía, el miedo de perder a Dean, el amor, a veces asfixiante; todo ello encarnado en esa pequeña versión imaginaria de sí mismo—. Él… Esto… Él…

—Lo sé, Sam —Dean respiró hondo—. Crees que no lo sé pero sí —Su voz se quebró—. Toda mi vida yo te he… Bueno… Te he… —¿Era eso una lágrima?¿Dean estaba llorando? —. Mierda, Sam, te he…

Sam no sabía qué hacer, Dean estaba temblando, llorando. Eso nunca había pasado. Sam tenía demasiado miedo como para moverse hacia él pero le mataba no hacerlo.

—… Te he querido. Yo no… Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ese… joder… Ese maldito campo. Y tú. Es como una trampa emocional, maldición —Dean se frotó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano con fuerza, como si quisiera eliminar cualquier evidencia de emoción.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué lo sientes? Oh, cállate. Quiero decir que… que no me iré. Sé que esto, que esta vida apestaría estando solo. Es una mierda contigo pero… ¿solo? —Dean alejó sus manos del rostro y miró a Sam—. No quería esto para ti, pero tampoco podía dejar que murieses. Te quiero, ¿vale? Te quiero demasiado para dejar que eso suceda. Y toda esta mierda que tienes en tu cabeza, Sam, tienes que saber que no es real. Todo lo que pasa en ese campo, no es real. Lo de Jess… Yo no lo sabía, tú no lo sabías y ella… Ella te quería. No te habría culpado por esto. No querría que sufrieras. ¿Y papá? Sammy —Dean sacudió la cabeza—. Sammy, sabes que todo eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? Sabes que no es real.

—Lo sé, Dean, pero supongo que alguna pequeña parte de mí no.

—¿Y el tú del campo? —Dean rió nerviosamente—. Maldita sea, pensé que ese besito era la cosa más preocupante a la que tendría que enfrentarme esta noche. Vaya, estaba muy equivocado.

—Dean, sé lo que está pasando aquí, es decir, no es que… —Sam no estaba muy seguro de lo que intentaba decir—. Quiero decir que es sólo una exageración de lo real, todo está retorcido.

—Retorcido es una buena palabra para calificarlo —Dean levantó una ceja—. Entonces, ¿no quieres…?

—No, creo que es más complicado que eso. Mi subconsciente manifiesta mi necesidad de cariño y apoyo con algo físico.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Eres lo único que tengo, ¿sabes? No es como si tuviésemos la posibilidad de mantener una relación con alguien. Eres lo más cercano que tengo en ese sentido. A veces siento que estoy casado contigo o algo así.

—Asqueroso.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —Sam puso los ojos en blanco—. Es como, eh, como si lo ¿vertiese todo en ti? Quiero decir, de alguna forma tiene sentido, ¿no? La forma en que estos sueños lo transforman todo. Todo lo que tengo eres tú, ¿entiendes? —Mientras Sam lo decía pensaba en ello, llegando a la conclusión de que sonaba mal—. No, eso es malo, no sé cómo explicarlo, joder. Pero estamos bien, ¿verdad?

—Supongo —dijo Dean con cierta desconfianza—. ¿Significa eso que tengo que ser todo amoroso contigo? Por favor, di que no.

—Dios, no —Sam se echó a reír. Igual sí estarían bien.

—Sam, esto parece Flores en el Ático* nivel mierda.

—Dean, yo… —comenzó Sam a discutir antes de detenerse por la sorpresa—. Espera, ¿qué coño?¿Cómo sabes lo que es Flores en el Ático?

—Claro que lo sé, Sam. Fui al colegio —Dean parpadeó lentamente, frunció el ceño; su labio superior se levantó en señal de que quería golpear algo. Ese algo, pensó Sam, era el mismo Sam. Sueño o no, ese primer golpe había dolido. Su mandíbula estaba de testigo.

—Entonces —Sam estaba arriesgándose pero no pudo detenerse, tenía que saberlo—, ¿lo leíste?

—¡Desde luego que no! —Dean agitó las manos y sacudió la cabeza, la burla convirtiéndose rápidamente en incredulidad, a juzgar por su boca abierta—. A diferencia de ti, yo no fui una niña de catorce años con… Oh, mierda, con cualquier problema que tuvieras.

—En realidad, esto sí que es un poco como Flores en el Ático. Ellos estaban atrapados sin nadie más que ellos aunque el libro no era tan fuerte como parecía —Hasta Sam se encogió ante la idea. La única manera de superar la vulnerabilidad que había tenido en el sueño era controlar su filtro, pero parecía que su boca estaba en su contra esa noche.

—Oh, Señor, ¿podemos despertar ya?

—No sé cómo.

—Vete a la mierda.

Dean se frotó la cara con las manos.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo una idea.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te quería? —Dean se sonrojó de nuevo. Sam quiso apartar la mirada pero no pudo. Realmente estaba guapo así.

—¿Hace cómo cinco minutos? Sí, me acuerdo.

—Está bien, listillo. En primer lugar, ha sido difícil; en segundo lugar, ahora mismo te odio, qué lo sepas. Y en tercer lugar, creo que sé lo que tu culo de princesa necesita para despertar.

—¿Qué?

Dean se puso de pie, respiró hondo, cuadró los hombros y caminó hacia Sam.

—Ahí va, princesa.

Dean se arrodillo, mirando a Sam a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—No, Dean, ¿estás bromeando? —El corazón de Sam latía con fuerza contra su caja torácica y pudo sentir el rubor subiendo hasta sus mejillas.

—¡Despierta de una puta vez!

Esa fue toda la advertencia que tuvo Sam antes de que la boca de Dean estuviese sobre la suya. Y Sam se desmayó. ¡Luces fuera! Quizá Freud tuviese razón o igual algunas cosas no eran una metáfora en absoluto.

Cuando Sam abrió los ojos, estaba acostado sobre su estómago. La habitación estaba a oscuras, excepto por un poco de luz que se colaba por una rendija de la cortina. Su corazón aún le latía salvajemente en el pecho. Tenía miedo de volver la cabeza. Podía oír la respiración de Dean, respiraciones rápidas al principio, poco a poco volviéndose más ligeras y profundas. Se quedó quieto durante varios minutos, demasiado asustado para moverse.

—¿Sam?

Sam se dio la vuelta. Dean lo miraba… ¿en shock?

—¿Dean?

—¿Esto me convierte en tu Príncipe Azul? —Dean rió.

—¿Estás bromeando sobre esto?

—Vamos, Sam. Algo divertido sí que es, ¿no? Venga, es gracioso.

—No, Dean. No lo es. ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?

—Dijo el hombre que era todo "Oh, Dean, Dean".

—Tú… Tú… —Sam tragó saliva, de repente tenía la boca llena de ella—. ¿Eso es lo que decidiste hacer? Estás como una puta cabra.

—Lo que sea. Funcionó. Estamos fuera de tu cabeza, ¿no? Sanos y salvos.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. No lo pienses. Es una metáfora.

—¿Una metáfora?

—Una metáfora —Dean asintió—. Freudiano. El yo. El ello. Lo que sea. Todo muy simbólico. Es sicigia*. ¡Esa mierda la sé! Es de Jung. ¡Soy jodidamente inteligente! Carl puto Jung. Sólo tú crees que soy estúpido. Y esto no es algo gay o incestuoso, o incestuosamente gay.

—¿No? —Sam casi se rió de eso. Sabía que Dean no era tonto pero, ¿sicigia? Eso era impresionante.

—No, Samantha, es sólo un sueño, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Sam?

—¿Sí, Dean?

—¿Podrás pararlo? Lo de… ya sabes.

—Sí, Dean. ¿Estamos bien?

—Un poco asqueado, un poco confundido, pero sí, estamos bien.

Dean parecía seguro. Sam supo que no iba a empezar a correr lejos de él. Tal vez las cosas fuesen tensas por un tiempo, pero, pensó Sam, habían pasado por mierdas peores antes, esto era sólo un épico golpe en un camino igual de épicamente jodido.

—Por tanto, Samantha, ¿soy el hombre de tus sueños? —Hubo un atisbo de risa en la pregunta de Dean.

Esa era la forma de ser de Dean. Distendía la situación con una broma, la convertía en algo sin importancia y luego seguía adelante. Por lo general, Sam lo odiaba, pero no en ese momento. En ese momento estaba agradecido por la capacidad de Dean de ver "el lado divertido" en todo.

Sam esperaba que la escasa luz en la habitación no mostrase el rubor que podía sentir quemando sus mejillas. Dean le había besado. El cabrón le había besado. No un Dean soñado, el Dean real. Y a pesar de que no hubiera ocurrido "de verdad" había despertado cierta lujuria en el pecho de Sam. No había sido necesariamente un beso apasionado, no fue desesperado, pero sí extrañamente intenso. Quería presionar su boca con los dedos, recordar cómo se sentía, pero la sensación de los labios de Dean se había desvanecido con el sueño. No fue real, se dijo Sam. Pero eso era una mentira, y ahora le tocaba seguir mintiendo.

—Claro, Dean —Sam impregnó su respuesta con todo el sarcasmo que pudo—. Eres mi maldito caballero de brillante armadura.

—¡Claro que lo soy! —soltó Dean, su risa sonó tan fuerte en la pequeña habitación que Sam hizo una mueca.

Dean se alejó de él, hizo crujir su hombro y le dijo:

—Vete a dormir. Sin sueños.

—Te lo prometo, no tendré sueños —dijo Sam, mirando la curva de los hombros de Dean en la oscuridad.

Mientras rodaba sobre su espalda, presionó los dedos contra su boca. ¿Qué coño? Pensó Sam. ¿En qué coño nos hemos metido? No había manera de que pudiese conciliar el sueño en esas circunstancias.

* * *

***TOC: **Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo. Es un trastorno de ansiedad caracterizado por pensamientos intrusivos, recurrentes y persistentes, que producen inquietud, aprensión, temor o preocupación, y conductas repetitivas, denominadas compulsiones dirigidas a reducir la ansiedad

***Meter en vereda: **I set him straight. Significa obligar a una persona a cambiar, a recibir una educación o disciplina, a ir por el buen camino pero de una forma un tanto estricta. No sé lo conocido que pueda ser este dicho fuera de España, de ahí la aclaración. Si alguien conoce una expresión más neutral que me la diga y la cambio.

***Iron Chef: **no he querido traducirlo porque creo que se entiende bien y a mí me suena mejor que "Chef de Hierro" o "Súper Chef". No sé qué pensáis vosotros.

***Flores en el Ático: **Flowers in the Attic. Es una novela escrita por V. C. Andrews y publicada en 1979. Desde su publicación original Flores en el ático se convirtió en un fulminante Best Seller y fue adaptada al cine con gran éxito. Es la primera entrega de una serie sobrecogedora, esta novela narra la terrible experiencia vivida por cuatro niños que, víctimas inocentes de unas pasiones prohibidas, crecen en un lúgubre encierro, aislados del mundo por una madre cruel…

***Sicigia: **es un término acuñado por Carl Jung que alude a las imágenes arquetípicas de lo eterno femenino en el inconsciente de un hombre, que forman un vínculo entre la consciencia del yo y el inconsciente colectivo, abriendo potencialmente una vía hacia el sí-mismo. Busqué el significado de "sí-mismo" en este contexto y encontré lo siguiente: El sí-mismo es una magnitud antepuesta al «yo consciente». Comprende no sólo la «psique consciente», sino también lo «inconsciente», y por ello es, por así decirlo, una personalidad que «también» somos... No existe posibilidad alguna de alcanzar también una «consciencia» aproximativa del sí-mismo, pues por más que queramos hacerlo consciente siempre existirá una cantidad indeterminada e indeterminable de «inconsciente» que pertenece a la totalidad del sí-mismo. Todo esto está sacado de Wikipedia, ya que yo no conozco la obra de Carl Jung. Si alguien conoce una forma más sencilla de explicarlo o si me he equivocado totalmente, que me avise y lo cambio.

Menudo testamento he soltado XD

* * *

**Recuento de palabras: **4092

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, especialmente a **GreenEyesSpn**, te agradezco el review y, como te dije, tendrás a Dean en tus sueños; y a JamesParker, por tomarte el esfuerzo de buscar las palabras adecuadas para trasmitirme tu gratitud. Mil veces gracias.

_Luna Lunática a 9 de Abril de 2014_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad del canal **CW** y de los creadores de la serie. El fic original pertenece a **JamesParker**, yo sólo hago la **traducción. **

**Aviso:** Wincest, es decir, relación chico/chicho incestuosa. Si no te gusta, vuelve a la página anterior y abstente de hacer comentarios sobre lo pervertidas que somos las personas que leemos estas cosas. Créeme, ya lo sabemos XD

**Resumen del capítulo: **Estúpido Sam y su estúpido… _Todo._

**N/T: **¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo, el día de la República de España aunque para mí es especial por otra cosa, es el cumpleaños de mi madre :D En fin, lo digo porque me ha costado horrores encontrar tiempo para terminar este capítulo. Os recomiendo que os pongáis cómodos y que lo leáis cuando tengáis tiempo. Son veintiún páginas

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir sobre este capítulo porque no quiero adelantar nada. Ya llegaréis ;) Sólo digo que espero que os guste.

Ah, este capítulo va desde el episodio 12. "Jus in Bello" (El amor y la guerra, en español) y el 13. "Ghostfacers" (Encarafantasmas, en español). Todo en la tercera temporada, claro. Hace un recorrido desde el capítulo del infinito martes de Sam, resume (mucho) lo que pasa en el de la muerte de Henricksen y, a partir de ahí, va contando qué han estado haciendo hasta el punto central del capítulo, al que ya llegaréis. Al principio es el presente, presente, en el que Dean piensa sobre lo que ha pasado con el bromista y Lilith. Lo digo para que no haya confusiones de ningún tipo. Si hay alguna duda sobre cualquier parte del capítulo, no dudéis en preguntar. He pasado varias horas seguidas traduciendo así que puede que haya cosas que no hayan quedado del todo claras. Espero que no :D

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

**Dean POV**

_Tu visión se aclarará sólo cuando puedas mirar dentro de tu propio corazón. Quien mira hacia afuera, sueña; quien mira dentro, se mantiene despierto. _

_-Carl Jung._

A lo largo de la I-80 dirección este, Polaris se mantenía alta y brillante por el lado del conductor. Dean suspiró profundamente, se mordió el labio inferior y tocó un ritmo con los dedos en el quicio de la ventana. Dean tenía un problema, un gran, gran problema. Sam la había liado bien, eso seguro. El sueño le había desarmado; había fingido que no le importaba, pero un dolor indefinible se mantenía burbujeando bajo la superficie de su piel. A veces se sentía triste, a veces asustado y a veces intentaba sobreponerse, convirtiendo la devoción y la desesperación en un sentimiento nuevo.

Los días tras el sueño habían sido una mierda. La cuenta atrás se cernía sobre ambos. Sam llenaba sus horas con investigación, trabajaba prácticamente hasta que se desmayaba con el latín en los labios. Algunas noches, Dean quería parar el tiempo y otras sólo quería que todo pasara de una vez. Pensó en irse, pensó brevemente en girar y lanzar el Impala al mar. Casi podía sentir el agua corriendo sobre él, dulce. Parecía una buena forma de morir, simplemente saltando fuera del mundo, de la carretera. Pensó que sería mejor para ellos si desaparecía sin más, pero no podía hacerlo. Quería que su muerte, su trato, pareciera su decisión, porque de otra forma Sam lo vería como un fallo personal. No quería que Sam estuviese ahí cuando los Perros del Infierno fueran a por él. Nunca quiso que Sam le viese morir, roto y mortal, débil y jodidamente acabado. Vaya, Dean había fallado mucho en ese sentido.

Sam había encontrado el caso, un reportero desaparecido que buscaba un "Punto Misterioso" en el condado de Broward, Florida. Parecía una posibilidad remota pero Sam creía en ello. Dean notó que a su hermano en realidad no le importaba si era un caso o no. Si había algo sobrenatural entre las luces negras y la decoración de carnaval de la casa de diversiones o no. Si podrían pararlo o no… Al menos estaban todavía moviéndose, todavía intentando ganar puntos para los buenos antes de que el reloj diese las doce. El bromista, el mismo hijo de puta de la universidad de la que Dean no era capaz de recordar el nombre, ¿Oberlin?¿Otterbein?¿Obetz? Como fuese, eso estaba hecho. El mismo bromista que les había hecho pelearse, gritarse, que les había hecho necesitarse el uno al otro, que jugaba con ellos como con un arpa. Sam había estado en modo perra, puntilloso con todo "Dean esto, Dean lo otro", como una esposa arpía de mierda. Habían llamado a Bobby en busca de ayuda y… ¿cómo lo había llamado Sam? Un mediador, sí, eso era. Nunca se habían enfrentado a un dios. Dean nunca había matado a un dios pero ¿quién lo había hecho? Dean no, porque, al parecer, el maldito bromista no estaba muerto. Sólo había estado esperando por ellos durante un tiempo.

Sam pasó meses, dijo meses, en el bucle del Día de la Marmota*, viendo a Dean morir una y otra vez de formas absurdas y aleatorias. Dean no recordaba nada en absoluto, excepto el primer día. Así que estaba algo sorprendido de ver a Sam saliendo del restaurante con rapidez, amenazando a un hombre aparentemente inocente. Pero ya todo había vuelto a la "normalidad". Con un chasquido de dedos del bromista, el largo día de Sam había desaparecido.

Sam había saltado de la cama, abrazando a Dean durante mucho más tiempo del necesario. La mejilla de Sam se apretaba caliente contra su oído, y su aliento, dulce y pesado, caía sobre su cuello. Cuando por fin habló, fue eso, la respiración, no las palabras ininteligibles, lo que amenazaron con destruir a Dean en ese instante. En cierto modo se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse. También sentía como si se ahogara. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía. ¿Tal vez era amor?

Se lanzaron a la carretera con el estómago vacío por insistencia de Sam. Sam conducía, había arrancado las llaves de las manos de Dean y no le había dado la posibilidad de objetar mientras le empujaba al asiento del pasajero y se colocaba en el del conductor, con sus enormes pies sobre los pedales negros, pisando fuerte para alejarles de esa ciudad. Cuando Dean le preguntó "¿adónde?", dijo que no importaba, sólo lejos. Sam no dijo más de cien palabras en 300 kilómetros. Pasaba su mirada de la carretera a Dean a intervalos aleatorios, como si esperara que desapareciera. Sus nudillos estaban blancos sobre el volante, y Dean podía ver el latido de su corazón en las venas de sus muñecas, marcando con los dedos un staccato de la sesión improvisada de Rush.*

—Sam, está bien, era sólo un juego. Un juego de mierda, pero un juego al fin y al cabo. Deberíamos volver y cazar a ese hijo de puta.

—¡No! —La palabra resonó tan fuerte en el pequeño espacio que Dean se estremeció.

—Está bien.

—Ah, y no me gusta Florida. No vamos a volver jamás, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, Sammy, no más Estado del Sol. Ya sabes —se burló Dean, intentando disimular su preocupación con una sonrisa—, creí que te encantaría. ¡Es la polla de América!*

—Me matas de la risa.

Sam no se detendría hasta no haber salido de Florida, por lo que se turnaron para conducir cada doce horas. Seguían con lo mismo cuando atravesaron el borde de Alabama y llegaron a un pequeño pueblo llamado Loxley. Por lo menos tenían Casa de las Tortitas. Finalmente, comida.

Sam no le dejaría fuera de su vista durante los siguientes cuatro días. Por ejemplo, y literalmente, si Dean iba al baño en un restaurante, Sam iba con él. Dean podía entrar en la gasolinera para comprar una chocolatina y Sam le vigilaría a la distancia. Sam se sentaba en el suelo, esperando a que Dean saliera de la ducha. Eso último era especialmente desconcertante.

Dean llamó a Bobby… el mediador. Necesitaban una caja de resonancia pero Bobby le dijo que dejara de ser una mamá gallina y les dio un caso en Texas ."Algo simple", había dicho. En St. Jo, Texas, habían robado una foto embrujada totalmente espeluznante de la fachada del Texas Kings Hotel. El fantasma ni siquiera había aparecido cuando robaron y quemaron la fotografía en sepia, totalmente agrietada por el tiempo, en el fregadero del lugar más bonito en el que se habían quedado. Cada habitación tenía un tema cursi del oeste. Se quedaron en "The Bunkhouse". Para ser honestos, era un poco afeminado, pero las camas eran suaves y las sábanas olían a suavizante. No es que eso les ayudase a alguno de los dos a dormir. Dean podía sentir los ojos de Sam posados sobre él pero lo dejó pasar.

A la mañana siguiente, llamó a Bobby con la cabeza puesta en Bela, ¡esa maldita perra! Dean podía perdonarla por ser una ratera y una tramposa, pero era la única persona que seguía dando vueltas por ahí después de haber disparado a Sam, incluso si había sido sólo en el hombro. No lo había visto venir; otra cicatriz más para Sam. En los últimos años, su cuerpo se había convertido en un mapa topográfico de los errores de Dean. Habían ido hasta Monument, Colorado, sólo para encontrar que les había robado y había llamado a la policía para desaparecer en la noche como un vulgar ladrón, precisamente, pensó Dean, lo que ella era. Cuando Henricksen había entrado en la habitación con una sonrisa petulante y satisfecha pintada en la cara, Dean juró que la mataría dos veces. El Colt, seguramente su única posibilidad de salir vivos de esta, les había sido arrebatado una vez más.

Otra vez en la cárcel, pensó Dean, mientras eran conducidos a la estación de policía. Tal vez hubiese sido fácil escapar de la policía local, pero Hericksen era harina de otro costal. El FBI, no me jodas. Hubo una fracción de segundo en la celda, mientras Dean estaba encadenado a Sam tanto literal como metafóricamente, cuando la luz del helicóptero cayó sobre el rostro de su hermano, en el que Dean se quedó paralizado. Henricksen había dicho "Miraos bien el uno al otro, porque jamás volveréis a veros". No podía moverse. Eso había dolido.

Henricksen no sabía la verdad; él pensaba en ellos como en unos jodidos bastardos que estaban mal de la cabeza, que abusaban y mataban personas. Pero sus palabras habían dolido, y tuvo un momento de terror. Si esto no los separaba, lo próximo sería el trato. Después de que Hericksen se fuera, miró a Sam con su expresión de "vamos a salir de esta", pero Sam ni siquiera miraba en su dirección, su atención se centraba en las cadenas que los ataban.

—Dean, ¿estamos jodidos? —preguntó Sam, frotándose las muñecas.

—¿No lo estamos siempre?

La risa de Sam estaba teñida de dolor.

—Sí.

Una maldita emboscada, un jodido grupo de demonios. Habían sobrevivido gracias a los tatuajes que se hicieron tras el caso de Hollywood, a insistencia de Sam, claro, ya que Dean no necesitaba más marcas distintivas, pero, ¿a qué precio? Dean pasó la mano distraídamente sobre la marca que había encima de su corazón y suspiró. Todo era una mierda: Henricksen muerto, Lilith pisándoles los talones, esa dulce virgen que trabajaba de recepcionista, Nancy, muerta; mierda, Dean, o Sam, debería haberle dado un poco de amor. Aunque a lo mejor tenía suerte en el cielo, porque, en serio, si las vírgenes no conseguían algo de fiesta loca ahí arriba, entonces todo eso era una mierda y tal vez no existía un dios en absoluto.

Ruby había sido útil y tal vez, sólo tal vez, les había salvado el culo, pero eso no quitaba que fuese un jodido demonio. ¿Por qué Sam no podía verlo? Su desprecio por las vidas humanas dejaba claro cómo era, ni un poco mejor que el resto de sus hermanos y hermanas de ojos negros. Además, utilizaba el amor que se tenían en su contra. Manejaba a Sam como a un jodido juguete, haciéndole creer que estaba bien sacrificar a la virginal Nancy en un maldito hechizo, arrancándole el corazón. Joder… Ruby estaba envenenando a Sam, llenando su cabeza con mentiras sobre salvar a Dean, la principal debilidad de Sam, aunque eso no era nada nuevo.

Sin embargo, tenía razón en una cosa: esto era una maldita guerra. Eran soldados en el frente de batalla y los años de servicio de Dean se estaban acabando. La guerra podía hacerle muchas cosas a un hombre. Lo mismo que la inminente amenaza del Infierno. Dean sólo se mantenía en pie agarrándose a cualquier trozo de paz, de belleza, bueno, joder, a cualquier cosa buena a la que pudiese asirse. Pero, como siempre, lo único bueno al alcance de la mano era Sam y ese era un puente que nunca había cruzado, pues no había nada más amargo que los remordimientos. Tenía un jodido agujero negro de culpas así que era consciente de que eso de "Morir sin remordimientos" no se aplicaba en su caso, pero sentía que debía hacer algo. Debía haber una forma de seguir el camino correcto, sólo por si a caso.

Estaban viendo las noticias con horror, y Ruby reía, se burlaba de ellos, les llamaba cobardes. Casi no resiste el impulso de clavarle un cuchillo entre las costillas. No la habría matado, pero le habría hecho sentirse mucho mejor.

Algo más tarde esa misma noche, Sam cosió con cuidado la herida de bala que tenía Dean en el hombro. Todo el tiempo se quejaba en voz baja, junto al oído de Dean, de lo mucho que había entrado la bala en su cuerpo, de los escasos siete centímetros que la separaban de su corazón… Y entonces, Sam dijo algo así como que era culpa suya y Dean no pudo evitar poner una mano en su mejilla. Había pensado en ello como en una muestra de agradecimiento, pero Sam volvió la cabeza bruscamente.

—No hagas eso.

Dean no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho, pero cuando Sam volvió a mirarle, había lágrimas en sus ojos. Puso una mano sobre el tatuaje que tenía Dean, a la altura del corazón, y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de vaciar sus pensamientos.

Hubo momentos como esos a lo largo de los días. Momentos en los que Dean pensaba, a la mierda, ¿cómo podría empeorar su sentencia? Iba a ir al Infierno de todos modos. Todos esos malditos demonios ya jadeaban, ya se masturbaban sólo pensando en las diferentes maneras de torturar su lindo culo en cuanto llegase ahí abajo. Tal vez debería tener cierto grado de placer mientras pudiera, ¿y qué placer existía para Dean de todas formas? Sólo Sam. Sólo su jodido hermano pequeño, trágicamente estúpido.

Miró a Sam que estaba, por suerte, durmiendo, por una vez, con la cabeza colgando de su lugar habitual, ocupando todo el asiento de pasajero, con la boca abierta. Cuando las luces le iluminaban, parecía casi tranquilo… casi. La tensión se marcaba en la rapidez de movimiento de sus ojos bajo los párpados. Mierda. Cada vez las cosas estaban mejor y peor a la vez. Dean supuso que siempre era así. Si arreglaban X cosa, Y se rompía.

Después de Colorado, Bobby consiguió otro punto en el radar de Bela, de todos los lugares, Salt Lake City. ¿Utah? Utah era una lata. Difícilmente se podía beber. Dean tenía el hábito de evitar Utah tanto como fuese humanamente posible. Para cuando llegaron allí, el rastro se había enfriado. La perra era buena.

Luego, nada. Dean, con los músculos desgarrados todavía adoloridos bajo los puntos de sutura, se moría por un caso, algo simple, para que pudieran sentir que al menos estaban teniendo éxito en algo. Como si por un momento tuviese alguna importancia en el mundo. Pensaron en ir a casa de Bobby simplemente para saludar, cuando Dean recordó los recortes que había en el diario de su padre sobre La Casa Infernal. Un puñado de desapariciones en una casa abandonada, todas ellas a veintinueve de febrero. Un inquietante año bisiesto. Una noche en que la casa se convertía en una trampa mortal. Una combinación perfecta.

Cuando Dean dijo que no había forma de que la cagaran con eso porque era imposible que el otro lado le matase así, pensó que era una frase inocente, sólo una pequeña broma entre bocado y bocado de huevos y tocino chamuscado en un restaurante a las afueras de Coalville, Wyoming. Sam frunció el ceño, dejó de hablar y no volvió a mirarle el resto de la noche.

Estaban cansados, así que decidieron dejar Iowa, tomar la I-80 a través de Utah, luego Wyoming, Nebraska y, en Texas, recorrieron el tramo de carretera más plano y aburrido que existía en toda América. Sin embargo, le encantaba la I-80 por la noche. El cielo era enorme… una maldita gran locura. Con el cielo lleno de estrellas y Sam durmiendo a su lado, se sintió normal por un tiempo. Había pequeños tramos en los que se sentía así, en los que la paz parecía reinar sobre ellos. Un coche en movimiento en mitad de la noche, llevando consigo todo lo que quería. Lo normal era breve, marcado por el momento en que el cerebro de Dean le hacía entrar en pánico. Cerebro de mierda, ¿quién lo necesita? Como no había forma de apagarlo y no quería dormir, pensó que le iría bien conducir, dejando a Sam descansar un poco más.

—Vas a parar en algún momento, ¿verdad?

La voz suave y adormilada de Sam envió un escalofrío a través de su columna. Dean pensó que alguien debía estar caminando sobre su tumba*. No respondió. Sam no preguntó de nuevo. Dean se resistió al repentino impulso de alargar su brazo y rodearle con él, reduciendo el espacio que les separaba. Eso era peligroso. Apretó los dedos alrededor del volante y aspiró una bocanada del aire frío de febrero.

En el sueño, cuando había decidió besar a Sam, casi se cree su propia mierda. Sicigia, ¿cómo se había sacado esa vieja joya del trasero? La cuestión era que Dean lo había conseguido, Sam era algo así como su otra mitad, Ánima de su Animus*. Tal vez sí era un poco como Flores en el Ático, sólo que sin una Kristy Swamson en su jodido "sólo hombres", su viaje por carretera y su remake de En el punto de mira*. De alguna manera, en el sueño Dean había sabido que un beso era la respuesta. Sam le había besado dos veces, una vez totalmente inocente y dulce, y otra de manera contundente, desesperada… pero fue Dean el que se dio cuenta, como si una bombilla se encendiera sobre su cabeza, de que tenía que ser un hombre y echar un poco de azúcar en su hermano pequeño si quería salir de esa jodida e incómoda habitación, así como de la cabeza de su igualmente jodido e incómodo hermano. No importaba lo mucho que quisiera ver el lado positivo, todo era malo.

El cerebro femenino de Sam había convertido a Dean en su caballero de cuento de hadas. Tenía que cruzar un campo de tortura, ¡como el Pantano de Fuego!¡Sam era la puta Buttercup*! Al menos no había R. O. U. S.* Las ratas eran de lo peor. Y, sí, tal vez eso no era del todo cierto, pero era muy divertido. Sam siempre sería su damisela en apuros. Y yo sería fantástico en el papel del Pirata Roberts, pensó Dean.

En realidad, y siendo honestos, se había parecido más al Infierno de Dante que a un cuento de hadas. Al menos no había nueve niveles enteros que cruzar antes de encontrar a la estúpida Beatrice y conseguir su mano, trabajo del imaginario Dante. ¿Cómo es que no había pensado en ese nuevo giro a la idea del Infierno? Infierno. Dean trató de no pensar en ello. ¿Cómo lo había llamado Ruby?¿Una prisión de carne y hueso? "Como Hellraiser* sin el cuero a medida". Mierda.

Dean se decía a sí mismo que no importaba si el tiempo se acababa. Encontrarían la manera de salir de ese trato, y Dean sería totalmente libre, siempre y cuando no implicase que Sam corriese el riesgo de morir en su lugar. E incluso si no encontraban las habichuelas mágicas, era un trato justo. Dean lo aceptaría sin dudar una y otra vez.

Cuando Sam estaba ahí tirado, sin vida, con la médula espinal seccionada por ese imbécil, Dean llegó a una resolución. Sam podría sobrevivir sin Dean, pero no funcionaría a la inversa. Dos días con Sam muerto. Dos días en los que Dean había muerto con él. Sí, respiraba, se movía, pero una gran parte de él había sido arrancada. Una parte crucial que necesitaba, como un pulmón, no, hay dos pulmones… Como el corazón, el bazo, todo. Algo así como su alma. Den no podía comer, no podía pensar, dormir… Le dolía respirar. Cuando le dijo a Bobby que se largara, era consciente de que le quedaban dos opciones: hacer un trato, o quedarse ahí con Sam y, eventualmente, morir. Esas eran sus _únicas_ opciones. La primera opción le daba más tiempo, pero la segunda le había parecido buena en ese momento.

De repente, el año parecía pasar demasiado rápido. Un año. El tiempo era relativo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo era ese viejo dicho sobre la forma en que se sentía un minuto? Pon tu mano en una estufa caliente y un minuto parecerá durar para siempre. Pero si se te concede un único minuto con la persona que amas, no te valdrá para nada. Ese año no había durado nada. No es que él estuviera con… Bueno, ya lo había admitido, quería a Sam. Incluso lo había dicho en voz alta… como dos veces, y eso estaba bien. Era normal. Lo anormal, bueno… podría ser sofocado con eficacia con un poco de previsión y optimismo.

Por desgracia, Dean sabía que andaba corto de ambas cosas. Era un maestro a la hora de actuar por instinto. Mala idea en ese caso, ya que eso era lo que le había hecho tomar Raíz del Sueño para empezar. Y tenía que admitir que no estaba ni cerca de ser lo optimista que había sido. La amenaza literal del infierno podía hacer mucho para amortiguar la perspectiva positiva de una persona en la vida.

Dean tomó los caminos más largos, rutas rurales y caminos de tierra, cuando llegaron a Iowa. Lo hizo como un triste intento de evitar lo mucho que sentía la falta de sueño y dejar que Sam siguiese durmiendo. Dos pájaros, un tiro. El sol acababa de salir, coronando un cielo azul y gris, cuando Dean decidió parar en otro de esos moteles solitarios que habían sido toda su vida. 25 de febrero. Cuatro días para matar a lo que estaban cazando. Cuatro días de investigación y biblioteca… Si es que este pueblo tenía siquiera una. Cuatro días atrapados en el hotel con Sam y esto, lo que sea… Esta enfermedad, esto, era cada vez más fuerte.

Dean abrió la ducha mientras Sam echaba sal frente a la puerta. Sam murmuraba una pequeña bendición en voz baja. Lo había hecho desde hacía muchos años, desde la secundaria, desde antes de que Dean le fuese a buscar a Stanford y le apartase de Jess. Dean nunca se molestó en descifrar sus palabras. La sal funcionaba, con o sin bendición. En la ducha sintió que el sueño iba adueñándose de su cuerpo, por fin.

—No me despiertes, como siempre —Dean se echó el brazo sobre la cara, doblando el codo para bloquear la luz, cruzando los dedos, con la esperanza de dormir sin sueños. Por una vez.

La enfermedad de Sam había invadido sus sueños. Repetía y repetía la escena que había presenciado, sólo que cada vez se volvía un poco mejor. La cabeza de Sam se inclinaba hacia atrás, sus músculos se marcaban mientras luchaba contra las esposas, arqueando la espalda hacia Dean… Estremeciéndose por sus caricias. Enfermo. Jodidamente enfermo. La manera en que no estaba parando de arrancarle gemidos a Sam, que estaban tan cerca del dolor que hasta era preocupante.

Dean… Joder, en serio. Joder. Su nombre derramándose por los labios de Sam entre maldiciones sin aliento… Dios, sonaba _tan_ bien.

Incluso si eso pasara, y no había manera de que fuera así, no podría suceder en ese momento. Se iría pronto. Muerto como un proverbial clavo. Bueno, esperemos que no pero… Su optimismo estaba en decadencia. Tenía que centrarse en cosas prácticas. Cosas como enseñar a Sam sobre el coche, o recordándole que no pasaba nada. ¿Tal vez podrían hacer algo especial?¿Tomarse unas vacaciones? No, Sammy no lo haría, no lo haría con la fecha límite tan cerca.

Podía oír los dedos de Sam cliqueando suavemente, y pensar sobre las teclas del ordenador portátil. Sam. Dean suspiró y cambió de posición en la cama, se acurrucó a un lado para no ver el cuerpo de Sam. Podía imaginarlo en su cabeza de todos modos. La boca torcida hacia un lado, los ojos clavados en el texto de la pantalla, la punta de los dedos arrastrándose sobre el touchpad mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla, inclinándose hacia delante para ver más de cerca la pantalla, flexionando los codos, con una mano en el pecho, justo encima del corazón. Dean había pensado en ello. ¿Qué haría Sam si de repente él se levantara, se acercara y cayera contra él, suplicando por, bueno, Dean no sabía por qué?¿Algo de cercanía? Sí, por algo de cercanía.

Pero toda esa mierda, esa mierda de ellos… Era una locura. No había manera de que le hiciera eso a Sam. Su hermano, su mejor amigo, su pequeño… Sí, Sam era suyo. Pero no podía añadir otro epíteto a la lista. Es decir, aunque no fuese la cosa más errónea de todo el mundo, de todas formas se iba a ir pronto.

Estaba medio dormido, a la deriva en ese limbo entre el sueño y la vigilia, cando escuchó los pasos de Sam, sintió calor en la mitad de su cuerpo cuando se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente, creyéndole dormido.

—Te salvaré.

Dean tenía ganas de llorar. No sabía qué hacer así que fingió que estaba durmiendo, aunque un sentimiento estúpido, y que le hacía sentir como una chica, seguía amenazándole. Pero, ¿no había hecho lo mismo?¿No lo había hecho?

Tres noches antes, en Salt Lake, Dean despertó bañado en sudor después de haber tenido toda clase de sueños que estaban mal, muy mal. Sueños que Sam había puesto ahí, porque Dean ni siquiera habría pensado en ello de no haberlo visto, de no haberles visto. Cuando despertó, ahí estaba Sam, a una distancia que se le antojó como la mayor del mundo. Había girado en la cama, literalmente. Cayó sobre sus rodillas para reducir la brecha. Apretó los labios todo lo suavemente que pudo contra la mandíbula de Sam, aspirando su olor, llenándose de él. Era un maldito acosador. El acosador Chester*. Puag.

Cuando Dean despertó a la mañana siguiente, era ya tarde, el sol estaba alto en el cielo y el olor a café era intenso.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sam miraba por la ventana y su silueta, recortada contra la luz, hizo que Dean jadease un poco. Sólo un poco. Sam se volvió, viéndose exactamente como un santo iluminado en una de las Iglesias en las que conseguían el agua bendita. Ridículo. Sam estiró los brazos y sus huesos crujieron.

—Eh —dijo.

—Um… Eh.

Sam caminó hacia él, con el brazo doblado hacia atrás para masajearse la parte posterior del cuello.

—Colega, dormir en el coche me deja hecho polvo.

—Bueno, eres un gigante.

Sam le sonrió mientras Dean cogía una taza de café.

—¿Quieres comer?

—Sí, estoy cansado pero…

—Entonces, vayamos a tomar algo. Te he estado esperando.

—Claro.

Esperando.

La camisa de Sam se levantó cuando este estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza, apoyando los nudillos surcados con suaves cicatrices contra el techo de la habitación. Dean tuvo que apartar la mirada para alejarse, para escapar del leve olor metálico del Betadine y suavizante en polvo que flotaba en el aire, haciendo de Sam algo así como el hogar y el calor. Su mirada fue de un lado a otro hasta aterrizar en nada en absoluto mientras daba un paso atrás demasiado rápido, de forma torpe, sobresaltada. Dean trató de controlar su expresión, consciente de su hábito de mostrar demasiadas emociones justamente en el momento equivocado. Trató de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas mientras la presión arterial le aumentaba. Oh, estaban bien jodidos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —La cabeza de Sam giró lentamente, con los ojos fijos en Dean, escrutando.

—Nada.

Otra mentira. Todo estaba mal. Todo.

Tres días más pasaron. Tres días con una tensión de mierda y algo goteando caliente bajo su piel. Sólo respiraba cuando Sam estaba fuera de su vista. En ese momento, Dean tenía el estómago lleno de comida de la cena y se sentía capaz de librarse del aire asfixiante de la habitación. Se sentía despierto y, por una vez, vivo. Sentado frente a él, Sam había dicho que deberían salir a dar una vuelta. Dean no había podido evitar sonreír y asentir con la cabeza como un loco mientras sorbía su coca cola.

Era una buena noche, especialmente despejada. El aire era frío y fuerte. Hizo que Dean quisiera descubrir los dientes y gruñir mientras escuchaba la grava removiéndose bajo los neumáticos, dirigiéndose hacia un bar construido con bloques de hormigón en la esquina de ninguna parte. El lugar estaba iluminado por luces de Navidad de finales de los 70', la mitad fundida y la otra mitad brillando, reflejándose en el capó negro de su coche. Y Sam a su lado, las líneas de la frente igualadas por una vez, sin ceño. Dean no podía dejar de marcar un ritmo contra su muslo y sonreír. Sam se echó a reír y salió del asiento del pasajero. No era su última noche en la Tierra, de hecho, se sentía totalmente nuevo. Dean se sentía renacido, fresco y medio borracho ya.

La mesa de billar estaba vacía así que se dedicaron a jugar por pura diversión. Un puñado de personas pululaban por la habitación. Ruido aquí, risa allá. La cerveza estaba fría y el whisky quemaba, y Dean sentía que no podía perder esa noche. Cada bola se dirigía a donde él quería. Sam sonrió, alineándose sobre la mesa para hacer un disparo. Hablaron de todo un poco y en la cabeza de Dean la música rebotaba continuamente mientras absorbía la dicha del momento.

Sam le lanzó una botella vacía y asintió con la cabeza hacia la barra. Así, Dean les consiguió otra ronda, pasando dólares arrugados sobre el mostrador de madera, marcado con décadas de graffitis. Trazó con un dedo uno que le llamó la atención, "Rebecca y James '73", y sonrió. Esperaba que siguieran juntos, todavía enamorados. Y un poco de tristeza se filtró en su estado de ánimo. Dean sabía que jamás podría tener eso.

El "Knocking on Heaven's Door" de Dylan viajó hasta él desde la máquina de discos y, de repente, la sintió como una especie de oración. Alguien tenía buen gusto. Miró por encima del hombro, encontrándose con los dedos de Sam en la máquina, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa extraña y triste en su rostro mientras la canción se esparcía por la habitación escasamente iluminada. Había momentos en los bares en los que pasaban cosas como esas, el destino, o tal vez poesía. Cada conversación que había sacudido la habitación haciéndose eco se desvaneció, dando lugar a un suspiro colectivo. Por un truco de la luz, o por el alcohol que hacía mella en su sistema, de pronto todo el mundo le parecía más hermoso, de una manera que hizo que las manos de Dean se sacudieran. Sam sonrió cuando se encontró con sus ojos, y fue a partes iguales ridículo y sorprendente. Dean tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Una chica pelirroja se balanceaba en un taburete cerca de las mesas de billar. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras bebía de una botella marrón de PBR. Dean la había visto cuando entraron, de aspecto suave y delicado, de esas chicas que tienen una cara bonita sin siquiera saberlo. Y, de todas las cosas que puedes hacer en un bar, ella estaba leyendo, jugando distraídamente con el final de una trenza de colegiala. Estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar las letras que se derramaban por sus labios pero Dean supo que su voz sería como la madreselva y el agua sin gas. Soy un maldito poeta, pensó Dean.

Pidió dos Rolling Rocks, uno de ellos doble, y una PBR. Estaba golpeando la mesa con un cigarrillo cuando se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué?

La chica golpeó fuertemente la superficie de la mesa con el libro, pareciendo un ángel de Botticelli con un problema serio con el temperamento. Estaba leyendo Faulkner. ¿Quién lee Faulkner en un bar?

—¿Qué de qué? —Dean sonrió. Genial. Algo para dirigir la subyacente perversión que le corroía hacia un lugar un poco más seguro. Y encima era guapa.

—¿En serio? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Eso es todo?¿Así es cómo te acercas a una chica?

Directa.

—Te traje una cerveza.

—Eso está mejor, cariño —Se encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y le dio una larga calada.

—¿Puedo fumar uno? —dijo, deslizándose en un taburete junto a ella.

—Te costará algo —Había algo intenso en sus ojos que no esperaba, pero Dean rió suavemente cuando ella deslizó un Camel de su paquete. Ella aún no había sonreído. Le estaba evaluando de arriba abajo.

—¿Cuánto? —Dean le lanzó una sonrisa enorme, el tipo de sonrisa que hacía que las mujeres comenzasen a temblar en sus sillas.

—Una cerveza —Cogió la botella de la mesa y bebió antes de volver a dejarla con fuerza—, y algunas mentiras.

—¿Mentiras? —Una chica extraña—. ¿No verdades?

—Cuando digo mentiras, quiero decir mentiras. ¿Quién quiere escuchar la verdad en un lugar como este? —Le dio una calada al cigarrillo y dio unos golpecitos en el borde del cenicero—. ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí con todos esos problemas e inseguridades reflejadas en la cara? No tienes remedio, ¿eh?

¿Acaso era tan legible?¿Era una psíquica?

—Cristo —murmuró, mirando al techo.

—No soy un demonio —dijo ella, y Dean se resistió a borrarle la sonrisa de la cara. De repente, la habitación se sentía demasiado quieta—. Colega, ¿en serio? —Sacudió la cabeza, cepillándose la trenza.

—Eh… —¿Qué coño? Había parecido de lo más normal desde el otro lado de la barra. No parecía una cazadora, eso seguro.

—Es lo que dicen los exorcistas, ¿sabes? Para saber si una persona está poseída. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? Siete demonios en María Magdalena aborrecían el nombre de Cristo. Cristo —Levantó una ceja y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Dean suspiró, no era una cazadora, no era un demonio, simplemente una maldita rata de biblioteca. Igual que Sam.

—¿Me das fuego?

—Ah, sí, sí —Se inclinó sobre la mesa y dejó que la llama prendiese el cigarro, sonriendo por primera vez. Tenía un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha—. Debes pensar que soy un bicho raro.

—Hermana, he visto cosas más raras —Sam dejó la máquina de discos—. Tienes que conocer a mi hermano. Seguro que tenéis cosas en común.

Eso no era lo que había planeado, pero lo haría, pensó Dean. Había planeado deslizar sus manos sobre su cuerpo suave, lamiendo el humo de su boca, pero Sam podría necesitarlo más. Eso sería lo mejor. Sam sonrió y se deslizó hasta su lado, sus piernas se tocaron brevemente, sus dedos se rozaron levemente cuando le entregó una cerveza.

—Sam, deberías conocer a mi nueva amiga, eh…

—Amanda.

—Amanda, sí. Amanda me acaba de decir que los demonios, eh, ¿cómo era eso?

—Aborrecen el nombre de Cristo.

—Eso es —Dean rió ante la rápida expresión de confusión que cruzó el rostro de Sam. Todo era perfectamente accidental, positivo y brillantemente genial.

Dean cogió dos cigarrillos más del paquete mientras Amanda y Sam hablaban. Su conversación era cada vez más fluida, más dinámica y más extrañamente animada. Al igual que la gente normal, justamente así. Sam tenía a su empollón interior brillando de felicidad, lanzando cinco y diez centavos sobre la mesa, charlando ávidamente para los oídos ansiosos. Y ella las lanzaba de vuelta, burlándose y riéndose entre tragos de cerveza. Dos whiskys más y Dean tenía la cabeza embotada, apoyado en una esquina del bar, simplemente observando, tratando de memorizar las expresiones de Sam. Las palabras perdiéndose en el fondo de la botella. Esto podría arreglarlo todo, una buena chica. El tipo de chica que le podría entender. Dean sabía que había algo más. Dean quería celebrar ese momento como una bola de nieve, un relicario, un recuerdo… Había otras personas que podían querer a Sam, que podían entenderle.

Entonces, Sam pescó de su bolsillo algo de cambio, deslizando esas largas piernas hacia Dean y sonriendo cuando chocaron. Y luego, Sam caminó hacia la máquina de discos con un propósito, pasando canción a canción. Un blues se extendió por el bar, haciendo a Dean nadar en un humo hecho de luz. Sam hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la chica que decía claramente "venga, ven a bailar".

Se balancearon en el pequeño espacio cerca de la máquina de discos, moviéndose incluso después de un minuto. Un hombre de pelo gris sacó a su pequeña esposa a bailar y distintas parejas fueron congregándose. Y Dean se sintió solo. Se acercó a la barra, uno más no le mataría.

Dean estaba sorprendentemente borracho para cuando una versión de Romeo y Julieta de Dire Straits que no había escuchado nunca empezó a sonar. Se sabía la letra, pero nunca la había escuchado realmente. Ahora las palabras parecían apuñalarle. "¿Cómo puedes mirarme como si fuera uno más de tus líos?" Dean tragó saliva, sintiendo el whisky en ella, calentándole la garganta. Se sintió ridículo, con los ojos entrecerrados y ahogándose en alcohol, intentando descifrar la letra de una canción que zumbaba en los altavoces del bar sólo para atormentarle. "Te quiero como a las estrellas del firmamento, te querré hasta la muerte".

Mirando hacia el fondo del vaso, agitó las últimas gotas de whisky que quedaban y sintió que algo se cerraba alrededor de su pecho, como una trampa. Cuando levantó la cabeza, los ojos de Sam se clavaron en él. "No puedo hacer nada, pero lo haría todo por ti. No puedo hacer nada más que estar enamorado de ti". Dean tragó saliva, tratando de quitarle emoción a su cara. Sam le sonrió. Estaba todo iluminado, brillante, y luego deslizó su brazo por la chica, con la mano extendida a lo ancho de la parte baja de su espalda. Su risa era aguda y melódica. Y se sentía como un cuchillo clavado en las entrañas.

Se acordó del baile de graduación de Sam, en el que tuvo que enseñarle a bailar. Fue obligado a tomar el incómodo papel de chica ya que su hermano pequeño le sacaba media cabeza. Sam era todo codos y rodillas, y huesos y risas, que resonaban por toda la desvencijada sala de estar de la habitación del hotel. Dean había quedado magullado; era peor que pelear. Los pies de Sam, del tamaño de aletas, le pisotearon los dedos de los pies, y le hizo chocar contra una pared. Dos semanas de aburrida cercanía palpitante antes de que Sam fuese lo suficientemente competente como para dejar descansar a los pies de Dean. Recordó sentirse mal por la chica pecosa a la que Sam había invitado a salir. Había mejorado. Jess debía haberle enseñado. Podía imaginarlos, bailando en la sala de estar, sintiendo las preocupaciones de una aburrida vida cotidiana. Los pensamientos de Dean estaban llenos de Sam, los recuerdos se sucedían en su mente mientras él se movía al ritmo de la música. Y lo que Dean sentía no eran celos, no exactamente. Alguien había visto un lado de Sam, había tocado una parte de su vida a la que él no podía llegar. Jess le había enseñado a bailar y una chica bailaba con él en ese momento, llegando a pasar sus manos por el pelo de Sam, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho, justo encima del tatuaje que compartían.

Dean empujó el sentimiento hacía el fondo de algún lugar y dejó diez dólares bajo su copa ahora vacía. No miró hacia atrás cuando se fue.

Tirado sobre el capó del coche, esperó, demasiado borracho para irse, demasiado borracho para conducir incluso la corta distancia que le separaba del motel. Las estrellas parpadeaban y vacilaban mientras su respiración se elevaba hacia el cielo de invierno, convirtiéndose en niebla espesa. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre sí mismo, metiendo las manos en los sobacos, buscando calor. Eso iba a funcionar. Sam lo vería. Envolvería a la chica en sus brazos y sería normal por una noche, sólo un chico y una chica en un bar, estableciendo una sencilla conexión, nada sucio o desafortunado. No era el fin del mundo. Dean pasaría una noche a solas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Podría aclarar la cabeza. Sacar el olor de Sam de su piel. Era bueno. Funcionaría. Dean podría dormir así. Tal vez lo hizo, sólo un poco, despertando cuando escuchó la voz de Sam a su izquierda.

—Por favor, dime que no te has desmayado.

Dean no abrió los ojos cuando respondió. Pudo escucharse farfullando un leve insulto, las palabras se derramaban por sus labios.

—¿Y si lo estuviera?¿Cambiarías tus planes?¿Llevarías a tu pobre, triste y borracho hermano de vuelta al hotel?¿Cuidarías de él? —Dean no estaba muy seguro de adónde iba con todo eso o por qué esas palabras salían de su boca. Le dolía la garganta, como si alguien estuviese apretando, más y más fuerte, hasta donde terminaban sus clavículas. Un pequeño puño de dolor.

Sam se echó a reír.

—Amanda se fue —Pudo escuchar los pies de Sam removiendo la grava mientras se acercaba más—. ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta?¿Que cuide de ti?

Había cierta provocación en las palabras de Sam que le hizo querer decir que sí. No.

—Joder, no —dijo Dean, abriendo los ojos y el mundo giró durante un segundo antes de detenerse. Detenerse en Sam. Sam, enmarcado por las luces de Navidad; Sam, sonrojado por el alcohol; Sam, sonriendo como el enorme idiota que siempre ha sido—. Deja de sonreír.

Sam se limitó a reír con fuerza y extendió la mano para agarrar la muñeca de Dean. Sus dedos crearon una presa caliente, apretada, levantando el cuerpo de Dean del coche.

—De todas formas, ¿qué más te da adónde vaya?¿Estas enfadado porque no le gustaste a nadie?

—No —Dean frunció el ceño—. Y no me importa. Creo que deberías ir a casa con ella, tener un poco de diversión. No eres un sacerdote, Sam.

—Claro, porque un poco de sexo lo va a arreglar todo —Sam puso los ojos en blanco. Dean deseó que se le atascaran, eso le serviría de lección. Estaba enfadado aunque no sabía por qué. También estaba triste. Estúpido. Borracho.

—Tal vez, tal vez lo haga. Un poco de sexo es lo que necesitas. Una chica. Alguien rara y guapa. A esa chica le gustabas.

—En realidad no. Dijo que estabas "jodidamente bueno". Creo que le gustabas tú más que yo.

La sonrisa no se había borrado de su cara.

—¿Y por qué no? Soy… —Dean movió sus manos hacia abajo como diciendo _voilà_—, una perfecta belleza.

—Creo que quieres decir cretino. Un perfecto cretino.

—Lo que tú digas —Dean bajó las piernas y se deslizó hasta que sus pies se mantuvieron estables (más o menos) en el suelo—. Le gustabas. Gustar de gustar.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Porque, Sam, vamos, un poco de diversión no hace daño, ¿sabes?

—Sí, sé que estás borracho —Sam pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Dean y este quiso hundirse en la curva del mismo. Sam olía a humo y le estaba haciendo la boca agua. Mierda, tenía que parar eso.

Apartó el brazo de Sam con un "apártate" y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—Estoy borracho, sí, pero no soy estúpido, Sam. No lo soy. Crees que no sé algunas cosas pero sí.

Dean usó el coche de apoyo y se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que sabes, idiota?

—Lo sé —Dean quería que tuviera un poco de fuerza pero sonaba más bien resignado—. Ah, era una buena noche, ¿sabes? Una buena noche.

Dean miró los zapatos de Sam, que se acercó más, tratando de pensar.

—Era una buena noche, y ahora estás borracho y malhumorado, así que dame las llaves e iremos a casa.

—Casa —Dean rió.

—Hotel, lo que sea.

—Ve con la chica —dijo Dean, levantando la vista e inclinando la cabeza profundamente para mirar a Sam. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

—La chica se ha ido, Dean. Todo lo que tengo es un hermano borracho que necesita un poco de mimos.

—No necesito mimos. Vete a la mierda —Dean se volvió—. Voy a dar una vuelta.

—¿Qué te pasa esta noche? Era una buena noche y ahora estás como loco, ¿por qué?¿Porque no me he ido por ahí con una mujer y no estoy pensando en escabullirme por la mañana con olor a sexo y una enorme resaca? Yo no soy tú, Dean. No lo doy todo en la primera cita.

Dean frunció el ceño y giró sobre sus talones, dando un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio.

—Oh, ¿qué tal si el señor Moral se va a la mierda? No me juzgues porque no seas capaz de terminar lo que empiezas.

—¿Sólo quieres pelear? Dean, eres un mujeriego. Eso es lo que eres. Normalmente estás orgulloso de ello.

Eso era cierto pero…

—No soy un mujeriego. Colega, ¿con cuántas chicas me has visto últimamente?

Eso le cerraría la boca. Dean le dio la espalda de nuevo. ¿Con cuántas chicas había estado? Con ninguna en el último mes. En realidad, con ninguna en _meses_. ¿Antes de Navidad? No, antes de eso… ¿Octubre? Ni siquiera había intentado nada con ninguna, bueno, con Bela, e igual ella estaba buena, pero era también una perra inmoral que les había robado y había disparado a Sam.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Dean?

Dean no lo sabía. Había sido una buena noche y en ese momento lo único que quería era pelear, purgar ese estúpido sentimiento que las jodidas luces de Navidad sólo empeoraban. El cielo estaba jodidamente hermoso y lo odiaba. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No tenía ni idea.

Dean sacudió la cabeza, sintió a Sam acercarse por detrás, y se sorprendió cuando se pegó a él, cruzando sus dos largos brazos por debajo de Dean, y alrededor de su cintura. Sam inclinó la cabeza, apretó entre los omóplatos de Dean y exhaló. Dean dijo casi en un susurro:

—No lo sé.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra su pecho, mirando las manos de Sam antes de cubrirlas con las suyas. A través de esa sensación de desmayo, de ahogamiento exacerbada por el alcohol, sintió que Sam era lo único que le sostenía. El dolor se deslizaba por él desde una profunda herida. Le dolía tocarle; le dolía no hacerlo. Dio un golpe a las manos de Sam para alejarlas y dio un paso adelante murmurando un simple "deja de tocarme".

Sam parecía triste.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado?

—Sólo… No lo sé. ¡Sam, joder! —Dean quería gritar—. ¡Simplemente deja de tocarme!

—No sé lo que he hecho —Sam dio un paso hacia él—, pero estás borracho. Volvamos, vamos, tienes que dormir.

—No estoy borracho, hijo de puta. Tú, tú, joder… ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?

—¿Hacer qué, Dean? —¿Sam estaba empezando a sonar enfadado? —. ¿Estar aquí esperando a tu trasero borracho?

—¡Sí, sí, joder! ¿Por qué me estás esperando? ¡Ve a por esa chica!¡Hazlo!

Dean lo empujó.

—Deja de empujarme —Sam se echó hacia atrás con las manos en los hombros de Dean para evitar que tropezase—. Además, no quiero.

—Estás tan jodido —Su voz sonaba estridente hasta para los oídos del propio Dean.

Los ojos de Sam se estrecharon, su mandíbula se apretó y, con voz baja y enfadada, dijo:

—¿Estoy jodido?¿Que estoy jodido?¿Por qué, Dean?¿Porque no quiero irme por ahí a follar con una chica cualquiera?¿Porque tengo otras cosas en las que pensar? ¡Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo! Ya no sé qué hacer, Dean. Yo… Si estoy jodido es por tu culpa. Tú, tú… ¡imbécil!

El puño de Dean fue hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda, y luego salió disparado, clavándose en la boca de Sam. Ni siquiera había tenido intención de hacerlo, sólo necesitaba golpear algo. Y Sam había estado ahí.

Sam escupió y Dean se sorprendió, no sólo de que su puño se moviera aparentemente por voluntad propia, sino también por el brillo de la sangre sobre la tierra. Era casi hermosa. Sam se quedó ahí, asustado: los ojos muy abiertos con una pregunta que Dean no sabía responder, labios agrietados, creciendo en un puchero, manchados con la sangre que compartían. También había sangre en los nudillos de Dean. Quería lamerla, pero hizo algo peor.

Dio dos pasos para reducir la brecha entre ellos, agarró a Sam y lo empujó contra el Impala. La cara confundida de Sam le distrajo un segundo mientras Dean le sujetaba los bíceps lo más fuerte que podía. Y luego su boca estaba contra la de Sam, dura y rápida. Deslizó los dientes sobre su labio inferior, degustando su sangre. Dean quería que doliese, pero entonces Sam gimió, y era exactamente el mismo sonido que hacía en sus sueños. Dean entró en pánico.

—Oh, Dios —Dean le soltó y dio un paso atrás, quería vomitar.

—Tú…

La mano de Sam estaba sobre su boca, como si se hubiese quemado.

—Yo no…

Las de Dean temblaban y tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados.

—Me has besado.

No había horror en las palabras de Sam y eso, por alguna razón, sorprendió a Dean. Le asustó.

—Yo…

Entonces Dean hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría: huyó. Nunca había huido de ninguna maldita cosa y ahora lo hacía. La grava sonaba bajo sus botas mientras tomaba una dirección, a través de un camino rural flanqueado por los árboles. Se obligó a ir más y más rápido, ignorando el bombeo de sangre en su cabeza, las náuseas nadando en su estómago. Oh, Dios, tengo que ser más rápido, pensó, no hay manera de que me libre de él.

Las piernas de Sam eran mucho más largas que las de Dean. Había sido más rápido que él desde que empezó a crecer. Sabía que le iba a alcanzar. Oyó a Sam acortando la distancia, llamándole.

—Dean, Dean.

Tenía que esconderse. Sus piernas no dejaban de moverse. Esconderse, esconderse, esconderse. Allí, un refugio fuera de las luces. Sus pulmones ardían mientras se dirigía hacia la línea de árboles. Sam había dejado de gritar su nombre. Dean se escondió, con la espalda contra un árbol. Se inclinó sobre sí mismo, aspirando en jadeos profundos el aire de la noche, pensando continuamente en qué coño estaba haciendo.

Por supuesto, Sam le encontró. Dean trató de escapar, pisando fuerte las hojas, tratando de no tropezar con las raíces. Una rama baja le raspó el mentón, haciéndole estremecer. Dos segundos más tarde, el hombro de Sam chocó contra su espalda y Dean estuvo en el aire durante una fracción de segundo antes de aterrizar boca abajo en el suelo. Sam encima de él. No. Sam luchando para darle la vuelta. No. Sam diciendo su nombre como una pregunta. No.

—¡Dean, deja de portarte como un jodido bebé! —Sam le dio la vuelta, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Dean luchó salvajemente—. Dean, abre los ojos, joder.

—No, aléjate de mí. Aléjate de mí, Sam. ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó, tratando de controlar el sollozo que le obstruía la garganta.

Sam sólo se apretó contra él.

—No —Podía sentir su respiración en la cara e hizo una mueca, con los ojos todavía apretados—. Mírame, maldita sea. ¿O vas a seguir portándote como una niña?

La mano de Sam le agarró fuertemente del pelo, sacudiéndolo.

Dean gritó y, siendo sinceros, mucho. Esto no debería estar pasando, pensó. Sam debería estar follando con esa chica ahora mismo, no haciendo… ¿qué coño estaba haciendo? La boca de Sam ahogó su grito, Dean se puso rígido por la sorpresa. Y una letanía se deslizaba por los labios de Sam, entre besos y gemidos, ridículos y llegando a su alma.

—Dean, tú, hijo de puta. ¿Por qué? No puedo. Tú. Tú, capullo. Tan estúpido. Dios. ¿No podías simplemente dejarlo? Pero no, tenías que hacer esto. Maldición. Tu jodida boca. Me golpeaste. Tú. Tú. ¿Por favor, Dean? Por favor. Joder. Quiero esto. Yo… ¿por favor?

Sam estaba rogando, sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, y Dean sintió que sus ojos giraban en sus órbitas, sintió la poca resistencia que le quedaba abandonando su cabeza. Se sentía paralizado, entumecido contra el suelo, con Sam encima de él, sus cuerpos hundiéndose en una profunda tristeza. Dean quiso mover los brazos para acercar a Sam, pasar su mano por el pelo, al igual que esa chica había hecho. Suyo. Su Sam. Su Sam, llorando.

Las manos de Sam fueron hasta el cuello de su chaqueta, su boca caliente, sollozando contra el cuello de Dean. Rogando.

—Dame esto.

No.

—No, esa es una mala idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a morir. Tú ya has perdido demasiado.

Sam se echó hacia atrás y Dean pudo ver sus ojos, serios, brillantes.

—Entonces deberías haber dejado que muriera. No tengo nada. No tendré nada de ti. Dame esto, Dean. Dámelo.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que "esto" significa.

—Dean sólo… No sé, sólo hazlo.

—No, Sam. No. No voy "sólo a hacerlo".

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué?

—Dame una buena razón.

—Te puedo dar mil malditas buenas razones, aparte de que voy a morir pronto y hacer esto sólo lo empeorará.

El rostro de Sam colapsó. ¿Puede hacer eso una cara, puede colapsar? Sollozó en voz alta, rodó hacia el suelo y se tumbó ahí, junto a él.

Dean se quedó mirando las estrellas que se veían entre las ramas desnudas de los árboles, escuchando a Sam gritar. Resistió el impulso de acercarse a él para tomar a su hermano en su regazo. Era demasiado peligroso. Sí, muy peligroso. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los sollozos de Sam se calmaran lo suficiente como para permitirle hablar.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?¿Crees que no me levanto cada puto día con ganas de gritar? Me importa una mierda, Dean. Te quiero, te quiero. Dame esto, Dean.

—Detente. He dicho que no… No quiero. Es asqueroso. Estás enfermo —Eso era una mentira y Sam se dio cuenta.

—Eres un mentiroso de mierda.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con "esto", Sam?¿Cómo va a arreglar nada? —Dean se movió, sintiendo que algo hurgaba en su interior con saña.

—No lo sé.

—No. No, porque no va a arreglar nada. Sólo lo hará más difícil.

—Ya te estoy perdiendo. No tengo nada más. Te quiero, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?

—Detente. ¡Deja de decir eso!¡Para, jodida, enorme y emocional chica de los cojones! —gritó Dean.

—¡Cállate, Dean! —Sam no gritaba. Sam estaba tranquilo—. No lo entiendes.

—No, Sam, lo entiendo. Lo entiendo, te lo juro. Entiendo lo jodido que es, lo entiendo total y completamente. Y eso es por lo que te digo que esto no es sólo malo elevado a ocho, es tres veces diez multiplicado por veintiocho. Esta mierda ha ido creciendo. Ha crecido a la velocidad de la luz.

—Dean —dijo Sam con voz ahogada, tragando un sollozo. Casi hizo que el corazón de Dean se rompiera.

—Nada de Dean. ¡Y deja de llorar, maldita sea! —Dean hizo una pausa, su voz había ido ganando volumen de nuevo—. Es sólo que… No sé qué hacer, Sammy. Es sólo una forma de prevenir, ¿entiendes?

La voz de Sam era un susurro.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo. Ambos boca arriba, mirando las estrellas. Todo se movía a la velocidad de la luz. Sam era su Polaris. Dean le podía encontrar en una fracción de segundo, no importaba cuántas luces le cegasen o intentasen distraerle. Era lo único que se mantenía a su lado mientras el resto seguía girando, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más lejos. Y a Dean le gustaría que parase por una vez. Envolver entorno a sí mismo esa fija certeza. ¿Pero hacer esto? Sería como caer en su brillo. Y Sam no entendía que el brillo también significaba dolor. Que esto haría las cosas mucho peores.

—Dean, no sabes lo que es estar sin ti.

—Sammy, esto es ridículo. Sé que me quieres. Joder, te quiero demasiado, ¿vale? Pero esto… Esto no. Esto es ridículo.

—Sólo… No sé. Quiero decir… No sabes lo que es estar sin ti.

—No me he ido todavía.

—Necesito saber eso. No puedo, he estado buscando una solución por todas partes. No puedo perderte de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo?

Sam murmuró algo entre dientes que a Dean le sonó como "bromista".

—Lo sé, morí, ese maldito idiota. No puedo creer que te hiciera pasar por eso una y otra vez, pero estoy aquí. No era real. Sólo era algo así como una alucinación muy jodida.

—Estabas muerto.

—Lo sé, pequeño —Dean casi se mordió la lengua cuando escuchó la expresión de cariño que había saltado de su boca. Sam se limitó a suspirar.

—No lo sabes. Estabas muerto.

—Pensé que habías dicho que siempre volvía sin más, con Heat of the Moment*.

—Sí, casi todo el tiempo, pero luego… Lo encontramos, dijo que lo detendría y entonces, un tío, un tío cualquiera, te disparó, y esperé… —La voz de Sam iba subiendo de volumen con cada sílaba, haciéndolo sonar más y más joven—. Estabas muerto y te tuve en mis brazos… Simplemente muerto. Un puto tío cualquiera te metió una bala, al azar. Esperé a que te levantaras, esperé despertar pero no lo hice, Dean. ¡Dean no desperté y tú estabas muerto!

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Seis meses.

—Seis… —Dean contuvo una larga respiración. Seis meses en los que Sam estuvo solo. Ahora no le extrañaba que se hubiese pegado a él como velcro.

—No sabes lo que hice, lo que hice para que volvieras. No sabes lo que soy sin ti. Estoy muerto. Es como si tú mantuvieras todas las cosas buenas contigo, como si fueras una enorme luz brillante y todo lo que soy, es aterrador. Eres mi luz y, sin ti, todo es frío y oscuro.

—Me lo has dicho antes.

—¿Cuándo?

—En el campo, en tu sueño. Dijiste que era un gran fuego brillante, que lo quemaba todo.

—No puedo vivir sin ti, Dean.

—Claro que sí, Sammy, claro que puedes.

—No, Dean. Lo sé, lo viví durante seis meses y pensé que sería como una amputación. Dolorosa y jodida al principio, pero que más tarde se iría desvaneciendo, convirtiéndose en dolores fantasma, sólo apareciendo cuando fuese vulnerable. Pero no funciona así. Era como una infección. Quema, era una especie de parpadeo dentro de mí que iba subiendo de temperatura hasta carbonizarme. Estaba enfadado, solo y adolorido. No podía comer, no podía dormir, no podía respirar, pero seguía moviendo mi cuerpo. No lo estoy explicando bien. Era más que eso, era peor que estar muerto. Todo lo que quería era más tiempo. Sólo quería decirte… —Su voz se desvaneció. Dean estaba desconcertado.

—Sé cómo se siente, Sam. Yo… Soy débil. Tuve que traerte de vuelta. Lo pensé durante dos días y sentí que no podía aguantar más…

—Tengo que arreglarlo. Haría cualquier cosa. Ahora lo sé. Lo haré, lo haré, Dean, voy a hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerte conmigo —Dean no sabía cómo responder a eso—. Quédate conmigo.

—Sam, mierda, esto… —Dean resopló—. Esto no, ¿de acuerdo? Esto no.

—Dame algo. Sólo… algo.

Y Dean sabía que podría haberlo hecho, darle a Sam lo que fuese que pedía. Lo que él quería. Se puso de costado y acercó a Sam a él. No era asqueroso. No era una maldita metáfora. Era un jodido desastre. Sostuvo a Sam, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermano, que sollozaba a su lado, e hizo lo único que podía hacer, lo único que era correcto… Nada, nada en absoluto. Era una locura temporal. Era protección y desesperación a la vez. Era lo único que sabía hacer para resolver ese estúpido y trágico momento. Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Por lo tanto, no hizo nada. No le hizo nada. Lo dejó ir.

Mañana, mañana era un día que sólo existía a medias. 29 de febrero, una anomalía. Esto era una anomalía. Dean pensó que ellos también podrían serlo. Mañana harían su trabajo, arreglarían lo que estaba roto en el mundo, pero no lo que estaba roto entre ellos. Sería sencillo. Se sentiría como un éxito.

* * *

***Día de la Marmota:** Groundhog's Day .Es un método folclórico usado por los granjeros, especialmente de Estados Unidos y Canadá, para predecir el fin del invierno, basados en el comportamiento del animal cuando sale de hibernar el 2 de febrero. El día de la marmota señala (aproximadamente) la mitad del periodo entre el solsticio de invierno y el equinoccio de primavera (de forma similar a la fiesta de Halloween, que señala la mitad del periodo entre el equinoccio de otoño y el solsticio de invierno).

***Rush:** es una banda canadiense de _rock_ progresivo formada en agosto de 1968. Busqué en google staccato de Rush y encontré una improvisación del grupo así que supongo que lo que Sam está tocando con los dedos es eso.

***Es la polla de América: **it is America's wang. Si os fijáis en el mapa de Estados Unidos, el estado de Florida está al este y es una península que, si le echas imaginación, podría pasar como un pene. Pero hay que tener una mente muy sucia XD

***Caminar sobre la tumba de alguien: **Es como lo que se dice popularmente de que, si están hablando mal de ti, te pitan los oídos o te recorre un escalofrío.

***Ánima de su Animus:** Más Carl Jung. Las partes complementarias de nosotros mismos, el alma gemela, la meda naranja y todo eso, con una profundidad psicológica y filosófica que no quiero pararme a explicar porque no conozco la obra de este autor y puedo dar pie a confusiones. Creo que la esencia es básicamente esa, lo que dice Dean, las dos mitades de un todo.

***En el punto de mira (título en España): **Shoot 'Em Up. Es una película de acción y humor negro, dirigida por Michael Davis, estrenada en septiembre de 2007.

***Buttercup: **personaje de La Princesa prometida (título en España), de hecho, es la princesa.

***R. O. U. S: **Rodents Of Unusual Size. Roedores de talla inusual. Ratas gigantes, vamos. También aparecen en La princesa prometida, en el Pantano de Fuego, que se caracteriza por tres cosas: el fuego burbujeante, las arenas resplandecientes y las ratas gigantes.

**Más sobre "La princesa prometida": ** (es).(wikipedia) (wiki) / The_Princess_Bride Sin espacios ni paréntesis. Os dejo el link porque el argumento es demasiado largo. En wikipedia podéis leer todo lo que necesitéis para entender mejor qué quiere decir Dean.

***Hellraiser: **Es una película británica de terror de 1987 escrita y dirigida por Clive Barker, y basada en la aclamada novela de Barker Hellraiser. Es considerada tanto una película de culto como un clásico del género.

***Chester el acosador: **es un personaje de cómic bastante vulgar. El nombre lo dice todo, creo.

***Heat of the Moment:** es una canción de Asia, supongo que la misma que aparece en el capítulo del bromista (el mejor malo, por cierto).

* * *

**Recuento de palabras: **9883

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, especialmente a **Chiara Polairix Edelstein** y a **GreenEyesSpn. **

Y ya sabéis, si dejáis un review Sam y Dean aparecerán en tu habitación dispuestos a hacer lo que queráis XD

_Luna Lunática a 14 de Abril de 2014_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad del canal **CW** y de los creadores de la serie. El fic original pertenece a **JamesParker**, yo sólo hago la **traducción. **

**Aviso:** Wincest, es decir, relación chico/chicho incestuosa. Si no te gusta, vuelve a la página anterior y abstente de hacer comentarios sobre lo pervertidas que somos las personas que leemos estas cosas. Créeme, ya lo sabemos XD

Spoilers 3 temporada.

**Resumen del capítulo: **Sam se aferra a todos los momentos que puede, pero estos pasan demasiado rápido.

**N/T: **¡Hola! Ya he vuelto después de una semanita en el pueblo. En fin… Se acaban las vacaciones (este es mi último día…) así que tendré menos tiempo para traducir. Sólo tengo el ordenador los fines de semana así que intentaré actualizar los lunes o así pero no prometo nada porque necesito ese tiempo para dedicar a los estudios y demás. En cualquier caso, ¡ya vamos por la mitad!

Este capítulo es un poco lento, más un punto de inflexión que otra cosa pero siempre son necesarios. En cualquier caso, espero que os guste

Este cap. está situado entre el episodio 13. "Ghostfacers" (Encarafantasmas, en español) y el 15. "Time on my side" (El tiempo está de mi parte, en español).

Como siempre, si hay algo que no entendéis, no dudéis en preguntar :D

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Sam POV**

_El hombre que todo lo promete, es seguro que no cumplirá nada, y todo aquel que promete demasiado, está en peligro de usar medios deshonestos para cumplir sus promesas, y ya está en el camino de la perdición. _

_-Carl Jung. _

Desde que Sam encontró la bendición de sal, una variación de un antiguo ritual romano, lo recitaba sobre las líneas que dejaba bajo las ventanas y las puertas de sus habitaciones de los distintos hoteles de mala muerte en los que habían estado. Incluso cuando era Dean quien ponía la sal, Sam se tomaba un segundo para pasar sus dedos sobre las líneas y decir la bendición. Con los ojos cerrados, recitaba las palabras en latín de memoria, a veces pensando que era irónico que esa lengua muerta y que ya no se hablaba, era algo tan cercano a él como el inglés. Ya había muchas cosas muertas en su vida.

—Ubi hoc sal aspersus depellendos potentia mali, et protege nos semper. Protegerat ma amatorem.

Pensó en lo que significaban las palabras y se sintió algo agradecido de que Dean siempre hubiese sido tan mediocre con el latín. Dean sabía pero nunca había entendido ciertas cosas y su gramática era atroz. En inglés, la bendición significaba algo así como "Dondequiera que se rocíe esta sal, que aleje el mal y nos proteja siempre. Protege a mi amado" Amado. Había empezado a recitar el ritual cuando estaba en la secundaria y en aquel entonces había traducido incorrectamente la última parte por "Protege a mis seres queridos". Cuando descubrió el error, decidió que la diferencia no era importante. Amado. Dean se habría muerto de la risa de saberlo y se habría burlado de él una semana entera. Dean era el único ser querido que le quedaba e incluso si la bendición era un gesto vacío, sin poder real, de alguna forma le daba un poco de tranquilidad. Dentro del ciclo interminable de hoteles, moteles, casas vacías y apartamentos en alquiler de mala muerte que convirtieron en lugares seguros, la sal le daba un poco de descanso de la constante vigilancia y la bendición le recordaba sus prioridades. Proteger lo que amaba. Pero Sam estaba fallando.

Sam tenía el brazo torcido sobre los ojos para bloquear la luz de la temprana tarde que inundaba la habitación a través de las cortinas raídas del Hotel Ho-Hum, en mitad de ninguna parte del condado de Ashtabula, Ohio. El hotel estaba a la altura de su nombre, por decir lo menos; una línea idéntica de habitaciones insulsas al lado de la carretera. Había veinte más como ese en el tramo de la costa del Erie de Ohio. Dean había salido un rato con la excusa de lavar el coche, conseguir comida y comprar cerveza y, Sam era optimista, posiblemente algo más fuerte. El viaje en coche desde Milan había sido mayormente en silencio. La incómoda paz que sentían después de la admisión de Dean de que tenía miedo a lo que podía pasar entre ellos les había dejado en un lugar extraño. La voz de su padre, la esperanza que siempre les había traído, había sumido a Dean en la desesperación y la desesperanza, y Sam no había querido nada más que acortar la distancia entre ellos, aferrarse a Dean y seguirlo al infierno si era necesario. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar sin él. Dean se sentía solo y, a su lado, Sam también. Dos personas en una habitación, muriendo de soledad juntos. Era casi gracioso, si no fuera la cosa más triste jamás escuchada, pensó Sam. Tenían una ocasión y, en lugar de abrazarla, simplemente se encogían de hombros. Ambos estaban silenciosamente de acuerdo en que era mejor convertir ese "momento" en una broma, de modo que puedan reírse de ello y dejarlo atrás. Reírse de ello. Beber y ser felices, porque mañana… Bueno, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Dean se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, a fantasmas y voces, a partes fijas del universo, a la otra vida… cualquier cosa. Y Sam estaba justo ahí con él. No podía encontrar nada. Ni un pedazo de la forma de romper el trato. Ni había hechizos ni acuerdos. No había escapatorias. Dean se iría dentro de poco y Sam estaría solo de nuevo, como los seis meses que pasó tratando de localizar al bromista y recuperar a su hermano sólo que mucho peor… porque no serían seis meses, sería para siempre. Sam había sentido frío en la ausencia de Dean y tenía miedo. Sabía lo muerto que le parecería el mundo, lo carente de amor y humanidad… y sabía que él sería igual, sin vida, sin alegría, sin amor ni esperanza. La desesperación se había colado en su corazón durante los seis meses en los que estuvo sin Dean, y el amor se convirtió en crueldad y el dolor en rabia con demasiada rapidez. Tenía que salvar a Dean del tormento que había aceptado tan tontamente por la vida ahora sin esperanza de Sam. Necesitaba salvarle, para salvarse de las tinieblas que se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Amado. Amado. Amatorem. Amado. Las palabras siempre en la punta de la lengua, con ganas de ser dichas, gritadas. Sin Dean el mundo se convertía en un extraño frío, al igual que Sam. O puede que sea así de todas formas, pensó Sam. Y esa era la verdad desde mucho antes de que Dean le besase.

Dean le había besado. Dean le quería. Este Dean. No uno soñado. No uno poseído. Este Dean. Esa noche Sam salió del bar, tras darle a Amanda un sencillo beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, para encontrarse con Dean tirado en el capó del coche como si alguien le hubiese tirado ahí. Sam se había sentido aturdido por un momento, mirando las luces de Navidad que iluminaban a Dean, colgadas alrededor del exterior de ese bar en mitad de ningún sitio. Ese, se dio cuenta, fue el momento en el que todo cayó en su lugar. Esos sueños con Dean pudieron haber empezado como metáforas pero eran más como mensajes. A partes iguales torpes y devastadores, para darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería la maldita cercanía que tenían en más que raras ocasiones, casi imaginarias e imposibles.

Sam recuerda la primera vez que ganó a Dean en una pelea. Tenía dieciocho años y, tal vez, Dean le había dejado ganar. Sam no estaba seguro a pesar de haber repasado la pelea una y otra vez en su cabeza. Recuerda la sorpresa de la misma, lo que celebró que Dean hubiese acabado en el suelo. Pero sobre todo, recuerda la sonrisa de orgullo de Dean al verse derrotado. Era sólo una sonrisa, sólo una victoria, pero Sam quiso llorar, arrastrarse de rodillas por su perdón, aferrarse a su hermano como si la vida le dependiera de ello. En ese momento, Sam habría cambiado la victoria por la vergüenza de la derrota para el resto de su vida si eso significaba que Dean siempre sería más grande, más fuerte, más rápido que él.

La siguiente pelea de entrenamiento fue diferente. Dean estaba decidido y, joder, no le dio ni un respiro. Ese fue el momento en el que Sam se dio cuenta de que Dean era muy fuerte. Porque, joder, pensó Sam, eso dolía. El orgullo herido de Sam le hizo luchar con más fuerza, golpeando con todo, torciendo miembros y empujando, todo ello inútil cuando cayeron al suelo. Y cuando Sam quedó atrapado en esta ocasión, las contusiones empezando a oscurecerse en su cuerpo y el labio ensangrentado, fue un alivio. Dean se derrumbó encima de él, respirando con dificultad. Fue un peso que Sam aceptó por completo. Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó, Dean levantó la cabeza, sonriéndole en silencio, y Sam pensó: hermoso. Un moratón floreciendo en el pómulo, un rasguño en el mentón que le partía la piel ligeramente y que derramaba unas gotas de sangre. Dean se lamió el pulgar y le limpió una mancha en la frente como si fuera un niño en el jardín de infancia, riendo cuando Sam no se retorció. Sam estaba aterrorizado. Cuando Dean hojeó la sangre en el labio de Sam y después de la llevó a la boca con un dedo, lamiéndola hasta dejarlo limpio, se llevó a cabo algún tipo de hechizo. Algún tipo de magia que acabaría con Sam… Le entró el pánico. Tres días después, envió la solicitud a Stanford.

Y esa noche llegó el sueño. Había un campo, la primera vez no hubo una Jessica deslizándose hacia él con palabras envenenadas, ni la ira de ningún padre llenando el silencio, no había autocompasión, no había ningún Dean silencioso mirándole con cruel decepción y enfado. Esas cosas vinieron después, a medida que Sam las recogía en el camino, del mismo modo que empezó a lamentar cosas y dejar que se hundieran profundamente en sí mismo, una parte más fuerte que los recuerdos. Sin embargo, el primer sueño fue diferente. Su subconsciente reconstruyó un recuerdo de ellos dos en un significativo verano en el Blue Moon Motel, pero a diferencia de la unión fraternal que sí ocurrió, en el sueño pasó algo más. Sam entró por la puerta naranja de la habitación doce y encontró a Dean sentado en el borde de la cama, mirándole con una sonrisa resplandeciente que Sam no había visto en mucho tiempo. Entonces, Dean extendió su mano y empujó a Sam a un abrazo que ni siquiera había sabido que deseaba, y empezó a hablar.

El Dean soñado del Blue Moon Motel le pasó la mano por el pelo y le habló de lo que podrían ser cuando fueran libres. Podríamos ser cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando estemos juntos, dijo. Le dijo a Sam, a quemarropa, que le amaba. Hubo más palabras que llevaron a besos, inocentes al principio. En la frente, las mejillas, la parte más tierna de la muñeca. Entonces, ese Dean, tan diferente y a la vez tan parecido, le profesó su amor abiertamente, juró promesas selladas con besos que parecían hablar de adoración. Y Sam también le adoró, le enseñó su amor físicamente, le dio evidencias a Dean, le dio todo cuando Dean gruñó palabras contra su mentón, entre suaves dentelladas a su labio inferior, y dijo:

—Tú y yo, para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se metió rápidamente en la ducha para borrar la evidencia de un sueño húmedo que era demasiado horrible para estar teniendo. Y una semana después sintió dos tipos de culpa. Una por los sueños que no debería estar esperando con esperanza que ocurriesen. Y otra por la aceptación de Stanford que sólo esperaba a medias que le hiciera libre.

Y luego se marchó, lo hizo sintiendo que un gran peso le desgarraba el pecho, pero entonces estaba tan perdido, tan enfadado y solo… que apenas le importó. Dean no le detuvo. Ni una sola vez lo intentó. Y Sam recordaba haber pensando: Él me habría detenido. Sólo que no pensaba en el Dean de carne y hueso, sino en el que llevaba en su interior. Ese Dean que nunca le habría dejado ir.

Las manos de Sam temblaban cuando salió del bar y no sólo por el frío. Su voz temblaba cuando despertó a Dean, tratando de ser indiferente aunque algo horrible le estaba quemando por dentro.

—Por favor, dime que no te has desmayado.

Después de eso todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Las palabras de Sam estaban mal; según las decía, sabía que no eran las que quería decir. Dean estaba hablando demasiado rápido, culpándolo de algo que no entendía, acusándolo. ¿De qué? Sam no lo sabía exactamente, ni siquiera cuando Dean le pegó porque sí, un golpe a medias borracho que dio a su labio en el ángulo perfecto para romperlo. Estaban teniendo dos conversaciones separadas y Sam no había entendido nada. Ni siquiera cuando Dean se abalanzó sobre él y Sam cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca, esperando el próximo golpe… Fue entonces cuando Dean le besó. Y no era un sueño. No era un sueño. No era un sueño. Dean lo hizo. Después se dio la vuelta y echó a correr mientras Sam negaba con la cabeza, conmocionado por ese beso que rompió unas compuertas dentro de él, como la ruptura de un gravamen, mientras corría tras Dean. Cuando todo terminó, todo confesado, todo a sollozo limpio, Dean le sostuvo mientras yacía destrozado, tirado bajo el cielo de febrero, nada había cambiado excepto que ahora los dos lo sabían, y eso era mucho peor.

Caminaron de regreso al hotel en silencio. Cumplieron con su rutina sin decir nada, preparándose para la caza. Y, aunque ambos sabían lo que había pasado, no dijeron ni una sola palabra. En cierto modo, Sam esperaba que nada cambiase. Dean había dicho lo que pensaba. Al día siguiente harían lo de siempre, después de todo, estaban en mitad de una misión; era una misión que Dean había elegido, la llamada Morton House, su "Gran Cañón" con sólo un toque de burla. La única diferencia estaba en los ojos de Dean, que nunca parecían encontrarse con Sam, ni una sola vez en toda la mañana. Tal vez la radio estaba algo más alta de lo normal para que no naciera ninguna conversación, pero Sam podía vivir con eso, al menos por un tiempo. Grand Funk Railroad* sacudía las ventanas cuando se detuvieron frente a Morton House y Sam inhaló, deseando una caza limpia, dentro y fuera.

Debería haber sabido que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. Nada salió como estaba previsto. Un niño había muerto, un niño de verdad que había perdido la cabeza, queriendo agradar a alguien que amaba. Ahora era demasiado tarde para él. El amor te hace vulnerable, desesperado; te hace cometer errores.

A las seis y cuarto el sol ya se había puesto y Dean no había regresado. Sam estaba casi contento de esto y el simple pensamiento le hizo sentirse enfermo. Era duro mirar a Dean a veces. Y el dolor le hacía vulnerable, desesperado y ambos… Los dos habían cometido errores.

Hubo un momento, sabe que la cámara de los Encarafantasmas casi lo capta, en el que el chico, Corbin, o Cor-algo, desapareció en mitad de una brillante luz. Cuando vieron la grabación en el HQ/garaje familiar de los Encarafantasmas, pudo ver el alivio en su propio rostro así como en el de Dean. En ese momento, estar juntos y enteros, hizo que todo, todo el horror al que habían hecho frente, todo el dolor y la vergüenza de la noche anterior, desapareciera. La cámara captó sus pasos determinados por la habitación, captó su encuentro en mitad de esta, acercándose demasiado el uno al otro. Sam sabía que ambos lo habían sentido, esa repentina necesidad, ese verdadero deseo el uno por el otro. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para opacar el alivio que sentían tras haberse enfrentado a otro monstruo y haber sobrevivido. Sam vio su propio y confuso deseo en el eco de los ojos de Dean. Pero entonces Spruce, Sam no sabía si darle las gracias a Dios o maldecirlo, hizo un ruido, dijo algo que rompió el momento; Sam había olvidado que estaba ahí, documentando esa necesitada, esa desesperada expresión, que se reflejaba en ambos rostros simultáneamente. Le parecía una vergüenza tener que borrarlo. Quería verlo más de cerca. Quería examinarlo. No podía dejar de pensar en qué habría pasado de haber estado solos en ese momento… Bueno, seguramente Dean habría encontrado alguna manera de cerrar y negar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Todo el incidente, rápido en los talones de esa noche en el bar, habían hecho a Sam pensar en documentarlo todo, en conseguir evidencias. Tenían un puñado de fotos de su juventud y nada después. Jess había estado como loca por fotos, tenía un montón por todas partes. Sam no tenía nada de Dean más allá de la edad de doce años. El estómago de Sam cayó al pensar en todos los momentos que no había podido recoger, momentos que se le escapaban y que, eventualmente, desaparecerían por completo. Tal vez después de que Dean se fuese, no sería capaz de recordar el verde exacto de sus ojos, algo que había dado por hecho a lo largo de toda su vida. Tal vez todas esas expresiones sutiles que desfilaban por el rostro de Dean desaparecerían. La memoria no era infalible. Así, Sam hizo lo que creía correcto. Fue a un bar esa noche y jugó un par de rondas de billar para conseguir un dinero extra.

Cuando Spruce y Maggie, dos de los Encarafantasmas, estaban encerrados en la casa, mantuvieron la cámara grabando. De alguna forma, les hacía sentir más seguros ver el peligro y el horror a través del visor… ¿Conseguiría eso que su propia tragedia pareciese más como una película, menos real e imponente? Sam había pensado que no sería malo intentarlo. Las razones para conseguir una cámara le parecían buenas. Al devolver el coche de alquiler en Milan, después de haberlo usado para transportar el cuerpo del Crocotta para quemarlo porque Dean no quería que su preciosa nena absorbiese el olor de ese hijo de puta, Sam se acercó a un Meijer y compró una barata cámara digital, un puñado de baterías y algunas tarjetas SD. No había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para abrirla aún. Llevaba en su mochila dos días. Tendría que sacarla pronto y encontrar alguna forma de explicar su existencia. Dean se molestaría, sin duda, pero ya había demasiados momentos que Sam se había perdido y le quedaban muy pocos. Sam rodó sobre su espalda que se extendía en una X cama, y trató de mantener la respiración calmada ante el repentino pánico que sentía por pensar en lo cerca que estaba la fecha. Reprimió el pánico, se concentró en su respiración y trató de no llorar.

Sus ojos estaban, Sam estaba seguro, todavía rojos, pero por suerte secos cuando Dean medio cayó en la habitación, cargando con las bolsas del restaurante "Little Italy". Las llaves tintinearon al caer al suelo.

—Sammy, italiano —Dean sonrió y dejó las bolsas, las tres, en la tambaleante mesa de madera—. La cerveza está en el coche, brb.

—Sabes que se supone que tienes que decir las letras, ¿verdad? Es B. R. B, no brb.

—¡Lol!* —Sonrió, tirándose en la cama de una forma que estiraba el significado de "repantigarse" . Sam pensó en muñecas con cuellos rotos y se estremeció un poco, antes de detenerse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dean, pasando a Sam una cerveza sin abrir y abriendo la suya propia, dándole un largo trago antes de rebuscar en las bolsas.

—Sí, sí —Sam asintió con la cabeza, enfatizando la mentira—. Estoy bien, sólo algo cansado.

—Bueno, es mejor que tengas hambre. Ahí está mi Ravioli… y pastel… ¡Tenían pastel! De chocolate —Sonrió—. Filete a la plancha con patatas, y ensalada con queso Feta y aceitunas para ti —Dean se encogió al nombrar las aceitunas—. ¿Cómo puedes comer eso, hombre? Saben como a cera.

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Sabes a qué sabe la cera?

—Cállate —Dean puso los ojos en blanco y cogió el mando a distancia.

Comieron en un silencio casi absoluto, ambos habían movido sus sillas para ver una versión editada de los Goonies*. Dean se quejó de que todas las cosas buenas las quitaban y dijeron sus frases favoritas en voz alta, olvidando momentáneamente su situación. Había momentos que eran como un hechizo, sólo la vida sin complicaciones, pero transcurrían con pensamientos extraños. ¿La última vez que verían los Goonies? Probablemente. ¿La última conversación sobre las aceitunas? Quizás. Cada pensamiento era como un dolor punzante en algún lugar no identificado del pecho de Sam. Se obligó a reír junto a él, porque sabía que Dean también lo sentía.

Tras cuatro cervezas cada uno de un pack de doce de Natty Light, Sam le dijo a Dean de ir a dar una vuelta hasta el parque cercano a la orilla del lago Erie. Mientras Dean estaba en el baño, Sam cogió la cámara digital y la metió en su bolsillo delantero, aunque aún no sabía si tendría el valor para usarla.

Deslizaron las botellas frías en la mochila de Sam y caminaron en silencio hasta el embarcadero de Walnut Beach para observar la enorme y oscura nada que se extendía más allá de las luces de la costa, donde el lago se unía con el cielo.

—Estamos rompiendo como tres reglas según ese cartel de ahí, Dean —dijo Sam, señalándolo con la botella antes de inclinar el cuello de su quinta cerveza.

Se sentaron en la hierba, las largas piernas de Sam cruzadas al estilo indio y metidas bajo él. Dean se inclinó hacia delante y agarró una piedra de la grava.

—Reglas, tonterías. ¿Y qué pasa con la regla seis?¿Por qué no puedo tirar piedras? Quiero decir, no voy a tirárselas a la gente, y este es un país libre.

Las luces del Ashtabula Harbor se extendían por la oscuridad plana del lago Erie. El rompeolas era una línea áspera, visible únicamente porque no reflejaba nada. Dean, armado con una piedra, golpeó el lago con un chapoteo pesado y el brillo de oro de las luces iluminó los anillos creados por las ondas. Sam movió las piernas y se inclinó para coger otra cerveza, mientras deslizaba su mano izquierda en el bolsillo y sacaba la cámara. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Dean.

Cuando la luz del puerto hizo su lento barrido hacia ellos, hizo su movimiento.

—¿Dean?

La cabeza de Dean se giró y Sam pulsó el botón bruscamente.

—Maldita sea, Sammy, ¿estás intentando dejarme ciego?¿Qué coño?¿Eso es una cámara? —Dean levantó la mano delante de su cara mientras Sam volvía a intentarlo—. Déjalo ya.

—Vamos, Dean, enséñame tu cara enfadada —Sam se echó a reír.

—Estás a punto de verla. ¿Qué pasa con el Alan Funk?

—¿El qué?

—Candid Camera*, idiota.

—Oh, no es nada. Sólo quería tomar algunas fotos.

—¿Por la noche?¿En medio de la nada?

—Es momento tan bueno como cualquier otro —Sam esperó a que la luz pasase de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

Esa era una pregunta que había esperado pero Sam no podía dar ninguna razón a excepción de la verdad. Una verdad que no podía decir en voz alta, por lo que tendría que conformarse con un simple:

—Porque sí.

Sabía que no necesitaba decir más, que Dean entendería. Cuando la luz volvió, Sam tomó unas cuantas rápidamente. Incluso en la pequeña pantalla digital veía los ojos de Dean estrechándose casi como si le doliera. En la siguiente foto esa mirada se había disuelto, reemplazada por una sonrisa irónica y una ceja levantada. Encubrirlo, eso es lo que nos han enseñado, pensó Sam. Empújalo hacia abajo y no lo toques. Controla el horror y convoca una falsa valentía hasta que no puedas ver o tocar lo que hay debajo, lo que es real. Pero eso no era cierto. Dean lo encubría muy poco. Cada emoción se mostraba en su cara si sabías dónde buscar y Sam podía decir que él sí sabía. Vio cómo distintas emociones luchaban por el dominio antes de que la fachada se levantara, brillante y lisa, perfecta.

Dean le dio un último trago a su cerveza, deslizó la botella vacía en la mochila de Sam y le dijo:

—Si me sacas una sola foto más, tiraré la cámara al jodido lago.

Sam sabía que estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para hacerlo pero sacó dos más cuando la luz pasó de nuevo.

La noche terminó en un silencio ebrio y con un rápido acuerdo de que debían regresar a casa de Bobby para reagruparse y comenzar de nuevo la búsqueda en su biblioteca. Recogieron todo lo que pudieron y Sam puso la alarma de su móvil a las siete, con la esperanza de llegar a la ducha antes de que Dean se arrastrase fuera de la cama a luchar contra los dos chupitos de whisky de más que se había tomado antes de desmayarse completamente. Sam se sentía tentado a tomar unas cuantas fotos de Dean mientras dormía, pero no quería tentar a la suerte. Se quedó dormido escuchando la respiración de Dean en la penumbra, intentando no llorar en voz alta cuando otra ola de pánico se apoderó de él.

* * *

Mientras Sam gemía y apretaba el botón de apagado de la alarma, se sorprendió al ver que Bobby le estaba llamando.

—¡Apaga la maldita alarma, Sam! —gritó Dean, desde algún lugar bajo la pila de mantas. Sam apretó el botón verde para hablar a la vez que Dean le tiraba una almohada.

—¿Bobby?

Había señales demoníacas en Athens, Ohio. Tormentas en las colinas y ganado mutilado en el valle. Por una vez, no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban en ese momento; un rápido viaje desde las colinas del noreste a las del sureste. Sólo a un par de horas. Dean dijo que los demonios eran más molestos de lo común ahí, y miró hacia otro lado cuando mencionó que por eso había ido hasta allí antes y cómo había conocido a Cassie.

Aparentemente, una gran cantidad de fenómenos sobrenaturales se veían atraídos por el pentagrama que formaban los cementerios que rodeaban la ciudad universitaria de Athens. El cementerio combinaba con la proximidad del Great Hopewell Road* y algún tipo de místico residuo pegajoso en las montañas. Si a todo eso le sumas un grupo de espiritualistas tipo Nebo* y unas instalaciones de finales del siglo XIX, Athens y la Universidad de Ohio se convertían en un imán para lo que Dean agrupaba bajo la etiqueta de "mierda espeluznante".

—La última vez —dijo Dean—, un grupo de chicas estúpidas de la hermandad intentaron ponerse en contacto con los muertos justo antes del fin de semana de Halloween. Lograron su meta por accidente.

Mientras pasaban de pueblo en pueblo, Dean azotando las carreteras secundarias a una velocidad casi temeraria con la radio sonando, el corazón de Sam se sentía hinchado y roto en su pecho. El sol iluminaba el pelo de Dean, arrancando destellos dorados, y Sam intentaba no mirar. Echándose hacia atrás en el asiento, decidió que tirar de su capucha y cerrar los ojos era la única forma de no quedarse mirando a su hermano con la boca abierta. Estaba a la deriva en mitad de un sueño intermitente, cuando Dean se rió y subió el volumen del equipo de música. Los ojos de Sam se abrieron automáticamente mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera, pasando los dedos por el borde de la cámara. Lo que Sam quería más que nada en el mundo era tener una foto de Dean riendo. Esas risas, Sam lo sabía, llegaban con menos frecuencia, de la nada, y Sam nota el espacio vacío que había quedado por su ausencia. Hubo años en los que sentía que la risa de Dean era la banda sonora de su vida que, de otra forma, habría sido miserable. Grandes risas, de esas profundas, ridículas y casi histéricas, que se extendían, contagiándose como un catarro, y que llenaban los ojos de Dean de lágrimas… Y que no se escucharían nunca más, como si no hubieran ocurrido realmente, y, la verdad, era que no desde Cold Oak. Desde luego, no las había escuchado, por lo menos, desde el punto misterioso.

Lo que más quería Sam era no pensar en esas cosas. Durante unos minutos, sólo unos pocos, se olvidaba y podía respirar, pero todo caía de nuevo. A medida que los días hacían su cuenta atrás, Sam tenía mayor certeza de que nunca escucharía esa risa de nuevo. Quería documentar esa risa e incluso, para encontrar algún momento de respiro, fotografiar amor en los ojos de Dean, tener alguna evidencia de que existía, de que tenía un hermano que lo amaba lo suficiente como para morir tonta y egoístamente por él. Una náusea se formó rápidamente ante este último pensamiento.

—Dean, para el coche —ordenó Sam, buscando a tientas la manilla de la puerta.

—¿Qué?¿Sam, estás bien? —preguntó Dean, quitándose de la carretera y recorriendo un camino rural.

La radio se quedó en silencio y Dean apenas tuvo tiempo de detener el coche antes de que Sam abriera de golpe la puerta y echara el café ácido y los restos del desayuno. No era algo nuevo. Desde el veintinueve había habido un buen número de días en los que Sam no podía retener la comida. Masticaba, tragaba y luego corría hacia el cuarto de baño, derramándolo todo en oleadas de bilis amarga. Trataba de ocultarlo, pero Dean lo sabía.

—Sammy —La voz de Dean estaba llena de pena, mientras Sam se inclinaba fuera del coche y apoyaba la cabeza en las manos, escupiendo sobre la grava gris opaca. Se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Dean en el centro de su espalda, rodeándolo lentamente. Cualquier indicio de risa había desaparecido de nuevo. Sam se hundió… Era culpa suya—. ¿Estás bien? Vamos, Sam. Estás bien. Maldita sea, Sammy.

El coche se apagó repentinamente y Sam sintió que Dean se acercaba, deslizándose sobre los asientos de cuero. Dos manos asieron sus hombros y Sam sintió de nuevo que no podía respirar. Su pecho se apretó mientras se dejaba llevar por el toque. Dean se inclinó, arqueando la espalda para que su pecho se aplastara contra la espalda de Sam, para que pudiera sentir el calor incluso a través de la sudadera.

—Sam, tienes que dejar de hacerte esto a ti mismo —Sam sintió un sollozo retenido en la parte posterior de la garganta y se secó los ojos con el puño cerrado. Se sentía como un niño, como un idiota, como si él se estuviera muriendo a cámara lenta. A su vez, todo lo que quería era devolver ese abrazo y aferrarse a él firmemente—. Salgamos de la carretera, nos tomaremos algo —dijo Dean con carácter definitivo, distanciándose de Sam y dándole una fuerte, e intencionalmente fraternal, palmadita en la espalda. Sam giró en el asiento, se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza y miró por el lado del pasajero a la nada verde, todo completamente borroso por la velocidad y las lágrimas.

Salieron de la carretera a la altura de un pequeño pueblo, Glouster, Ohio, y se detuvieron en algo que se llamaba Sikorski Home Plate. Sam captó su imagen en la puerta de cristal, viendo que sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Se deslizó en el asiento frente a Dean sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando la camarera, una septuagenaria desaliñada con pantalones vaqueros, se acercó a ellos, Sam todavía tenía miedo de que hablar le llevase de nuevo a las infantiles lágrimas. Dean pidió un café para él, un pedazo de pastel con dos tenedores y un Sprite para Sam. No hacía falta decir ni una palabra.

Sam seguía en silencio cuando la camarera volvió con una sonrisa preocupada mientras dejaba la bebida y la comida frente a él. Tomó un largo trago y observó a Dean agitar dos paquetes de azúcar frente al café oscuro.

—A veces le pones azúcar al café.

Dean levantó la cabeza, tal vez sorprendido ante la observación aparentemente aleatoria de Sam.

—¿Y?

—Y nada, simplemente me acabo de dar cuenta.

—A veces necesitamos algo de dulce con lo amargo, chaval. Una cuchara llena de azúcar hace bajar la medicina.

Sam sintió un giro brusco en sus entrañas; sus vidas estaban llenas de amargura en una miríada de formas. Dean sobrevivía con un mínimo de dulzura, momentos fugaces y etéreos de bondad. Sam quería darle más. Pero no había manera de hacerlo sin causar dolor, sin levantar más de esa amargura, de ese pesar. Era como si todo se hubiera hundido hasta el fondo de la taza de Dean.

Sam había pasado el punto de no retorno en el momento en el que el verdadero Dean le había besado en el sueño. Una compuerta se rompió en su cerebro y una especie de consistente jarabe de amor, dulce y amargo, se vertió sobre él, y Sam se estaba ahogando en él, y le había hecho estúpido, desesperado, plagado de los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez. Estaba tan enamorado que no podía pensar más allá de Dean y su pérdida.

Dean agitó el azúcar de su café, la cuchara golpeó contra la taza a un ritmo constante, y Sam quería más. Dean había puesto la idea ahí, ¿no? Con todo eso de la dulzura y la chica del bar… Dean la había empujado hacia él y luego se había distanciado enfurruñado, tirándose en el capó del coche para conjurar todos los tipos de tentaciones. Sam recordaba el sabor del whisky y los cigarrillos en la boca de Dean, y ese deseo, imposible de negar, de deslizar sus manos sobre la piel del cuello de Dean, de color rosado por la bebida, y mucho más allá. Quería darle a Dean la dulzura suficiente para seguir adelante; quería encenderle con ella.

Pero, aquí estamos, pensó Sam, rotos y distantes, sin querer encontrarnos con la mirada del otro, bajando los ojos a la mesa de formica, a veinte millas de la ciudad donde Dean había conocido a una chica y, tal vez, hasta se había enamorado de ella, donde Dean le había dado a Cassie lo que nunca le daría a Sam. A pesar de que él sabía que Dean le amaba. Lo sabe. A pesar de que Sam también le quiere. Nada va a cambiar. Lo sabía, igual que sabía que aunque fueran pasando los días, Dean nunca le iba a dar lo que quería, no importaba qué le pidiese. Y Sam creía que no era justo, Dean ya había dado su alma… Esto no sería más que una pequeña cosa para llevarlos a ambos a través de la oscuridad.

* * *

*** Grand Funk Railroad: **Grand Funk Railroad es un grupo de hard rock estadounidense cuya base interpretativa se sostenía bajo la modalidad de Power trio, y cuyo estilo está marcado por la fusíon del hard rock con el funk y el blues.

***Lol: **laugh out loud. Revolcarse de la risa.

***Los Goonies:** es una película estadounidense de aventuras de 1985 dirigida por Richard Donner y escrita por Chris Columbus, basada en una historia de Steven Spielberg.

***Candid Camera: **es un programa de televisión de cámara oculta.

***Nebo:** Hilarión del Monte Nebo es el seudónimo de la argentina Josefa Rosalía Luque Álvarez, espiritualista de cierto renombre, autora de "Arpas Eternas".

***The Great Hopewell Road: **es como un camino, pensado para conectar Newark y Chillicothe, que están a una distancia de 97 kilómetros, a través del corazón de Ohio. Lo interesante de esto es que tiene alrededor de 2000 años de antigüedad. Son obras de tierra de interés arqueológico.

* * *

**Recuento de palabras: **5600

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, especialmente a **GreenEyesSpn** y a **Chiara Polairix Edelstein**. No he podido contestar a vuestros reviews porque no tenía conexión pero muchas gracias.

_Luna Lunática a 21 de Abril de 2014_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad del canal **CW** y los creadores de la serie. El fic original pertenece a **JamesParker**, yo sólo hago la **traducción.** Este trabajo es sin ánimos de lucro.

**Resumen del capítulo: **Dean igual se rinde pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a arrastrar a su hermano al infierno.

**Avisos:** rating M por lenguaje, violencia y Wincest, es decir, relación chico/chico e incesto. Si no te gusta, no leas. Vuelve a la página anterior y abstente de hacer comentarios sobre lo pervertidas que somos las personas que leemos esto. Créeme, ya lo sabemos XD

**N/T: **Yo de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Siento no haber actualizado antes pero he tenido algunas cosillas personales. En cualquier caso, ¡aquí estoy! Debo decir que me gusta mucho este capítulo aunque Sam se porta como un llorón XD Espero que a vosotros/as también os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Dean POV**

_Cuando definimos la fotografía como una imagen sin movimiento, no quiere decir sólo que las figuras que representa no se mueven; significa que no emergen, no la dejan: están anestesiadas y sujetas, como mariposas. _

_-Roland Barthes, La Cámara Lúcida: Nota sobre la fotografía. _

El corazón de Dean latía de forma errática mientras conducía a lo largo de los dos carriles de la apagada carretera entre Canaán y Erie. La voz de Sam se había cortado y el pánico explosionó tan fuerte en el pecho de Dean que consiguió que le castañearan los dientes. Bajó la ventanilla y le gritó al cielo:

—No lo hagas, hijo de puta —Era una especie de golpe, una amenaza vacía dirigida a un Dios que todavía no estaba seguro de que existiese—. Joder, lo sabía. Mierda —repitió en voz baja y se mordió el labio mientras aceleraba el Impala todavía más—. Ni un jodido policía —Le gritó a nadie en particular—. Ni uno solo —Nunca debió haber dejado a Sam solo, lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era _más rápido, más rápido, Sam, Sam_. Su puño cruzó el aire y se estrelló contra el salpicadero—. ¡Maldita sea, Sam! —No hizo caso del dolor de los nudillos y envolvió los dedos alrededor de las familiares curvas del volante, delineadas como las de una columna vertebral—. Nunca debí haberle dejado solo —repetía.

Debería haberle forzado. Debería haberle atado o algo así. No, esa imagen le recordaba demasiado a los malditos sueños que había estado teniendo. Bueno, tal vez no tendría que haberle atado, pero debería haber hecho algo. Ese maldito zombi tenía a Sam, estaba seguro de ello, y también estaba seguro de que el trato no cubría la muerte de Sam a manos de no-muertos. Cuando Dean rescató su culo de princesa tonta, porque no se atrevía a pensar en no hacerlo, o lo que eso significaría… Bueno, cuando Dean le rescató, no sabía si sería capaz de calmar la ira que crecía en su interior. Quería sacudir toda esa estupidez fuera de él, toda esa estúpida imprudencia…

—¡Joder! —Todo ese riesgo por una supuesta "fórmula mágica" que podía no existir. Una fórmula que conllevaba reemplazar partes de su cuerpo por las de donantes vivos… convertirse en aquello que cazaban, las mismas cosas de las que protegían a toda esa marea de inconscientes. ¿Por qué Sam tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?—. ¡Maldito gilipollas de mierda! —No es que la idea de Sam, de un "juntos para siempre", sonara mal. Más de la mitad de él estaba tentado a perseguir la inmortalidad. No quería morir, y estar para siempre con Sam, entero y a salvo a su lado… Los dos seguros por una vez sonaba casi jodidamente perfecto. Pero esto sólo era otra especie de acuerdo traicionero, tal y como cualquier trato que hayan hecho los Winchester alguna vez, y Sam era incapaz de verlo.

Todo en lo que podían pensar era en el tiempo, aquello de lo que menos tenían, aquello que lo cambiaría todo, eso que iba terminando. Dean tenía en la cabeza un cronómetro, una cuenta atrás, y sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía si era miércoles o jueves. Tal vez todo el panorama en el que estaban sumidos les hacía perderse los detalles. Sólo que eso no era del todo cierto, pensó Dean, porque Sam seguía ahí, en una gama de colores brillantes, en alta definición, en un maldito sonido envolvente y con el olorvisión*pateándole. Ellos hacían lo de siempre, pero el mundo había ido bajando de resolución mientras se movían de hotel en motel, de un trabajo a otro, para volver a casa de Bobby, todo una y otra vez. Sam era la única parte de este panorama que todavía conservaba sus detalles, tal vez porque era lo único a lo que Dean prestaba verdadera atención… estricta atención.

Seguía tratando de memorizar cosas. Entendía la repentina fascinación de Sam por la fotografía, porque él hacía lo mismo, trataba de detener el tiempo, trataba de hacer la mayor cantidad de cosas con el tiempo que le quedaba. Dando tiempo, buscando un pequeño pedazo de para siempre, sin perros del infierno jadeando en su nuca, quizás desatando todo eso que había entre ellos… No. Dean dio un puñetazo al salpicadero de nuevo. Eso no era algo que tuviese la libertad de pensar. Con el tiempo la intensidad de esos sentimientos se desvanecería, se disiparía hasta convertirse en lo que debería ser: amor fraternal. Eran sólo la soledad y la desesperación haciendo que confundiesen su cariño con algo que no podía, o más correctamente, que no debía ser. Pero sabiendo esto no podía evitar desearlo, no sabía explicarlo, sólo quería estar más y más cerca de Sam, tomar todo el amor y el calor que pudiese.

Los faros iluminaron la carretera sin coches que se extendía frente a él. Las luces altas llegaban más allá de los pinos y la franja de cielo por encima de él estaba iluminada por las estrellas. El volante se sacudió cuando empujó el velocímetro por encima de los ciento diez, susurrando una y otra vez las mismas palabras:

—¡Maldita sea, Sam!

Volvió a pensar en la última conversación que habían tenido, en cómo había acabado, en una pelea; en una comparación entre ellos y Sid y Nancy… Eso era lo que su estúpido cerebro había escupido, una referencia a un trágico y romántico enredo que había terminado con una nota de suicidio. No había manera de que arrastrase a Sam al infierno. Después de que arrastraron al demonio, que pataleaba y gritaba, hasta una granja en Scatterridge, fuera de Athens, Ohio, sintió que de alguna forma el infierno estaba más cerca. La amenaza colgaba espesa en el aire húmedo del cuarto en que quemaron al hijo de puta. La llevaron con ellos en el olor a humo de su ropa en el viaje de regreso al norte del Erie.

Dean no podía dormir, no podía comer, y algunos días sólo quería meterse en una botella y permanecer ahí hasta que todo terminase. Sabía que Sam tampoco estaba en su mejor momento. No necesitaba tener a Sam vomitando a un lado de la carretera para saber que los dos se estaban cayendo a pedazos. Lo veía. Lo notaba. Por supuesto que lo notaba cuando Sam dejaba la mitad de su comida, o cuando no dormía en toda la noche, o peor, cuando sí dormía y no había ningún tipo de sonido feliz, sino súplicas murmuradas y sollozos desgarradores. Le tomaba toda su resistencia no deslizarse bajo las sábanas junto a Sam y apretarle contra él. Los de Dean habían pasado de ser los desconcertantes y humillantes sueños sobre Sam, a los completamente desconcertantes y terroríficos sueños sobre el infierno. Cadenas y podredumbre. Risas crueles. Oscuridad sin fin. Y a veces eran peores, a veces se convertían en una versión retorcida del sueño de Sam en el Blue Moon, el sueño en el que había entrado cuando tomó la Raíz del Sueño. En el nuevo, él observaba una versión del infierno, clavado en la pared, luchando, mientras su doble oscuro cortaba la carne del cuerpo tendido de Sam en tiras, como si se tratara de una manzana. Estaba indefenso y despertaba con el olor de la sangre en la nariz y con la imagen del cadáver de Sam hecho pedazos ensangrentados en su cabeza.

Eran esos sueños recurrentes los que le hacían lanzarse hacia el baño para vaciar de licor su estómago revuelto, tan rápida y silenciosamente como le fuera posible. Entonces, pasaba sus dedos por el tobillo de Sam por un segundo para recuperar el equilibrio, antes de salir el tiempo suficiente como para normalizar su respiración. Dentro. Fuera. El aroma de Sam era demasiado potente en la habitación… Maldito olorvisión. Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, hacía estado de espaldas a la puerta azul y astillada de su habitación en el Erie Inn, con las manos todavía temblorosas apoyadas contra ella, sintiéndose horriblemente tentado. Sin embargo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estuvo tentado a hacer. Le dolía la mandíbula de apretar. Había cosas sin nombre en su interior, sentimientos sin sentido… y entonces pensó que tal vez simplemente necesitaba un día de descanso de Sam, un poco de tiempo a solas para ver las cosas en perspectiva, de analizar realmente la imagen completa sin las emociones rebotando entre ellos, y sin la tentación sin nombre sesgando su perspectiva. Supo que era un error cuando se separaron. Lo supo en el segundo en el que puso en marcha el coche y no encontró nada al mirar a la derecha, nada más que un enorme vacío que Sam debería haber estado llenando. Mi error, pensó, y mi culpa por no haber girado y haberme quedado donde estaba porque Bela, el trato, el arma… ¿cómo iba a conseguir una mierda sobre cualquiera de esas cosas si Sam estaba fuera de la imagen?

No había forma de que Dean dejase morir a Sam en Erie, Pennsylvania, o en cualquier otro lugar. No había manera de que despilfarrara sus últimas tres semanas. Rufus, el amigo de Bobby, y el cazador más viejo que Dean había visto en su vida, le había dicho que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, que "estaba perdiendo el tiempo, persiguiendo cortinas de humo" y una larga lista de cosas más. Quizás tuviese razón, pero Dean sabía que haría la misma elección una y otra vez. Besaría a cualquier demonio, hasta usaría la lengua si tenía que hacerlo, con tal de mantener a Sam a salvo y entero. Sabía que su trato del cruce de caminos había sido una forma manifiesta de egoísmo, algo que tal vez les destruiría a los dos, pero también sabía que no podía haberse quedado de brazos cruzados, que haría cualquier cosa si Sam estaba implicado. Nada importaba más allá de Sam. Nada lo había hecho nunca.

Cuando Dean llegó a la escena, Benton tenía algo que parecía un sacabolas* medieval preparado peligrosamente cerca de los ojos de Sam. Dean tuvo que controlar el impulso de lanzarse contra Benton y alejarlo de su hermano maniatado… Pero el instrumento estaba demasiado cerca como para correr el riesgo. La imagen de Benton agachándose hacia Sam, mirándole con esos hambrientos ojos lechosos, fue suficiente como para que Dean hirviese por una venganza. Casi sonrió mientras echaba palas de tierra sobre el ataúd de Benton. Fue en ese momento cuando Sam le empujó contra un árbol y le besó, quizás por la victoria o tal vez por el alivio. También parecía que le iba a golpear. Él no hizo nada; la falta de respuesta se había convertido en su método para tratar con todo.

El viaje de regreso al hotel fue en silencio. Sam echaba humo en el asiento de al lado por indignación o vergüenza, no estaba claro cuál de las dos. La llave del hotel tintineó cuando Dean abrió la puerta, con las manos aún temblando por la adrenalina acumulada. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía mirar a Sam, simplemente no podía. Si le miraba, se rompería completamente y haría cualquier cosa, lo que fuese que le mantenía lejos de retorcer sus penas en el tejido desgastado de la camisa de Sam, fallaría.

Tensó la columna y habló sin volverse:

—Recoge tus cosas, Sam.

Dean se encogió ante lo mucho que había sonado como su padre en ese momento. Hosco y agotado… La orden de un sargento que parecía fuera de lugar, ya que resonó por toda la habitación y Sam se molestó.

—Sí, señor, señor —ladró. Había veneno en su voz pero por debajo de este se podía distinguir una trémula vacilación de hermano pequeño, regañado y avergonzado.

Las manos de Dean comenzaron a temblar con más fuerza y se apartó de la bolsa de lona para sentarse en el borde de la cama y cerrar los ojos. Trató de empujar hacia abajo la sensación demasiado familiar de estar al borde de las lágrimas y el pánico, mientras agarraba el edredón, apretando los pliegues de la tela para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Dean? —La voz de Sam fue más suave esta vez, teñida de preocupación y emoción—. No… No… La cagué. Y tú me has salvado. Tú siempre… —Dean pudo oír el sollozo en su voz—, siempre estás salvándome. Yo sólo quería… Sólo quería ser quien te salvara esta vez. Yo…

—No lo hagas. Quiero decir que está bien, Sam. Simplemente… Recoge tus cosas, ¿vale? Por favor. Todo está bien —mintió Dean—. Bela robó un recibo de mi bolsillo. Nos seguirá la pista, nos tenemos que ir. Está desesperada.

—¿Desesperada?

—Hizo su propio trato y los diez años se le acaban. Pronto. Vi cordón del demonio por encima del marco de la puerta cuando la encontré.

—¿Qué? Hay más razones por las que podría tener cordón del demonio. Quizás no era eso.

—¿Por encima de la puerta, Sam? No estaba en su bolsillo o en alguna otra parte. Es un acuerdo de algún tipo, no sé los detalles —Dean abrió los ojos y miró a Sam. Estaba sentado frente a él, sobre una cómoda—. No quiero saberlos. No me importa. Todo lo que sé es que se le acaba el tiempo y que está desesperada; y la gente desesperada, bueno…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé, Dean —Una mirada como de pena pasó por el rostro de Sam.

—No. No sientas ni un poco de pena por ella. Ella no es… Ella no es como nosotros. Ella no está con nosotros. Utilizó el trato para matar. Y nosotros… Nosotros tenemos que irnos.

Dean se puso de pie con las piernas débiles y volvió a concentrarse en su bolsa de lona. Se estaba quedando sin ropa limpia, tendrían que hacer la colada pronto. Tal vez en casa de Bobby. Ese rápido pensamiento casi le derriba de nuevo; algo tan mundano, algo habitual, todavía puesto en la lista de cosas por hacer… ¿sería la última tarde de aburrida lavandería, hojeando la edición de dos meses atrás de una revista? Por lo menos al final habría alguna ventaja. Enrolló los pantalones vaqueros apretadamente para ahorrar espacio.

—Está bien, Dean. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—El suficiente como para poder restregárselo por la cara a esa perra egoísta.

Llenaron el coche en silencio y aunque normalmente las bromas de Dean les habrían hecho reír, esa noche la situación no era demasiado alegre; parecía amarga y trágica. Observaron a Bela llegar a través de unos prismáticos, desde el aparcamiento de un hospital fuera de la vista, y esperaron a que la ventana de su habitación se iluminara. Entonces, Dean marcó.

Las pequeñas piezas de información que les dio Bela debían ser tomados como granos de sal.

—Sam —dijo Dean, colgando el teléfono—. ¿Crees que nos ha mentido?

—¿Lilith? Pero, ¿no lo debería saber alguien? No puede ser cierto —Ahí estaba Sam de nuevo defendiendo a Ruby, poniendo su confianza en la persona equivocada, al igual que con lo de Benson.

—¿No puede? Si es cierto Ruby tendrá que explicar algunas cosas.

—Tal vez ella no lo sabía, Dean.

—¿Eso crees? —se mofó—. Alguien está mintiendo. Tal vez los todos. Tenemos que… Tenemos que ir con Bobby, supongo. No sé qué más hacer, pero no puedo simplemente sentarme a esperar.

—Nadie se está sentando a esperar, Dean. Nadie. Vamos… El Colt todavía está por ahí en alguna parte, y el cuchillo de Ruby, tal vez podamos…

—No más Ruby, por favor. Nosotros sólo… Nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?¿Sam? Vamos a… —Dean sacudió la cabeza. No sabía qué hacer, pero quería seguir adelante. Quedarse quietos no les llevaría a ninguna parte.

Estaban en Joliet, Illinois, a medio camino de casa de Bobby y atrincherados en otra habitación de motel en una ciudad en la que Dean sabía que habían estado antes. Sabía lo que debía estar ocurriendo en esos momentos, pero se sentía demasiado aturdido como para que le importara. Esa indiferencia le hacía sentirse insensible y superficial. Se sentía de mal humor. Dean estaba de pie en la puerta del baño, sintiéndose aturdido y mirando a Sam mientras revisaba las fotos. El ceño apenas abandonaba el rostro de Sam. Esa estúpida cámara; Sam tomaba fotos a escondidas cuando pensaba que Dean no estaba mirando. Era jodidamente molesto, pero Dean se aguantaba porque Sam parecía necesitarlo.

Dean comprendía por qué Sam quería esas fotos, así como se dio cuenta de por qué Maggie y Spruce se sentían de la forma en que lo hacían en Morton House, escudriñando los horrores a través de la lente… A veces sus vidas parecían más adecuadas para la ficción que para la realidad. Ellos, él y Sam, toda su vida, tal vez, eran la otra cara de algo… una imitación de lo real. Maggie y Spruce querían pruebas, algo para documentar la fantástica verdad y su dura experiencia. Pero eso no era realmente el caso de Sam. Dean sabía que Sam quería pruebas, sí, pero no del horror. Él quería pruebas de esos pequeños trazos de normalidad, demasiado infrecuentes y fugaces en sus terribles y puteadas vidas. La peor parte era que toda esa situación hacía que Dean se sintiese como un estúpido filósofo, todo introspectivo y hecho mierda. Mantuvo el hecho de que le había pillado para él, contemplando en vez de actuar… ¿Tal vez estaba recogiendo sus propias pruebas mentales?

Sam tomaba fotos de Dean haciendo cosas normales: Dean en la mesa del comedor, llenando el depósito, cogiendo una habitación en las recepciones de los hoteles, caminando por las aceras. Sólo esperaba que Sam no estuviese, tal y como sospechaba, tomando fotos de él mientras dormía.

Pero las fotografías siempre parecían perderse la totalidad de los momentos de Dean, la textura de estos. Imágenes al límite de la memoria visual, la vida era mucho más que eso. Sam era cálido y vivo. Olía a todas esas cosas que Dean amaba y odiaba de sus vidas: jabón de manos de naranja, betadine, aceite para armas, esos suavizantes de marca blanca que Sam insistía en comprar y llevar a todos lados en su bolsa de lona. La piel de Sam era cálida. Y se movía. Sam se movía demasiado, siempre demasiado cerca, con su olor llenando la habitación, tentando a Dean hacia todo tipo de ideas irracionales.

A veces, cuando cerraban la puerta entre ellos y el mundo, cuando se atrincheraban en una habitación anónima, sentía como si todo ahí fuera desapareciera. Y a veces era demasiado. Como en ese momento, pensó Dean. En ese momento, era demasiado. Uno de ellos iba a tener que alejarse. Si Dean pudiese conseguir sólo una hora para despejar la cabeza… pero se sentía como una traición. Quería cada minuto. Cada uno. Por mucho que quisiera un minuto a solas, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Sam fuera de su vista.

Cruzó la habitación y golpeó el pie de Sam con la punta de la bota.

—¿Quieres comer?

—Sí.

La expresión de Sam era un misterio, cierta mezcla de emociones que Dean no podía catalogar.

—¿Bar o cena?¿O qué, pequeño?

Dean se estremeció ligeramente cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, pero el epíteto sacudió a Sam; sus ojos de repente se ampliaron tanto que Dean creyó que podría ver su propio reflejo en ellos, sólo por un segundo. No hubo respuesta, sólo la misma mirada desconcertada. Dean se acercó y tomó la cámara de las manos de Sam, casi sorprendido de que le dejara hacerlo.

—Tienes que apretar el botón de la flecha para ver las fotos.

—Sé cómo funciona una cámara, Sam —Dean se desplazó imagen tras imagen. La mayoría de las fotos eran de él, y Dean se sorprendió y molestó de ver algunas de él durmiendo—. Ninguna de estas es tuya, Sam.

—Es un poco difícil salir en una foto si la estoy tomando.

Dean giró la cámara hacia Sam e hizo clic. Bajo la tenue iluminación de la habitación del hotel el flash les cegó a ambos momentáneamente. Sam y él parpadearon contra la repentina luz. Dean se preguntaba cuántas imágenes de Sam existían en todo el mundo, cuántas de ellas juntos. Dean sintió una vieja tristeza al darse cuenta de que únicamente tenían a Bobby, y no era exactamente del tipo de personas que se hacen muchas fotos. Había sólo un puñado de ellos antes del incendio. Algunas salían solos y en una estaba Sam en brazos de Dean, recién nacido. No existían más de seis en un desteñido blanco sobre negro de algún periódico. Dean tenía una foto que llevaba consigo desde la infancia, la que los nuevos inquilinos encontraron en el sótano de su antigua casa, sólo ellos dos y papá sentados en el capó del Impala. Ni Sam ni él se acordaban de quién la había tomado. Dean sospechaba que Caleb pero su memoria era confusa. Podría haber sido una niñera o un cliente. No había nada después de eso; ni una foto de graduación por cada uno, ni fotos familiares en Sears… Nada. ¿Quién la habría tomado de todas formas?

—Eh —Dean trató de quitarse de encima esa bruma de nostalgia y tristeza, y forzar a su voz a sonar alegre, despreocupada—. Ven aquí —Tiró de la manga de la camiseta de Sam y maniobró para levantarse de la cama antes de dirigirse al televisor y mirar inútilmente los botones de la cámara. ¿Por qué cojones había tantos? —. ¿Cómo se pone el temporizador? —preguntó, volviendo a Sam.

—Pensé que sabías cómo funcionaba una cámara —Sam se rió entre dientes, pero sólo para ocultar su nerviosismo. Pulsó algunos botones y se la devolvió a Dean—. Sólo tienes que pulsar el botón.

Dean apoyó la cámara en la mesa, con el objetivo de la lente hacia la cama, apretó el botón y corrió al lado de Sam para descubrir que debería haber pensado en ello un poco mejor. ¿Debería sonreír?¿Debería sentarse más cerca?¿Deberían posar? El cerebro de Dean trabajaba a toda máquina y la luz naranja seguía parpadeando. Dean no sonrió. Simplemente se concentró en no mirar a la cámara como si fuera un ciervo deslumbrado por unos faros. Después de los treinta segundos más brutalmente incómodos de toda su vida, se volvió para mirar a Sam:

—Pensé que sabías cómo funcionaba una cámara.

—Vamos a por algo de comida —Sam parecía decepcionado, decepción que se hizo eco en Dean, a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación—. Podemos intentarlo más tarde. Miraré las instrucciones de nuevo.

A las once de la noche, Sam estaba borracho, bueno, no, _muy_ borracho. El único restaurante cercano que estuviese abierto era el bar local y Sam debía haber bebido más de lo que Dean creía. Se tambaleaba, y se había puesto todo emocional y demasiado cerca para la comodidad de Dean. Un segundo después de haber entrado en la habitación del hotel, ya tenía la cámara en la mano, señalando a Dean que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con una mano, tratando de desatarse las botas sin caer de cara. No estaba borracho, pero sí lo suficientemente achispado para que las cosas hubieran perdido nitidez. Incluso el aire parecía resbaladizo y caliente. Pero Sam estaba sobrepasado y de repente estaba justo al lado de él, aplastando su mejilla contra la de Dean. Tenía la cámara en alto, apuntándoles.

—Cuéntame un secreto —Sam se tambaleó sobre sus pies mientras se alejaba de Dean, sus largas extremidades traicionando lo borracho que estaba mientras se movía por el espacio entre las camas. Levantó la cámara, apuntando a Dean de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —Dean puso las manos en alto para bloquear la luz del flash.

—Necesito uno.

—¿Qué?

—Lo guardaré —La voz de Sam fue degradándose hacia un tono de queja.

—¿Que harás qué?

—Por favor, dime algo que no sepa.

Dean lo entendió.

—Bien, un secreto —Cuando se movía para sentarse en la cama, mirando a Sam y a su estúpida cámara, Dean buscó en su mente intentando encontrar algo que Sam no pudiera saber—. Cuando tenías diez años tenías unas zapatillas. No eran nada especial, no eran como, no sé, unas Jordan o algo así.

Sam se inclinó para encender la lámpara mientras intentaba mantener la lente de la cámara sobre Dean. Dean esperó a que sus ojos se adaptasen.

—Estabas tan orgulloso de ellas —Sam lo estuvo. Ese par de zapatillas pudieron ser las primeras que tuvo totalmente suyas. No eran de una tienda de segunda mano. No eran heredadas. Eran zapatillas de verdad, con un verdadero símbolo de Nike en el lateral—. Y un chico te dio una paliza y te los robó. Volviste a casa sin zapatos y con los calcetines de ositos en los bolsillos —Dean se rió un poco—. Joder, tenías un aspecto lamentable.

—Lo recuerdo, más o menos —dijo Sam, todavía sosteniendo la cámara—. No lo sé. Quiero decir, hubo un montón de peleas. Eso no es un secreto.

—No —Dean estaba tratando de reprimir la risa que amenazaba con estallar; era una sensación extraña, desconocida después de tanto tiempo—. El secreto es cómo las recuperé.

—¿Cómo?

—Apunté al crío con una pistola —Dean se rió y se dejó caer en la cama, apretándose el estómago y riendo hacia el techo.

—¡Dean!

—Se meó en los pantalones. Probablemente lo hizo también en tus zapatillas. Mierda.

Sam estaba partiéndose de risa en ese punto. Dean se apoyó en los codos. La cámara seguía delante de su cara.

—¿Estás grabando esto? —preguntó Dean enarcando las cejas, aunque poco importa, pensó.

—Sí, sí. Lo estoy grabando —El rostro de Sam era expectante, como si pensara que Dean podía quejarse o protestar. En cualquier otro momento lo habría hecho pero, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? No tenían nada que perder. La sonrisa de Sam era triste cuando le rogó—: ¿Me cuentas otro?

—Sam, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Dean lo entendía. De verdad, pero tenía que preguntar.

—Investigando, catalogando… Fallando —La sonrisa había desaparecido pero sabía que Sam seguía grabando—. Necesito saber. Por favor.

Dean trató de frenar la escalada emocional de Sam con un muy oportuno:

—Estás borracho.

Cuando el rostro de Sam se deformó por el sollozo, Dean supo que era demasiado tarde.

—Estás muriendo.

Dean se incorporó, se inclinó hacia delante y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sam, ¡para! —Observó a su hermano mientras se secaba los ojos en la manga de la camisa. Escuchó cómo se sorbía la nariz un par de veces antes de recuperar la compostura—. Apaga la cámara.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

—No. Te irás y yo quiero saberlo todo. Cuéntamelo todo.

—No —Y era cierto. Dean no. Fuera lo que fuera, Dean no. No sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, qué decir, lo que estaba bien o demasiado lejos, o simplemente, no sabía si era otra mala idea.

Sam tosió para aclararse la garganta y le preguntó a Dean lo último que se esperaba:

—¿Te gusta el violonchelo?

La risa parecía haber salido de la nada y, a la vez, de todas partes.

—Estás completamente loco —dijo Dean, farfullando entre risas que sacudían sus costillas con suficiente fuerza para hacerle daño. Para ser honestos, todo parecía una jodida locura, y nada real. La luz era demasiado brillante. Su risa era demasiado fuerte. La tristeza de Sam, con el alcohol como combustible, era demasiado evidente. La sutileza del día a día había desparecido por la ventana. Era como una mala película, todo un poco demasiado obvio, un poco demasiado "en tu cara". Un poco demasiado trágico y Technicolor como en El Mago de Oz, pero como si se hubieran dejado caer en ella sin un guión y sin dirección. Puso los ojos en blanco a la nada. Estaba cansado. Estaba borracho —. Sam, de verdad —se rió entre dientes—, apaga la cámara, colega —Sam se tambaleó y balanceó de un lado a otro hasta cruzar el espacio que le separaba de la mesa donde quería dejar la cámara—. Estás quedándote dormido de pie. Vete a la cama.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto de baño sin ninguna queja… como un buen soldadito.

Dean dio vueltas en la cama durante horas, tratando de invocar al sueño, pero su cerebro no se lo permitió. A Sam no le estaba yendo mucho mejor. Cuando notó que Sam se levantaba, esperaba que caminara hasta el baño pero no se movió. El suelo no crujió. No tomó ninguna dirección. Dean giró la cabeza y vio a Sam allí de pie, una forma oscura en un cuarto oscuro.

—Sam, ¿estás bien? —La voz de Dean era somnolienta, gastada por el whisky, tal y como el resto de su cuerpo se sentía.

—No.

—¿Sam?

En respuesta, la forma de Sam se acercó; le golpeó el brazo con el dorso de la mano en un gesto que claramente decía "hazte a un lado".

—¿Sam, qué haces? —Dean se apoyó en un codo y Sam se deslizó a su lado con gracia en mitad de la oscuridad. La desvencijada cama apenas tembló cuando se deslizó cerca de él, extendiendo su mano sobre el pecho de Dean, empujándolo hacia atrás. Dean sintió el calor de Sam expandiéndose a su alrededor a través de la camiseta gris y raída e incluso más allá de las sábanas rasposas del hotel que se habían enredado alrededor de sus piernas. Quería atraer ese calor hacia él, para encontrar un poco de consuelo ahí, pero no podía. Podría, mierda, mucho antes de que todo comenzase, podría haber calificado toda la situación como inocente y se habría acomodado sin ningún escrúpulo, pero ahora había cierto tinte oscuro en el simple hecho de compartir cama—. ¿Sam?

Dean trató de llenar su voz de disciplina, de algo que lograse disuadir a Sam.

—Shh —Sam puso la cabeza en el hombro de Dean.

Dean envolvió su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Sam y la levantó.

—Sam, no.

—No estoy haciendo nada —El llanto, ese pequeño temblor, estaba de vuelta en su voz. Parecía tan joven, tan asustado.

—Sam, no —Dean alejó su hombro, pero Sam siguió sus movimientos.

—Déjame, por favor. No puedo volver ahí, está demasiado lejos ahora mismo.

Dean hizo un ruido de molestia, a medio camino entre el enfado y la resignación. Pero eso estaba bien, suponía Dean. No estaban cruzando ninguna línea, pero entonces Sam se movió, se aferró a Dean, a horcajadas sobre él como un niño, y las lágrimas cayeron calientes y brillantes por su cuello, de una forma que le hizo sentirse mareado. Sam no hacía ruido pero el temblor silencioso de su cuerpo no cesaba.

Dean no podía soportar la idea de alejarse así que le palmeó la espalda, como lo había hecho cuando era más pequeño. Después le acarició el pelo, una y otra vez.

—¿Sam?¿Eres un koala?¿Ahora somos koalas? —Sam no dijo nada por lo que la mano de Dean se acercó a su rostro, le acarició el pelo—. Shhh —Le repitió una y otra vez mientras Sam temblaba—. Shh, pequeño, shh. Sammy, escucha, está bien. Está bien. Tienes que creerme.

Dean le dio un beso en la frente, otro en la sien.

—Shh, shh.

Sabía que se estaba acercando a la línea de no-no, pero el dolor de Sam estaba llenando la habitación y tal vez tenía razón, tal vez "ahí" era demasiado lejos. Tal vez el tiempo y el espacio podían encogerse de alguna forma… Los días pasaban y unos centímetros más de distancia se convertían en insoportables.

La voz de Dean tembló.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Sam?¿Qué necesitas?

La respuesta fue suave, frenética y sin fin.

—Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo.

Sam puso su frente junto a la clavícula de Dean, frotó la mejilla contra su hombro. Y Dean sintió el movimiento del pecho de Sam mientras hablaba. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. Dean podía sentir los tobillos de Sam presionando ligeramente justo en el exterior de cada una de sus rodillas. Quédate conmigo. Dean sintió el calor y el peso de su hermano, y era un error. Era inocente y trágico. Sam seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo. Era un cruce entre una oración y una exigencia.

La tristeza que llenaba la habitación parecía hundirse en Dean cada vez más con cada repetición. Se ahogaba en él y él se ahogaba en ella. Él sólo, sólo… Dean maniobró con su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Sam y hábilmente les dio la vuelta para ser él quien quedase apoyado encima de su hermano pequeño, manteniendo la posición con el codo izquierdo. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero se colaba suficiente luz a través de las cortinas baratas para ver los ojos de Sam, borrosos por las lágrimas; su pelo desplegado sobre la almohada, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes; tan trágico y destrozado que Dean quería llorar también. En lugar de hacerlo, se inclinó.

Esto era un beso. Aún con miedo. Labios tocándose. Respirando. La mano de Dean en el pelo de Sam. Su pulgar descansando suavemente contra su sien. Como había dicho su hermano, "ahí" estaba demasiado lejos, y tal vez estaban cometiendo un error terrible, pero es que ahí realmente estaba lejos. Su piel estaba demasiado lejos y todas las barreras entre ellos eran una molestia. Lo habría destrozado todo sólo para estar más cerca, para estar quietos sólo un momento. Sólo uno, porque tal vez ya no podían parar, pero podrían ir más despacio. Podrían quedarse así, pensaba Dean. Podrían quedarse como estaban. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y al parpadear las sintió caer. Sam inhaló, su pechó subiendo y bajando rápidamente por la sorpresa. Por supuesto que las sintió. Por supuesto. ¿Y a quién le importa? Pensó Dean.

El beso se rompió tan rápido como había comenzado. Dean se puso de nuevo sobre su espalda, junto a Sam, y miró el techo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se perdían en la curva de sus orejas. Aspiró una vez y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano de forma brusca. Sam se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos; tan en silencio que Dean pensó que se había quedado dormido hasta que habló:

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Dean—. Ahí está demasiado lejos, ¿verdad?

—No, Dean —La voz de Sam era un susurro—. ¿Por qué?

Dean respiró profundamente y movió los hombros hacia atrás hasta que crujieron satisfactoriamente.

—No lo sé, Sam. Como he dicho, o como tú has dicho, como sea… Está demasiado lejos… Yo no, quiero decir, ¿igual las cosas no son tan simples?¿O igual sí lo son? O a lo mejor el mundo simplemente está colapsando. O, joder, no lo sé —Dean deslizó el pulgar derecho sobre su labio. Podía sentir el leve recuerdo del beso, como si hubiera sido tatuado en su piel—. Está bien. Estamos bien.

—¿Sí?

La voz de Sam fue vacilante.

—Sí, sí, sólo… durmamos, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana tenemos que ir a casa de Bobby, tenemos que pensar en algo —Quizás era imposible, pensó, pero por lo menos lucharían. Llevó la mano derecha en un camino descendente y encontró la de Sam, entrelazó sus dedos y los apretó suavemente—. Duerme, Sammy. Estoy aquí. No voy a soltarte.

* * *

***Olorvisión:** sistema que libera olor en una película para que el espectador pueda saber lo que ocurre desde un punto de vista en el que el sentido olfativo es bueno durante la proyección.

***Sacabolas:** no sé el nombre que usaréis en vuestro país (en realidad ni siquiera estoy segura de que en España se diga así), pero seguro que conocéis el instrumento si alguna vez habéis ido a una heladería. ¿Sabéis esa cosa que se usa para hacer una bola con el helado? Eso es un sacabolas.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y seguir este fic. Me alegro de que haya tantas personas a las que les guste Polaris Se lo quiero agradecer especialmente a **Chiara Polairix Edelstein, GreenEyesSpn, LaOdisea, artemisav y DarkAme**; espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y me dejéis vuestras opiniones.

Recordad, comentar es amar XD


End file.
